Jaws
by MAC A10N50
Summary: Something is lurking in the ink, stalking unsuspecting prey, but for years it has grown tired of hiding in the shadows so it made up its mind and decided to make an unannounced day view for everyone to see. How will the citizens of Inkopolis react to this mysterious creature? come find out. P.S. I don't own Splatoon
1. Chapter 1 Late Night Dip

It was a cool and silent night with city lights of Inkopolis lighting up the sky in the distance, and sounds of music can be heard as a concert took place in the main plaza. The ink battles were done for the day as the moon took the sun's place in the sky and everyone has gone to the plaza where all the fun was at for the night. Well almost everyone.

Three Inklings had snuck back into the Blackbelly Skaterpark just so they can have a whole splat zone to themselves, the group was made up of two girls and one boy, "are you sure this is a good idea?" one Inkling voiced his concerns, "yeah Alice, I don't wanna get in trouble," another voiced her's can't believing her friend talked them into it. The apperent leader of the three turned back to them and saw the flinching expression on their faces even though she is the most daring between the three, "relax guys, no one is gonna know we're here," she reassured them.

"But if they catch us they'll suspend us from the games for a whole year," her male friend reminded her for the millionth time, "they're not gonna catch us Ray, so cool it," she pressed on, "why did we come here again?" Alice's other friend asked once more. "Because how often do you get a whole splat zone all to youself?" Alice questioned her two friends, and before they could answer, "NEVER," she finished, but it didn't really gave her friends comfort. "And besides Evie we need all the practice we can get if we wanna win the next tournament," Alice provided until she heard a tiny little splash that came right under her.

She looked down and saw a puddle of ink, strange, did someone else had the same Idea to sneak back in? but Alice didn't think so, the only why in without getting caught is the same way they came in and it didn't look like someone have used it. However the most odd thing was the color of the ink. It was white. White as snow and it can even be seen in the dimly litted zone with the weak lights bouncing off it, "what is it Alice?" Ray asked seeing his friend turning her attention to the ground.

"It's ink," she told them, "ink? Is someone else here?" Evie asked filling more anxious as she turned her head frantically, "it can't be the only way in was still closed when we came through it," Ray reminded again, "I know Ray, but keep it down we will get caught if you don't shut up," Alice explained trying to keep her friends to calm down. That's when they heard something not too far away dash between ramps spooking Alice's two friends, "That it Alice we're leaving," Evie cried feeling like something was stalking them and her and Ray turned to the exit to leave, but Alice stopped them.

In about a moment the three were in a heated argument on if sneaking into an unoccupied zone in the middle of the night was a bright idea, bickering left and right on what is a good idea right now. They've argued so much that they didn't noticed something was creeping up behind them- "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE!? THE GAMES ARE DONE FOR THE DAY!" a man shining a flashlight at the trio shouted, demanding an explanation. The Inkling brought down his flashlight revealing to be the janitor and he did not look too happy with them.

The three traded nervous glances with each other as the two's fears had come true so they shoved Alice forward which was her falt to begin with, "well uhh," Alice scrambled to make up an explanation in her head with little drips of sweat rolling off the sides of her head. Only seeing that the girl in front of him just giving him a nervous smile and nervously scratching the back of her head the janitor was starting to get impatient, "if you're not gonna spill it then I'll just have to call the cops-" " _CHOMP_!" * _SPLAT_ *

It all happened in a blink of an eye as out of the mysterious white ink a pair of jaws filled with razor sharp teeth lashed out and splattered the janitor in one go, sending him off to the nearest respond station. The trio looked down to the puddle of white ink and saw a fin sticking out of the ink and there rose a pair of shinny blue eyes looking straight at the three of them which it consider for a snack.

The three of them turn tail and run screaming in fear, they looked back and saw the mysterious creature was right on their tail, snapping its jaws at them with just inches away, and it didn't have to cover the ground with ink to go. Ray pulled out his splattershot to cut off the monster's path with green ink, but to his shock the thing just swam right through it still maintaining its neutral color while still leaving his shots untouched. Seeing that their ink wasn't gonna do much good against the monster the three shoot ahead of them towards the exit and changed into squid form to escape from whoever their pursuer is and there was a little difference because the thing that's chasing them looked a lot bigger from where they're at right now.

The three friends were almost out of the zone, but whatever is chasing them is almost right on top of them, it opened its jaws wide open just barely over the tips of their tentacles. However letting their instincs take over the three jumped out of their ink path just in time to avoid the creature's bite, the moment they've made it passed the exit they sealed it shut and the next thing they heard was a loud crash as the monster rammed into the wall.

The three didn't stop there they kept running and running as far as their feet can carry them until they were out of breath, so far they've made all the way to their apartment complex that was on the east side of Inkopolis, "what * _huff_ * was that? * _pant_ *" Ray spoke between breaths. Panting, Alice straighten herself up, "I don't know * _pant_ *" Alice panted, "and I don't wanna find out," Alice finished walking into the building and her friends followed.

The three friends wanted to tell someone, but who will believe them? the janitor at the Skaterpark probably can't help on the count he didn't see the monster coming proved he can't be a witness, and even if they did they'll be in serious trouble for sneaking in the Skaterpark. The three just went to their apartment and turned in for the night.

* * *

The Next Morning

The three didn't get any sleep last night, they were too scared to sleep as if they closed their eyes the monster will sneak into their rooms and gulp them up in their sleep. On the dinner table Ray was trying to eat breakfast, but he missed the bowl and all the cereal landed onto the table instead, Alice was at the kitchen counter trying to make coffee while struggling to keep her eyes open only for the ding of the coffee maker scaring her awake.

Evie was the only person capable enough to carry out a simple task by flipping through the channels of the T.V. Flipping through movies, reality shows, cartoons, and history, until she came to the news channel, "y'all know what time it is?," Pearl questioned the viewers, "it's Off the Hook coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square," Marina announced backing up her Inkling friend.

"Marina tell everyone the shocking news that happen last night," Pearl requested. "A janitor in charge of taking care of the Blackbelly Skaterpark was attacked last night by a mysterious creature. Let' go to him LIVE." The screen then switches over to the shot of the janitor that the trio had ran into last night showing him surrounded by news reporters, "I was just doing my job taking the night shift until I saw these three punk kids sneak in past hours, but while I was yelling at them that thing came up from out of nowhere and had me for lunch, but luckly I got away with one of the respond stations," the janitor told his side of the story.

The screen then went back Pearl and Marina in the station, with Marina continuing, "we even have video footage of the monster," the screen then cuts to the surveillance footage that was installed in the Skaterpark showing Alice, Ray, Evie, and the monster chasing them. "The three Inklings that broke in last night are still at large," Pearl informed, "anyone with any information of the three's whereabouts please inform us by calling the Off the Hook news station, here's the number at the bottom of the screen," Marina provided.

In the apartment the trio were now fully awake from the evening news and them being put on the screen for all of Inkopolis to see, but they didn't worry too much because the camera didn't get their faces. "Let's take a closer look of the mysterious creature in question," Marina proposed and the picture zoomed in onto the monster. "* _eep_ * it looks scarier up close," Pearl commented a little afraid of the picture, "the monster uses strange white ink to traverse through the park, despite its large size it's quite fast showing the three inking just barely making it out just before they were next on the menu," Marina explained to the viewers until they heard one of the lines going off. "Hey we got our first caller for the day," Marina announced, "answer it Marina," Pearl cheered.

Marina then forwarded the call to the speakers for all to hear, "this is Off the Hook, are you calling about last night's incident?" Marina asked, "yeah!" the caller on the other line boomed sounding to be a young man. "So what can you tell us?" Pearl asked the caller, "that handsome fella on the screen is me," he answered straight forward kinda confusing the two news broadcasters, "uhh? so you're the male individual in the video," Pearl pointed to Ray. They can hear the other person on the other end of the call laughing as Pearl asked him if he was Ray, "heck no, I'm not that noodle limb wimp," he remarked which in turn made Ray flex his biceps.

The girls saw him flexing and chuckled a bit to themselves after seeing him get insecure, "so wait, if you're not the guy on the video, who are you?" Pearl questioned starting to get suspicious, "I'm the guy chasing those jackasses," the caller bluntly told them. Both the newscasters and the viewers watching were quite speechless, not really sure if they're getting punked or not. "You're the monster on the video?" Pearl continued, "yep," "so why are you calling us?" "I wanna ask if you green friend over there is single?" there was a moment of silence when the caller asked making Marina blush a shade of green, but then she noticed Pearl growing a devious grin.

"Why yes she is, why you ask?" Pearl spoke, "PEARL!" Marina gasps getting more embarrassed, "because she looks FEAK'N HOT," the caller yelled out and to Pearl's and Marina's surprise in came tromping a rather larger gentlemen with his arm wrapped around a security guard's neck (which tried to stop him) and cellphone in the other hand to which Alice recognized it to be her phone, which he was using to call the news station with. "That's my phone," she screamed which got her two friends worried, "I thought you put a password on it?" Evie spoke, "I did," Alice confirmed, "he must've hacked it," Ray suggested, "oh no he has all my photos with our faces on it ( _and my porn stash_ )," "what?" "nothing."

They then turned their attention back to the T.V. worried that if he tells them that the phone belongs to Alice they will probably be suspended from the games for a whole year. "So, care introducing yourself to the viewers at home," Pearl requested actually quite interested in their unannounced guest, "love to. Name's Bruce Dwight. And I'm a Sharkling," he proclaimed to all to hear. To everyone who did had their jaws drop and eyes popped wide open in shock upon hearing the word "shark".

Bruce gave a menacing toothy grin towards the camera revealing all of his razor sharp teeth and chuckling darkly to himself.

* * *

Author's note: Really hoped liked it and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Unannounced Guest

In the Off the Hook news station all of the employees and the duo news casters were not sure what to do and everyone watching was on the edge of their seats as the Sharkling known as Bruce stood between Pearl and Marina on the middle of the stage. His appearance was quite different he is a head taller than Marina, his figure a bit more husky than the average Inkling male. His skin was pale, there was one white fin that gradually got darker to the tip of it on his head that gave the impression that he sports a mohawk, and his eyes were a shade of dark blue. His ear were round unlike the pointed ears of Inklings and some Octolings, but strangely he didn't poses a bandit's mask like all Inklings naturally have.

To the clothes he wore were also outlandish from big boots to a thick glove Bruce looked like a charater from a badass apocalyptic film or videogame. He wore what look like a grey military vest with a black t-shirt under it. He only had one fingerless glove on his left hand while his right hand was wrapped in bandages, but had a round shoulder pad just on his right shoulder and with pair of shine and knee guards on. He looked quite intimidating.

"D-d-did you say SHARK? * _gulp_ *" Pearl stammered quite frighten, "I-I thought sharks were a myth?" Marina questioned frightfully, "oh naw, we're quite real as you can see I stand right before you very eyes," Bruce spoke all too happy. The main camera in the station was still recording and with its sights trained on Bruce, "so... Uh, what brings you around Bruce?" Pearl asking nervously in her seat, "yeah Bruce. You're not gonna eat us or anything? right?" Marina asked taking a step back.

"What?" said Bruce trying to act innocent, then he pace around back on the stage, "ooohh, but I understand. Why trust a shark? right?" then in a flash he changed into shark form and snapped at the camera with his teeth, the result: he managed to scare everyone one stage and everyone watching. At the three Inkling's apartment Ray's phone went off ringing, "hello?" he answered and the girls watched as he tries to calm the other person on the other end down. "Okay- Billy- I don't- BYE!" he hung up and the girls can tell he sounded a bit annoyed, "was that your little brother?" Evie bluntly asked, " _u_ _gh_! yeah," he groaned, "oh that's right he's one of those paranormal geeks ha haa," Alice laughed, "why are you laughing? what if someone calls your phone asking for you?" Ray mentioned and that immediately silenced Alice, "oh."

For everyone that are watching the broadcast are in totally shock to see the absolute terrifying realization that sharks exists; to them they thought sharks was just another folk tale that parents use to scare their kids into being good or something more like big foot, but some Inklings truly believed that sharks exists, they've searched for clues trying to prove they're real, but all they could find are teeth that most Inklings regarded as just a chipped piece of a shell; but there stood Bruce and look who's laughing. No one except Bruce because everyone was too scared that they think he might bite their heads off.

As everyone on set was starting to get on edge Bruce settled down from laughing and he changed back to human form, "ha haa heeee... Relax I'm just joshing ya," he joked, "I won't touch a single tentacle on your pretty little heads, so let's just take the time to get to know each other. Well I already know who you two are," he added leaning in closer to Pearl. "Y-you do?" she asked shaking as Bruce laid his arm round her chair, "of course you're the Off the Hook girls Pearl and Marina "don't get cook, stay off the hook" stuff like that," Bruce spoke while he twirled a finger on Pearl's crown.

"So how did you know about us then?" Marina asked wondering how the Sharkling knew about them, "oh I see you two on T.V. plenty of times," he answered quickly, "oh well, do you mind answering a few question?" Pearl asked. Holding his chin Bruce decided, why not? "lay'em on me," right off the bat someone somewhere called in, "we have a caller," Marina then forwarded it, "what's on your mind, man?" Bruce started. On the end came a familiar voice that Ray recognized it to be his little brother, "uh yes, Mr. Dwight are there more of you?" the caller asked excitedly, "whoa calm down, well yes there are," Bruce answered, "so where are they?" Ray's brother pressed on, "huh? well. I don't know," Bruce admitted.

"You don't know where they are?" Marina stepped in wondering why, "we don't really stay in one place too long, we just keep moving on to the next place when we feel like it, and we don't travel in large numbers like you "squirts" do," Bruce explained. "So... you're just passing by?" Pearl suggested rising a brow, "that's was the plan when my shoal (group) first came here when I was pup, but It seemed that I fell behind, so I was on my own for the past years," Bruce further added. "Aww, you were all by yourself?" Marina spoken sounding sympathetic, "yeah, but I'm doing all right on my own," soon there was another call coming through, "you're on," Marina gave the caller the go ahead.

On the other end they can hear some girls giggling in the background of the call, "okay be quiet * _giggle_ * Um, hey Bruce you look like you have some strong arms," she stated in which in turn fed Bruce's ego, "I was wondering, how strong are you?" she requested. Bruce looked down to Pearl, he grabs hold at the bottom of the chair and lifts her high up, "how's that?" he boasted.

Putting Pearl back down on the ground the girl on the other end just giggled, thanked him for his time, and hung up, "and that's all the time we got," Pearl stated, "until next," Pearl and Marina then stood up and Bruce step aside, "don't get cook. Stay off the hook," they both phrased and took their pose. the camera turned off and everyone set went on break, "so uh Bruce, what are gonna do now?" Pearl wondered see the unschedule interview over, "I was just gonna head back home, why?" he tasked, "oh we were wondering if you wanna be part of the next turf war coming up today? I just came up with a new game," Marina proposed.

"Really? what is it?" Bruce wondered, Marina waved to him to get closer and whispered it to his ear explaining her idea and Bruce smiled loving every bit of it.

* * *

Over At The Apartment

The Alice, Evie, and Ray were getting on edge when the broadcast was over, "what are we gonna do?" Ray exclaimed, "what's he planning?" Evie asked seeing that the Sharkling hasn't ratted them out on live television. Alice paced around living room trying to figure a way out of their situation until then Evie's phone rang out receiving an Email, "it's Marlon, he says to get to the Plaza they're gonna be announcing a new game," she read out to them to hear. Alice and Ray weren't sure what to do, but they had to get to the Plaza to sign up for the next tournament before time runs out.

They grabbed all their gear and head to the plaza as fast as they could down the street to catch the next bus to the plaza as soon as possible, and when they got there they saw their friend Marlon standing in front of the entrance. His hair styled with his tentacle combed to one side and wearing tan shorts and a neon purple t-shirt with black and white sneakers and there stood next to him was a small green Inkling still trying to get the hang of his transformation abilities who was Ray's little brother.

"Hi Billy," Alice greeted the small child, "Billy what are you doing here?" Ray demanded seeing he had his phone out, "I came to see the shark, word just got out saying his gonna be put into a new game about couple hours from now," Billy enthusiastic spoke. However The team, except Marlon, are now in total shock that the new game is going to involve the shark from last night, "uuuuhh... You know what I forgot my goggles back at them apartment, I'm just gonna run back," Ray insisted, "yeah I actually coming down with a, uh? cold, so I'm might-." The two tried to sly their way out, but Alice got in their way stopping them, she pulls them both closer and said, "oh no you're not, we're entering this tournament because I want to blast that stupid smug-shit-eating-grin off of Tyler's face, and I don't care if we have to get eaten and get shitted out by a freak'n shark to do it, WE'RE ENTERING!" she angrily whispered until she shout out the last part.

She let go of both of Ray's shirt and Evie's hoodie and the team went in to enter this year's turf war tournament, so Alice can accomplish her mission to beat her most hated enemy Tyler. Tyler and Alice were at each other's throats as long as Ray, Evie, and Marlon could remember, they fought on who was the fastest at covering ground, who was the first to make it to school, who can hit the most targets, and who can launch the highest, and the end result was always Tyler coming out on top. Honestly between Ray, Evie, and Marlon they know exactly what Tyler was trying to do.

After signing up Marlon turned around towards Alice, "hey I've been trying to call you last night, what gives?" Alice stumbled around for words trying to figure out an excuse, "uh my phone was, uh acting funny, so I'm getting it check," Marlon shrugged. The three exhaled in relief because he warned them not to sneak in last night so they can fool around, but Alice did it anyway.

Inside the four waited in the lobby for further instructions while Billy searched for a good spot to watch the action, they hear the other teams talking amongst themselves wondering what this new game will be, "hey Alice," Alice turned to see a girl calling out to her. She was waving at her to grab her attention, her tentacles were styled in a standard way, wearing a hoodless sports jacket, a beanie with a pair of headphones, and she had a chill expression with her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Hey Nonbiri," Alice greeted seeing the laid back Inkling chewing her gum, "so you saw that Shark dude on T.V. looks pretty mean," she spoke ever so calmly with her eyes half closed, "yeah, looks pretty scary from what I saw, hehe," Alice chuckled nervously. "Word on the street says his gonna be playing," "yeah I heard, wonder what his gonna do?" "don't know, but this guy looks pretty hardcore, know'd what I mean?" "uh... Yeah, yeah pretty much."

Just then Ray comes up by Alice's side, "hey Nonbiri," "s'up," "Alice they're 'bout to start," Ray notified her, "oh, well see ya later Nonbiri," the relaxed Inkling didn't say a word instead she gave them the peace sign and blew another bubble. Not a moment later Pearl and Marina came onto a big screen for all the competitors to see, "are you all ready for this year's turf war?" Pearl shouted out and the crowd cheered in reply.

"Awesome, but before we start it we have a new game to introduce," the picture then switches over to Marina, "the game is call "Sharks & Minnows" the two teams will be pitted against each other all the while trying to avoid Bruce. Bruce is more denser then us so splatting him isn't gonna be easy, it doesn't matter what color your ink is because Bruce will swim right pass it regardless, but if you see a fin sticking out from the ground it's best to turn tail and run if you don't wanna be shark food, Bruce doesn't belong to any team, but you can get extra points for helping him catch his next meal, but most importantly the team who gets splat the most when time runs out loses."

The whole lobby took in all the information now trying figure out strategies on how to effectively avoid and use Bruce to their advantage, but others were quite scared, "now the first two teams to try out will be," Marina started and the screen in the background showing the first contenders. The first was a boy by the name of Cooper, his hair is pretty short and spiky, and is pretty much the rowdiest person in the room, "AAAALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS!" The other team that will be going up against him was Nonbiri and her reaction was... "Cool," she expressed coolheadedly.

Getting all their gear ready Alice and her friends wished Nonbiri the best of luck and they stood and watch on the sidelines, "alright Inklings take our mark," Pearl announced, "get set. GO!" The two teams were dropped in the place where Alice, Ray, and Evie have found Bruce in the first place, the Blackbelly Skaterpark. The first couple of minutes of the match was oddly quiet compared to the other games that they've played, but why did they feel so tense? so on edge? why?

Somewhere else Bruce was streaching his arms about to jump in, to get the ball rolling, "alright time to kick ass and chew gum and kick more ass and I'm all out of ass, but I brought plenty of gum," Bruce gathered speed with every step he took, he launched into the air, and all that was heard was a loud splash. The Inklings simple lose it and just started firing at the opposing team with Cooper blazing through the zone while Nonbiri was the only one remaining perfectly calm and already earning several points for her team.

"WHERE ARE YOU!? YOU BURN OUT! COME OUT SO I CAN TURN YOU INTO PASTE!" Cooper roared, but Nonbiri didn't follow that with a response, she was just watching her polar opposite get angry as he tried to search for her. Nonbiri sat safely on top of a small watch point timing her shots with the enemy team, "this is pretty laid back, even for me," she commented, but that's when she got her first glimps of Bruce.

Looking through her scope Nonbiri spotted Bruce's fin sticking out from the disoganized mess of ink, the fin move on about the zone unnoticed by anyone, creeping up to a player that's on Nonbiri's team. As the Inkling turned around she only saw the very tip of the fin before it disappeared into the ink, Nonbiri scrambled to find the Sharkling again all the while the Inkling Bruce picked out started to panic.

The audince were on the edge of their seats waiting for the Sharkling to strike until an Inkling from Cooper's team pop up from nowhere to splat- " _CHOMP_!" Bruce had shot straight up from directly under the Inkling and came back down with a splash. Soon Bruce came back up in human form, in full height, and was staring down on the little Inkling. The Inkling shot at Bruce, but did little to splat him so Bruce brought out his weapon which no Inkling was familiar with, the gun was squarish in shape, no buttstock, with the piece of the barrel sticking out, but the odd thing about it was that there was no tank to carry the ink, instead it was a clip fed paintball gun.

The ball of paint shot out of the barrel and with surprising results it splattered the Inkling in two or three shots, but after that Bruce kicked it into overdrive and starts running and gunning. For instance one Inkling tried to turn a corner, but right at that second Bruce came out right at him, in his mind the Inkling saw everything froze the moment he saw Bruce right in front of him, and in that moment he knew he fucked up * _SPLAT_ * Bruce had pretty much striked the Inkling down with one swing with his gun, "outta my way squirt, if you don't want me running your ass over," Bruce remarked.

Bruce then sinks down to the ink, launches himself into the air, and lands on an Inkling on top of a wall, then Bruce starts picking off Inklings with a combination of guns and grenades. When he sees an Inkling Bruce fires his gun, if he sees two or more together he'll lobs a grenade at them, and sometimes he'll charge at one which actually scares the crap out of them, it was a bit more intense, for the players had to worry about two things at the same time.

Slowly timing her shots Nonbiri was splatting Inklings left and right, she cut one off from trying to swim away from Bruce by cutting off that Inkling's ink trail, in all honesty she refused to shoot at him seeing that the Sharkling can tank a lot of hits. Nonbiri managed to spot every Inkling in the zone, all except- "FOUND YA!" Nonbiri looked up and saw Cooper about to strike her down with a paint brush.

Jumping out of the way, Cooper missed her and seemingly getting frustrated, "RAGH! HOLD STILL!" "uh, no thanks," while Nonbiri was avoiding Cooper's brush, Bruce has been lurking around stalking unsuspecting Inkling who weren't paying any attention. Gulping up one after another Bruce was having a blast chasing Inklings, he never felt so free, he then stands up and brings out all his gum so he can devour it at once. He tosses it into the air to catch with his mouth, but only for it to get blasted away by a stray shot, "... You son of BITCH! now I have no ass to kick or no gum to chew," Bruce stated angrily.

Over with the two leaders of the two teams Nonbiri tried firing at Cooper, but all she had was her splatterscope and Cooper was way too close, "what's wrong? am I getting too close?" Cooper tuanted as he came closer and closer on splatting Nonbiri and she was on rare occasions is losing her calm expression. Cooper has managed to corner her with her tank empty Nonbiri watched as Cooper hefted his brush over his head, "any last words before I turn ya into a puddle?" "can I not be turned a puddle?" Nonbiri pleaded. Cooper then he swung his brush down, Nonbiri closed her eyes from the incoming hit- _SPLAT!_

Nonbiri opened her eyes and saw that Bruce had launched himself and landed on Cooper, she saw him reemerges from the ink, sticking out his snout towards Nonbiri, and she figured she was next. "Psst, hey you got more of that gum?" Bruce asked leaving Nonbiri a bit confused, but then she heard the horn go off, "time's up," Pearl announced, "and the winners are... Nonbiri," Marina cheered and so did everyone else.

"Huh," Nonbiri shrugged, "YEAH NONBIRI!" Alice cheered from the sidelines, Nonbiri looked back down to Bruce still in shark form, she took out a piece and flicked it towards him, and Bruce leaped up and snatches it, then comes splashing down, "thanks," Bruce said blowimg a bubble. "No problem," Nonbiri welcomed and then turns to the opposing respond point where Cooper was laying dazed, "AND I'LL SEE AT DINNER!" she shouted, "wait? you two are dating?" Bruce questioned feeling confused, "yup," "didn't he tried to flatten you into a pancake?" "we're competitive, anyway see ya later shark-man," Nonbiri walks off leaving Bruce scratching his head.

* * *

Three Hours Later

After the one time Sharks & Minnows was introduced the players didn't want play another round giving the fact they didn't want to go up against Bruce so Pearl, Marina, and Bruce agreed to retire the game immediately and went back to turf wars. Alice, Ray, and Evie managed to give Marlon the slip so they can follow Bruce who was just walking about to see if they can find a way to get back the phone, "alright we'll wait until he's alone and one of us has to distract him and..." Alice trailed as she couldn't come up with last part of her plan.

"And then what?" Ray exclaimed, "I don't know, I haven't thought of it that far," Alice shot back, "guys stop fighting Marlon's gonna be looking for us if we don't get back in time," Evie argured. The three friends were now in another argument bickering to each other until, "what're you guys doing?" the three jumped in fear, but settled down instantly seeing Billy standing right behind them. "Billy what are you doing?" Ray demanded seeing his little brother, "Mr. Dwight wanted me to give you this," Billy held out to their amazement Alice's phone, "my phone, but why?" "he said it was in good faith and trust, and I even got a picture with him," Billy then shows a photo of them on his phone.

"So he just handed my phone over, why?" Alice questioned, "hey guys look," Evie called out showing that Bruce was walking down an alleyway, "where's he off to?" Ray asked. They followed him closely to see where Bruce will lead them, turning up one corner the group turned to see Bruce had vanished in plain sight, "what? where'd he go?" Alice asked seeing no trace of him. The place where Bruce disappeared in was some back alley with trashcans huddled up against the walls, and a man hole cover not completely closed leaving the three to glance at one another.

* * *

Flowing through the tubes of the sewers Bruce had launched out of the pipe and into a large arranged room with a pool of white ink for him to land in. The room was large with dimly working lights, and other appliance that look outdated like a refrigerator and stove off to his left obviously the kitchen, a T.V. and couch to the right, and ahead of him was the door to his room.

However someone else was already there, "that's by far is the stupidest thing you ever done," a feminine voice called out to him from the shadow, scorning the Shrakling still in the pool, "oh c'mon nothing bad happen," Bruce shot back, "nothing bad happened "yet" young man," "oh what'd you know?... Marie."


	3. Chapter 3 Origins

"What'd you want Aunt Marie?" Bruce asked in annoyance, and one of the Squid Sisters emerged from the shadows, "what you did was incredibly recklessly, showing yourself out on live television for the whole city to see," Marie noted the Sharkling's actions. Bruce remained in the pool of ink just swimming in circles in shark form while he was scorn by the Inkling, "Bruce, we're trying to keep you out of harms way, what if the Octarians see that broadcast? they'll probably kidnap and brainwash you, like what they did to your Aunt Callie," Bruce rolled his eyes which seemed to made Marie more mad.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young man, the Octarians are dangerous," Marie added trying warn the arrogant shark, "you should listen to Agent 2, Bruce, she's wise beyond her years," spoke a elderly male voice coming from the kitchen. "Ugh, hi Great Uncle Cuttlefish," Bruce groaned seeing the elderly man raiding his fridge, "that's "Great Cap'n Cuttlefish" to you mister-," "just because you wear a captain's hat, that you've bought for five bucks, dosen't automatically make you captain," Bruce protested. "Besides I can take care of myself if the Octarians ever wanna brainwash me," Bruce mentioned, "I've told your, you're not ready to fight the Octarians,-" "OH, and those two randos that you randomly picked out in the Plaza were? when the Great Zapfish got fish-napped, TWICE," Bruce argued.

There was a moment of silence when Marie and Cuttlefish heard his counterargument, "That's... Not the point. The point is-" "aww, quit badgering the kid Marie," Callie interrupted by speaking through the T.V. with her face displayed on the screen. "You're not helping Callie," Marie told her cousin through the television, "his a shark and sharks needs to roam," Callie argued, "hey Aunt Calie," Bruce waved at the T.V. with his fin, "hello Bruce," she greeted back. Even though Cuttlefish and Marie had the same idea on how to handle Bruce's upbringing, but Callie was the one who let Bruce off the leash so he doesn't feel too wieghed down at times when he was a pup.

* * *

Years Ago

It was raining, It was cold, and the wind was whipping the air, on their way home the two very young cousins were trying to hurry on home as fast as they could, "c'mon Marie, we're getting all wet- achew," Callie sneezed as the result of the rainy weather threaten to give her a cold. Marie was close behind, she was shielding herself with her umbrella, "I'm coming, wait," she called out until a gust of wind swooped down and ripped her umbrella out her hand.

The umbrella landed in a tiny stream of water on the side of the street leading down to a storm drain, Marie ran after her umbrella with the heavy rain beating down on her, and the freezing wind whipping in her face, but she couldn't make it. Unfortunately Marie's umbrella fell through the drain disappearing from her sights, "nnoooo!" she cried out, failing to catch her umbrella on time, Marie shed one small tear and turn around to head back home. Marie Sloched onward, looking down on the ground, that was her favorite umbrella, and now it's gone, that is until she saw it coming up steam right beside her on the street.

The umbrella was standing straight up from the ground all by itself, Marie looked side to side, and back to the umbrella that magically stood right before her, she reached out and grabbed it, then she saw a small fin sticking out from the spot. Marie crouched closer to have a better look at the fin, she then flicked it, and there popped out a pair of eyes. Marie jumped back and the fin retreated back into the storm drain, Marie ran after it, and looked down at the drain, but whatever it was, it's gone.

The next morning was much nicer, there wasn't a cloud in sight, the sun was high in the air and in full view, but everything was still wet. Marie was back at the same storm drain the strange little creature had disappeared, "are you still on about this?" Callie exclaimed. Marie had told her family what happened and what she saw, but they all said she was probably seeing thing, "I know what I saw, it was a shark, I know it is," Marie spoke up. "there's no such things as sharks, it was probably just the rain in your eyes," Callie argued, but Marie stayed true to her belief.

Marie had waited and waited for something to happen, but nothing did, so she came up with a plan, Marie ran back home and got her secret stash of candy and left a trail of it leading to one of the oldest trick in the book, a box being held up by a stick with a string tied to it. Marie waited patiently, looking over a corner, "what are you doing?" Marie looked behind her and saw her cousin again, "sssshh, I'm trying to catch it," "you're not gonna catch it because it's not real," "is too," "is not," "is too," "is not," the two argued and were too distracted to see the little pup just gulping up the pieces of candy laid out one at time.

Out of the corner of her eye Callie saw the little shark pup for the first time, "what the?" she spoke out seeing the candy being snatched up, Marie then turned back around and saw the little shark eat the last piece of the candy trail. Marie quickly grabbed hold of the string and pulled on it, but the little thing got out of the way of the falling box, and swam right back into the drain, "no come back!" Marie yelled out, but it was too late the sharkling was gone again. "Th-th-that was a shark," Callie stammered, "I told you," Marie remarked, "then let's go get it," "yeah, but-" "but what?" Marie held up on piece a candy in a sad expression, "this is last the piece," she noted.

"... Ugh, gimme that," Callie snatched the piece out her cousin's hand and walked towards her uncle who was fishing nearby, "hey Uncle Cuttlefish, can I have a rod," Callie asked, "sure sweetie, here you go." the Cap'n handed her a spare rod, Callie pierced the piece of candy though the hook, "uh, Callie what're you doing?" Cuttlefish asked, "fishing uncle," Callie answered and casts her bait straight into the drain, "Callie the ocean's over here," "I'm trying to catch a differen't kind of fish uncle," "like what?" before Callie could answer, the line tugged and Callie was dragged forward.

"AAAAHH! UNCLE HELP!" Callie yelled out planting her heals into the dirt, Cuttlefish took the rod from Callie and tried to reel in whatever was pulling on the line, but it wasn't going down without a fight, "whoa, we've got a fighter," Cap'n pulled hard and let the catch have a little slack to tire it out as he'll do with other catches he had. For a minute the Cap'n had managed to reel in the catch out of the drain and he was in complete shock, "what? it's a shark, and a pup at that," the hook was caught between the pup's teeth and the little shark growled as it was pulled out of its hidding place, but still kept fighting, "whoa, Callie, Marie, bring an ink tank, quick," the Captain told his two nieces as he was pulled foward.

Marie and Callie ran and grabbed an empty tank, "got it uncle," the cousins said in unison, "good, get ready becau- AAAAAAAAAHHH!" the Sharkling bolted away up the empty streets dragging the cousin's uncle with him. The Sharkling went up hills, through bushes, through trash cans, and even up small walls with the Cap'n getting dragged through them all, but eventually Marie and Calie got in front of the Sharkling's path and it swam into the tank. The cousins shut the tank closed and held it up to their triumph and Cuttlefish slidding to a complete stop.

The old man rose from the hard pavement and cracked his back, "good work girls," Cuttlefish gave them a thumbs up and took the tank off their hands. They went inside their home, closed all the curtains, and locked all the doors, they've place the tank on top of the kitchen table, and look to see the little guy all scared, "I can't believe it, after all my years I've never seen a live shark," Cuttlefish gazed at the tank. "aww, but uncle it looks scared," Marie mentioned seeing the frightful expression on the little Sharkling.

"Can we let it out?" Callie asked looking over her uncle's shoulders, her uncle unscrewed the top off, but the little thing was too frighten to leave, "don't be scared," Marie told the young shark and then held up a cookie. The shark pup slowly approached her hand, he sniffed at it, and when he liked the way it smelled he open up his mouth showing his razor sharp teeth. Marie jumped back and dropped the cookie onto the table and the little Sharkling tore it to shreds, "hungry little fellow are you? wait right her I got something for ya," Cuttlefish walked to the fridge and pulled out half of a sub sandwich. He placed the plate down and let the Shark decided if he liked it or not, but soon after sniffing it, the little pup devoured the sandwich along with the plate that carried it.

While still in shark form the Sharkling wag its tail now feeling happy, "haha, can we keep'em uncle? can we?" the cousins asked, "hmm?" Cuttlefish stoked his bread, looking down on the strange little being on his kitchen table seeing the cute little smile on his face. "Oh alright," the cousins cheered for joy and the Sharkling jumped on the table and then changed into the form of a little boy about half the size of the girls, "woow," Callie let out seeing the shark change into a boy, "hm, looks like we've got another mouth to feed, but what should we name ya little fella?" Cuttlefish pondered, rubbing the boy's hair. "Ooh, can I name him?" Marie asked jumping up and down and her uncle simply nodded his head, "mmm? Bruce, your name is now Bruce," and the little Shark-boy seemed to love it.

* * *

Back In The Present

After that Bruce was part of the family for years, but was kept a secret, and when he became old enough the Squid Sisters and Cap'n Cuttlefish found him a place to stay in the sewers. In his spare time Bruce will scavange for parts that were thrown away by the Inklings up top, Sheldon has taught him well. Maybe too well.

"C'mon Bruce we've tried hard to make this place feel like home for you," Marie tried to defend her argument, "yeah, like the T.V." Cap'n Cuttlefish mentioned, "yeah, the parts, I had to build the damn thing," Bruce reminded, "hey at least you did a good job doing it," "yeah, thanks for the "build your own T.V. playset" ages 6 and up," Bruce quipped. "Now that you made your presences known, what if someone followed you here?" Marie prompted trying to predict the outcome of what's to happen, "relax, no one followed me and I made sure the sewer cover was shut," Bruce assured.

However right after speaking those words a sound was heard coming from the pipe that leads to Bruce's home and out came screaming Alice, Ray, and Evie. They shot through the pipe and splashed into the ink pool, "... hehe, hi," Alice timidly waved at the local residences, "... I thought I did," said Bruce seeing the disdain look on Marie's face. She was going to say something, but then Billy came out of the pipe, landing on the three unannounced guest, "wooow," he said in amazment and then pulled out a phone and started taking pictures, the result making Marie more upset.


	4. Chapter 4 Truce

The four unannounced guests sat there in the pool of ink as the three residences of the home were looking right at them, "ha ha, sorry we were looking for the bathroom and we seemed to have taken a wrong turn, we'll just show ourselves out," Alice lied hoping to tip-toe around her and her friends' situation and so her and her friends tried to swim back up the pipe they've came in, but Bruce splashed down in the pool with his tail, washing the four of them back down.

"Aaaaah! ahh! eh?" the four friends were quite confused as why the ink used to stop them from leaving didn't make them go splat, "relax, white ink is completely harmless," Marie assured them. The four then calmed down, then were dragged out of the pool by Bruce, and were placed on the couch, "what are you gonna do with us?" Ray dared asked, "we're gonna feed you to Bruce," Callie chuckled darkly, frightening the four, but then Bruce muted the T.V. she was displayed on.

"Yeah... I'm not gonna do that?" Bruce explained, "how can we trust you?" Alice demanded, "he could've ratted you out and got you suspended for shits and giggles, but no he gave you knit wits the phone back," Callie explained after being unmuted. "Indeed, so be greatfull," Marie told them, "huh, but who are you?" Evie asked for the two squid girls' identity, "what? seriously? we're the Squid Sisters. You know, those Squid Sisters," Marie explained while doing the pose, but it didn't ring any bells for the four.

Seeing the four just tilting their heads to the right, Callie rolled her eyes, "ugh, forget Marie we're hasbeens," Callie told her cousin, "fine," Maire admitted, crossing her arms while pouting. While Cuttlefish, Marie, and Callie discuss what to do the four wondered on about the dwelling that is Bruce's home, Ray and Billy noticed an old pinball machine off in the corner and both were drawn by its looks and charm. Evie fiddled with the pool of white ink finding it very interesting on how she can move about in it without harm, "how come this ink doesn't do anying thing to me? I'm not the same color as it," Evie asked.

"Because the color white is the presences of all color," Bruce explained, "any color can mix with it without any trouble, it's basically a blank slate," he added, but then he noticed that they're one Inkling short. Alice was in Bruce's room digging through his things, there was a work bench with varies tools, parts, and blueprints laying around with a wheeled stool. She even saw many mix tapes, CDs, and even records organized neatly on a shelf, Alice ran though the tapes, and discs, but she didn't know what the cover said, it was in a different langue, but then she found a CD case with an old photo of human.

Alice gasps in surprise to what she is seeing, she heard of the speices plenty of times in her high school biology class, but seeing a photo of a live one. Amazed by the finding she didn't notice Bruce coming up and snatching the case away from her, "Hey, didn't your parents teach you it's rude to go through someone else's belongings?" Bruce asked putting the case back in its place. "Th-th-that was a picture of a human, is all of this human music? how did you get these?" Alice asked excitingly.

"We Sharklings know a lot about humans, given if we don't eat them first," Bruce explained, "so what kinda music do you listen to?" Alice continued, scanning though the songs, "mostly punk rock, metal, shit like that," "care to play me one?" Bruce shrugged, pulling out a CD case from the shelf with the cover being a face of a male human with long, dark, and wet hair and blood running straight down his nose, mouth, and neck, Bruce walks up to a boom box of his making, and pops the CD in.

Bruce pressed play and Alice listened closely to the lyrics.

"We're not gonna die, and you can never kill us"

"We're not gonna die, and you can never hurt us"

"What song is this?" Alice asked, shaking her head to the beat, "it's "Party Til You Puke" by Andrew W.K." "gross, BUT I LOVE IT!" Bruce than stops the track and puts it back with the others. Bruce escorted Alice out of his room, but there on the couch he saw Marie showing a photo album of him when he was younger to Ray, Evie, and Billy all huddled around her, "and this him making a mess at the dinner table," Marie showed a photo of Bruce sitting in a high chair with spaghetti all over his face and the three were giggling at sight of the cute shark pup.

"... So not cool," Bruce pouted, "and this is him when he was teething," Marie showed a photo of Bruce standing next to Cap'n Cuttlefish's boat which he took a huge bite out of it. The three glanced to one another upon seeing how just a small pup can take huge chunks off a boat, "you done embarrassing me?" Bruce asked, a bit pissed off, Marie closed the photo album, and joined her uncle and Bruce. Alice sat down with her friends, "so what are gonna do with us?" Evie asked.

Bruce stepped forward seeing that it was his fault that they got dragged into this, "I'm gonna let go," he bluntly said, "you're letting us go? why?" Ray asked and Bruce put on a soft smile instead of his toothy grin. "Because I believe I can trust you four to keep this our secrect, remember I could've humiliated all of you on live television, but I didn't, but hey kid can I see your phone for a sec?" Billy handed his phone over and they all wonder what he was gonna do.

The moment the phone was in his palm, Bruce crushed the device with his bear hands, and before Billy did anything Bruce handed him his phone. it was rectangular and had a wide smooth screen like there phones, but the top was flat and a bit bulky and it even had a small plastic antenna. "It's not one of those trendy Inkling phones, but it does anything those phones can, expect it's ugly as hell, but you can pretty much call anyone anywhere you want, but the best part that it's free," Bruce explain and Billy immediately forgave him and accepted his offer.

"So. Can I trust you?" Bruce asked again, Alice, Evie, and Ray glanced at one another and all agreed to keep their mouths shut, after that Bruce escorted them back to the surface. "Hey, thanks again for keeping this a secret," Bruce thanked, "don't mention," Alice noted giving him a thumbs up, "but hey, how did you get my phone in the first place?" "it fell out of your pocket when I was chasing ya," "oh, and thanks for not ratting us out even though we've just missed our tournament, but hey there's always next year."

Bruce retreated back into the sewer and the four Inkling head back before- "I was waiting for you guys," there stood in front of the Inklings was Marlon with a displeasing look on his face, "so you guys went in the Skaterpark after hours even after I told you not to?" The three more grown Inklings smiled nervously seeing that the most mature member of the group caught them red-handed. Marlon just pinch the bridge of his nose seeing that thay already missed this years Splatfest they've been punished enough already, so they spend the rest of their day at the plaza.


	5. Chapter 5 Making Friends

The next day Alice, Ray, Evie, and Marlon were standing around at the plaza, it was a little busy with Inklings, crustaceans, fishes, and whatever walking about their day, shopping, working, our just talking about their own day. Ray, Evie, and Marlon were dragged to the plaza by Alice who said that they needed to be there, "Alice, why did you bring us to the plaza?" Marlon asked sitting at an outdoor cafe, "yeah, what's the occasion?" Evie chimed in.

Before Alice can answer their question someone else answered for her because climbing out of the sewer hole in the middle of the plaza was Bruce. Sliding the man-hole cover back into place everyone nearby were completely caught off guard as the Sharkling just popped out of nowehere, "what? can a guy just enjoy his daily commute?" Bruce asked a bit annoyed on how people were just staring. Alice waved at Bruce, calling him over to them, "Alice? why's Mr. I-Can-Snap-You-Two doing here?" Ray asked, "I called him over, to see he wanted to hang out," Alice answered. "How did you call him? we didn't get his phone number," Evie brought up, "I wrote a letter, put it in a bottle, and I flushed it down the toilet," Alice explained.

* * *

Yesterday At The Trio's Apartment

Inside her room Alice had finished writing her letter, she then pulled out an empty soda bottle, rolled up the note, and stuffed it in, but there was one thing Alice hasn't figured out yet, how is she going to send it? She looked around her room while tapping her lips as she pondered, "how I'm gonna send-" she then stopped herself just when an idea popped into her head.

She turned her head towards her bathroom seeing her toilet in full view, "ah, haa," she spoke out, she then dropped the bottle into the bowl, flushed it, and watched it as it was washed away.

* * *

In The Sewer

The bottled note was shooting through the complex and filthy system of the sewers, Bruce was sitting on the couch surfing through the channels of the T.V until the bottle shot out of the pipe and struck him to the side of the head. "OW! SON OF-" Bruce cried out in annoyance, but he then saw the bottle on the floor, he plucked out the cork, and read the letter inside.

* * *

Present

"Alright Alice, got your message," Bruce confirmed by holding up said message in a bottle in his hand, "Alice are you for "eel"? why did you call this guy," Marlon interjected himself into the argument. "Please tell me you didn't just said that?" Bruce asked, kinda cringing at the pun, "what? "for eel" why?" Evie wondered, "because it's stupid and annoying just as any other stupid pun," Bruce explained. "For eel?" Ray dared repeat, and even though he got a good chuckle, Bruce came up to his face, "say another one and I'll beat you to death with your own frickin shoes," he threaten and Ray shuts his mouth.

"Pardon me one sec," Marlon excused himself and grabbed Alice by her arm and whispered, "Alice you do know this guy isn't the nicest guy?" "sure he can be a bit intense, but he's actually is a nice guy," "no, no, no, just look at him, he's rude, he's violent-" "I can hear you, my ears are better than yours," Bruce yelled out to Marlon. "C'mon give him a chance, he didn't get us supended from splatfest, and he pretty much saved Nonbiri from getting splat by her boyfriend, what more do you need?" Alice stated her case and Marlon groaned, "fine, but we might need to change the whole one-man-army getup," Marlon suggested, "deal."

Turning back to the other three seeing Bruce just poking Evie on the very top of her head just to annoy her, "Alright Bruce, you ready to hang out?" Alice asked, "... Yup" "great, but you need to change your whole "Hasta La Vista" getup," "what's wrong with it?" "nothing, just that you don't need to dress up like you're about to take down a drug ring," "ugh... Fine," "excellent, let's go get you some new duds."

Walking into the Ye Olde Cloth Shop to pick out a new outfit the four Inklings plus one Sharkling met with the owner of the shop, Jelfonzo, "welcome to the Ye Olde Cloth Shop, can I help you find what you're looking for?" Jelfonzo greeted the five customers. "Yes, can you help our friend here?" Alice asked pointing at Bruce standing right behind her. The sentient Jellyfish looked at Bruce head-to-toe, "uh... I think the only clothing I have in his size is probably in the big clearance box over there," Jelfonzo points at the middle of the store where a large box sat.

"Might as well dive right in," Bruce dives into the clearance box head first and seemingly vanished into the random clothes inside, the gang gathered around the box. Some of the clothes shifted and moved until finally Bruce popped right out... With a, beard? "WHAT YEAR IS THIS!?"

After they shaved off the beard they managed to find a few clothes that would fit, "alright how'bout these?" Bruce had found one shirt that's in his size it was a shade of blue, with long sleeves, with three buttons, and a round neck hole and one pair of dark blue lose-fit pants. "Well try'em on," Evie spoke, Bruce went behind a curtain and seconds later he came back outwith his attire replaced with the clearance ones, but with his sleeves rolled up, besides the boots he looked more casual.

"Now that's more like it," Alice stuck her thumb up in approval, Bruce paid for the new close and the gang walked out of the shop, that is until Bruce spotted a dolphin just sitting on a bench and staring at Bruce, "WHAT THE HELL YA LOOK'N AT!?" he snapped at the marine mammal. After being dragged away they went to watch the next turf war match seeing Nonbiri playing again, "yeah Nonbiri, kick their ass!" Alice cheered in the stands. Alice has gone to grab a drink at the snack bar, but then she heard a familiar yet cocky voice, "well, well, well," Alice groaned and turned to see her arch nemesis, Tyler.

"Ugh, what'd you want Tyler?" Alice growled at the Squid-boy, "heard you were a no show when you and friends were called up for your first match," Tyler stated with smug expression. "Yeah because we were too busy doing something else," Alice shot back trying come up with an excuse, "naa, I think you were too scared to face me," "YOU SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH!" "admit it, you were too chi-" before Tyler could finish his response, Bruce had came up and lifted him up in the air by his collar.

"This little shit bothering you Alice?" Bruce asked while Tyler dangled his feet, Aliced hummed to herself with a devious smile, "naw he was actually gonna pay me back the twenty bucks he owed me, right Tyler?" Tyler knew she was lying, but he didn't think the Shark-boy wouldn't believe him, "uh yeah, here ya go," Tyler fumbled with his wallet and handed the twenty to the Squid-girl, "you're too kind, you can let him go now Bruce." Right after Bruce let him down Tyler ran right off, "thanks big guy, for having my back," Alice thanked, "hey what are friends for, now give me a hotdog with twenty buck lied about," Alice giggled seeming that Bruce wasn't really mad about being used to get some cash, but she was willing to break bread.

In the end of the match Nonbiri's team won, the crowd cheered, but not as loud as her friends when Bruce snuck in a rocket launcher and fired it into the air. When everyone saw that trigger happy Shark-boy fired his celebratory shot, they all run in panic looking for cover, all the while Bruce was left behind still cheering, "WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" When he noticed everyone was gone, Bruce looked up and noticed what he did without thinking, "aww shit-" *BOOOOOOM*...

"... Ow,"

* * *

Walking out of the infirmary with only a couple of scrapes and bruises the gang, now with Nonbiri joining them walked down the streets with Bruce going "ow" with every step he took. "Why did you do that?" Marlon asked, "because why not, ow," Bruce responded, "yeah Marlon, but where were you hiding that rocket launcher?" Alice wondered. "It's not where you think I hid it, ( _I've seen what's on your phone_ )," Bruce whispered to her and Alice turned red, "hehehe, nevermind," she giggled nervously.

"Hey Bruce what kind of rocket launcher was that?" Evie asked, "yeah, I never seen launcher like that one," Nonbiri added for the launcher that Bruce had wasn't like any other. It only posses one barrel with the back end being more wider than the front, it had more slick design at the front end, with an angled grip sticking to the left. "So where'd you get?" Ray asked, "I didn't get, I made it," Bruce answered and the group were amazed to hear such a thing, "you've made it? did you make that gun and those grenades too?" Ray pressed on, "yup, all of them," Bruce replied, "how did you learn to make them?" Evie asked.

"Uhh, sorry, but I can't tell you," the group were bit disappointed that Bruce wasn't willing to spill the beans, but they just let it go and went on with their day. However they failed to notice that they, Bruce in peculiar, were being watched, far up in the buildings.


	6. Chapter 6 My New TV

Today was the last day of splatfest, most of the stores and shops owners have turned in for the day, and everyone was either at home watching the last match of the season or got tickets to watch it in person. The teams goings head-to-head for the last match this splatfest were Nonbiri and Tyler, and Alice, Ray, Evie, and Marlon were cheering on for her, but they didn't get tickets. Luckily however Bruce invited them to watch the match at his home down in the sewer.

Down in said sewer Bruce wanted everyone to gather around, the match doesn't start in a few hours and so will Alice and the others, so for now Marie, Callie, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Sheldon, and even Agents 3 & 4 had gathered around because Bruce had an announcement to make. The others lined up next to the living area of the sewer while Sheldon was in the kitchen preparing his snack before the game starts, "hey Sheldon, remember to take the silverware out this time, I don't wanna replace another microwave," Bruce told his young teacher.

"Relax, like I'm gonna make that stupid mistake again," Sheldon retorted and placed the bowl in the kitchen appliance, "I'm glad that all of you can make it," Bruce greeted, "Aunt Marie & Callie, Great Uncle Cuttlefish, Four cool seeing you here, and WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU DURING THE FREAK'N SEQUEL, THREE!?" he yelled at Agent 3 which she just shook her head in annoyance. "Ah, the silent treatment, well maybe-" Bruce stopped when he noticed someone he managed to miss. There appearing out of nowhere beside Three was an Octoling, with tan colored skin, and rose colored tentacles, she stood there in silence just like Three and Four and tried not to look at Bruce directly in the eye.

"... Who the hell are you?" he asked, very confused on why there was an Octoling here, "Bruce this is Agent 8," Cap'n Cuttlefish introduced, "she helped me and Agent 3 to get back home from the Metro." When the elderly Squid-man was done explaining, Bruce welcomed her, "well if you helped bring my Great Uncle back home, then you're a friend to me, but don't let these racists scare you off," he pointed to the Squid Sisters which made them mad, "WHAT!? look who's talking, you dolphin hater," Callie retorted. "THEY ARE EVIL AND ARE PLOTTING TO DESTROY US ALL!" Bruce protested, "but I'm getting off track here, go take your seats all of you."

Everyone sat down the chairs and couches, but for some reason there was a big tarp in front of them where the T.V. should be, "now I present to you all my new creation," Bruce then grabbed hold of the tarp and ripped it off, showing everyone a much newer looking and advance T.V. that now replaces the old one. "Here stands before you is a new 114 inch screen T.V. giving you a 80% more clearer picture, more array of colors, surround sound, and even internet access," Bruce finished, awwing everyone. "It's beautiful * _sniff_ *" Cuttlefish wipped away a tear, "Bruce, you continue to amaze us," Marie congratulated, "thank you, thank you, you're all too kind, now let's enjoy the final match of the season," Bruce proclaimed and everyone cheered.

Hopping onto the couch between 3 and 8, Bruce pulled out the remote and switched the T.V. on, "coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square with team ice cream vs team cake," Marina and Pearl announced and then got into an argument on which is better. "They do know there's ice cream cakes, right?" Callie asked and everybody just shrugged, but then all of a sudden the T.V. turned off and little steams of smoke came off the back of the T.V.

"What happened? why did the T.V. go off?" Cuttlefish asked surprisingly, but then they looked a little higher and saw Sheldon with a shocked expression, and the glass of the microwave shattered and smoking as well. Bruce got up from the couch and slowly looked over the back of the T.V. there he saw a little hole on the back and something shinny sticking out of it. Bruce reached out, grabbed it, and pulled it out to reveal a fork, "... Four, can you run to my work bench and bring me a star screwdriver," Four got up without question and ran into Bruce's room.

After Four came back, he handed the tool to Bruce, and he unscrewed the back, removing the cover of the T.V. to see where the fork struck and hoping it didn't hit anything important, "what happened Bruce?" Marie asked trying to look over the T.V. and Bruce reemerge and held up a small little box with four lenses and some wires sticking out. "Sheldon nailed the T.V. projector," Bruce told her, "can you fix it before the match starts?" Callie asked, "I can, but I can't because this is the last part I had," Bruce informed her, "can't you get another projector?" Marie asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to find parts these days, now that people are recycling all their appliances?" Bruce told them, "plus most of the parts in this T.V. is outdated for the spares I have right now," the Sharkling added. The gang all moaned with disapproval, "thanks a lot Sheldon," Callie yelled out, "c'mon guys I forgot-" "shut it, you minion reject."

"Bruce is there any other way you can fix the T.V. before the match starts?" Cuttlefish asked calmly, "I could start from scratch, take what's left of the old T.V. and make a completely brand new one, if you wanna be cheap?" Bruce offered plan: A, "or we can just buy a new one, like normal people?" offering plan: B. "PLANE: A!" Callie roared, "being cheap is then, I think I have a blue print for a new T.V. at my bench," Bruce walked into his room and sat at his bench with everyone looking over his shoulders. Bruce opened a drawer revealing varies cylinder containers, "let's see, no, no, not that one- ah, here it is," Bruce pulled out a container, popped it open, and then laid out the plans and everyone awwed at what they all saw.

"O.K. I have nearly everything I need to make this T.V. except for one part," Bruce explained and pulled out a picture of the devices, "again we're gonna need a projector for the T.V. and the one I need is a very rare one, which means it's very expensive, so far I can only find these at the junk yard in Octovalley, so somebody's gotta go digging through trash while I build the T.V."

"NOT IT!" Marie and Callie shouted while Agents 3, 4, and 8 put their fingers on the tip of the nose, "Well It's up to me to get the projector, wish me luck," Cap'n ran off out the door, "Sheldon go with our uncle," Marie ordered the weapons specialist. "Why me?" he asked, "because it's your fault for breaking the T.V." Callie argued, "* _sigh_ * fine, WAIT FOR ME CAP'N!" Sheldon shouted out. "O.K. while we're waiting for them to get back, roll the T.V. in here," Bruce instructed everyone.

* * *

Octovalley

When Cuttlefish and Sheldon made it to Octovalley the elderly man looked out to indescribable size of the valley, "O.K. how are we gonna find the projector in all that, Cap'n?" Sheldon asked, "easy, we're gonna go fishing," and there he pulled out a fishing rod. Cuttlefish drew back his rod and with all his strength casts his line out to the mountain of garbage.

"Alright let's see what we caught," reeling the line, the Cap'n pull out a tire, "let's try that again," he suggested and casts his line again.

* * *

Bruce's Dwelling

Back in the dwelling of Bruce's home, the Sharkling was hard at work at tearing apart the old T.V. and using what's left to build the new one, looking through his belongs, Agent 8 had stumbled upon assortment of strange looking weapons that she's never seen. However the Octoling spotted something that looked very out of place among the variety of weapons.

There stood before her on a shelf surrounded by weapons was a small, clear, plastic box housing the cutest little thing she has ever seen; a dwarf hamster with a piece of tape on the box that had the word "Cheesers" written on it. Eight awwed at the sight of the tiny fur ball and thought about holding it in her hand, and so attempted to pet the hamster on the top of its head with her fingertips.

"I wouldn't do that," Eight yanked her hand out of the cage before she can even make contact, she looked over to see Marie standing next to her, "yeah Bruce "trained" the hamster to kill," Marie quotedly explained. Eight glanced back at the little cage, seeing the cute little creature nibble away at a little food pellet, "if you're just gonna stand there and take up space go somewhere else," Bruce instructed them, and so the two of them waited in the living room.

* * *

Octovalley

After a while Cap'n Cuttlefish and Sheldon had made no progress at finding the projector they needed, so far they reeled in a tire, a boot, a tin can, and a book of cliches, but still no projector, "we're never gonna find that part in all that junk," Sheldon spoken out. When all hope was lost the two heard a voice not to far form where they're at, "argh, what'd we have here? looks like one of those fancy whatchamacallit gizmos," Cap'n and Sheldon looked over to see a red crab digging through garbage and filling it up in a shopping cart.

"Looks new and looks expensive too," the crab noted, inspecting the part in his claw, Cuttlefish noticed that the part he held in his claw was the projector they need. Seeing the crab packing up, Cuttlefish ran in front of the cart to stop him, "WAIT A SECOND SIR!" Cuttlefish yelled out, "eh? make it quick old man, time is money," the impatient crab noted.

"Well mister, we were wondering if we can take that part off your claws," Sheldon offered, the crab held his claw to his chin, "hmm... Alright, twenty buck," "what?" "you heard me boyo, I'm not running a charity here, now pay up." Sheldon fished out his wallet and paid the crab, he hands them the part and the two were on their way.

Watching them disappear over the horizon, the crab held the twenty dollar bill up to his nose and took a big sniff, "aahh... The sweet smell of an all days sucker."

* * *

Bruce's Dwelling

Shooting right out of the pipes Cuttlefish and Sheldon (with little more difficulty) splashed into the ink pool, "WE GOT IT!" they both yelled holding the projector up in the air. "Awesome, now we can watch the match," Callie cheered, Sheldon handed the device to Bruce to handle, "Sheldon, you officially redeemed yourself," Bruce granted.

"Thanks buddy, it was quite a hassle," Sheldon noted to everyone, "Cap'n here tried fishing the part out of the junkyard, but then we saw this crab fella with one, and so we bought it off of him," Sheldon added. Bruce stopped and turned back to Sheldon, "wait, what crab?" asked, "it was this red crab filling up a shopping cart with all sorts of junk," Cuttlefish recalled. Bruce darted between Cuttlefish and the device in his hands and then he added a little pressure to it.

With little to no effort the projector in his hand easily fell apart, everyone gasps when they saw the pieces fell to the floor, and next seeing Bruce groan and then bangs his head on the wall. "Stupid! stupid! stupid!" he cried out, "Bruce what're you doing?" Marie asked concerningly, "I forgot to tell you about the FREAK'N CRAB!" he explained, "what?" Cuttlefish spoke up. "He's this freak'n cheapskate of a con artist, that tricks people into buying trash that he gets from the junkyard," Bruce informed them and everyone moaned in disappointment.

"Now what?" Callie asked, "the match is gonna start in 30 minutes and we can't see it in 114 inch screen radio," Marie added, "There is one. And I know exactly where it is," Bruce pointed and jumped into the ink pool, "c'mon Four, I'm gonna need your help." Four dived into the pool and followed Bruce up to the surface, "wonder where they're going?" Sheldon prompted, "no idea, but they need to hurry," said Cap'n.

* * *

Later

A few minutes were left until the match started and the whole gang was waiting in the living room for Bruce's and Four's return until they heard the pipe over the pool rattle and out came flying Bruce and Four and seeing the device in Bruce's hand, "WE GOT IT!" Bruce roared. Jumping out of their seats and running up to the two young men, "you got it?" Callie spoken surprisingly, "yup, now let's watch the match," Bruce proclaimed.

Within a few seconds the projector was fitted into the T.V. and now everyone can watch the match, but before Bruce flipped the T.V. on, Marie asked, "uh, Bruce where did you get the projector?" "Uuuuuuuuhh," Bruce switched the T.V. on and there their question was answered, seeing the Off the Hook stage being cleaned up for the T.V. that sat in the background was smashed in.

"Sorry if the T.V. behind us is broken everyone, but we sorta had an accident with a sandbag," Marina informed the viewers. Everyone turned their attention towards Bruce and Four with quizzical expressions, "what did you two do?" Marie asked. "Well you see..." Bruce started off.

* * *

A Few Minutes Ago

In the Off the Hook news station Pearl and Marina were playing previous footage of this year's splatfest, showing the best, and worsts plays, "ouch, that's gonna hurt," Pearl expressed seeing a video of an Inkling fall face first. After the video was over the whole set went on break, "hey you two," the two co-stars looked off to the side of the stage and saw Bruce walking up to the them.

"Bruce? what'd you doing here?" Pearl asked quite surprise to the Sharkling on stage again, "oh, I seemed to lost my phone, so I'm retracing my steps," Bruce explained watching the floor. "Oh, so why don't you call it by using another phone?" Marina suggested, "can't, I put it in silent mode," Bruce added positioning himself in front of the T.V.

Up in the catwalk Four readied himself, waiting for Bruce to give him the signal, seeing Bruce flick his fin which was the signal, Four pulled on the knot on one of the ropes holding the sandbag, letting it lose. The bag swung through the stage, Bruce sees the bag coming, and so pushes the two pop stars out of harm's way and then was stuck by the bag. Bruce was sent flying and crashed into the T.V. breaking the screen revealing the insides, "Oh my god! Bruce, are you alright?" Marina asked in concern.

Bruce got up and dusted the broken glass off himself, "I'm fine, nothing I can't handle," Bruce reassured them, "are you sure? because that looked like it hurt," Pearl said, "It's alright, and besides it looks like my phone isn't here, maybe I dropped in that Skaterpark? well I'm off, see ya later." Seeing Bruce walk off stage Pearl and Marina look towards each other, "that was weird," Pearl commented.

Outside of the building Bruce rejoined Four by the trash bins, "nice work Four, I got what we need," Bruce held the projector in his hand, "now let's get back to watch that match on the new T.V.," Four nodded his head and both of them ran on back.

* * *

Present

"You smashed the T.V. in the news station," Marie repeated, "yup," Bruce confirmed, and then the pipe over the pool rattled again and out came Alice, Ray, Evie, and Marlon, "guys, you've made it," Bruce welcomed, "like we were gonna miss it- who these guys?" Alice pointed to Agents 3, 4, and 8. "Uuuuh-" Bruce trailed trying to come up with a story and then looks at Sheldon, "these are my co-works from Ammo Knights," "you got a job at Ammo Knights?" Evie asked, "yeah, I even invited my boss," Bruce then gestured towards Sheldon. "Uh, yeah these guys work for me," Sheldon played along.

Alice and her friends thought for a moment, but then the T.V. caught their attention, "hey the match is gonna start," Ray noted and everyone ran and picked their seats. Alice chose the floor, Ray the smaller couch with Sheldon, Marlon with a chair, and Evie between Bruce and Eight, "( _quick thinking_ )," Marie complemented the Shark-boy. After that everyone watched as the match was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7 Party Crashers

It was a day after the final match and unfortunately Nonbiri did not win this year's tournament, sitting outside of a cafe Alice, Evie, Ray, Bruce, Marlon, Nonbiri, and even Cooper had gathered around a table feeling disappointed, all the while seeing Tyler being paraded around, trophy in hand. "We'll get him next time guys," Marlon reassured them, "I just really hate that guy," Alice commented, "just say the word and I'll take him out."

Everyone turned to see Bruce holding a slender and rectangular rifle, and aiming it at Tyler's head (it's basically a rectangular metal stick with only the grip and the buttstock protruding out). "Buce!.. Can I do it?" Alice asked, "eh, sure, why not," Bruce hands over the rifle and Alice took aim, "Alice!" her friends urged her not to do it, "ugh! fine," she handed back the weapon, and Bruce placed down on the table. The gang looked at the gun with great interest, because of the way it looks, "hey Bruce what kind of splatter gun is that?" Ray asked, "yeah man, why is the barrel so flat?" Nonbiri added.

"Oh, this thing," Bruce holds up the gun, "this is one of my favorites, instead of firing blobs of ink it fires these ink coated discs," Bruce reaches to the stock of the gun where the clip is loaded and takes it out to show his friends the little discs inside. "These babies fly through the air more further and more accurate than a splat charger," Bruce explained, "cool, can I hold it," Cooper asked and Bruce simply handed it over to him. Cooper took aim and fired the gun, the disc was launched through the barrel wizzing across the plaza and then striking a billboard of a Inking in the latest designer clothes.

"Awesome," Cooper spoke in amazement, seeing that the gun struck exactly where he was aiming, "how did you make it go that fast?" Evie asked, " I use magnets to make them shoot out of the gun," Bruce answered and showed her the inside of the gun. Continuing to watch Tyler with disdain from their seats the victor of this year's splat fest made an announcement, "attention everyone latter this after noon I'll be throwing a party down town," everyone in an earshot of the announcement cheered and started spreading the news around.

The gang around the table heard the news and then huddled closer together, "so douche bagg Tyler's throwing a party. Wanna crash it?" Bruce proposed, "in," Alice agreed, "why not," Nonbiri agreed, "in it all the WAY!" Cooper shouted, "I got nothing else to do," Marlon commented. Everyone was on board with the plan, so everyone went back home and got ready. The location of the party was a large warehouse that Tyler rented out after it was all cleaned up and the DJ setting up his equipment (no it's not Marina), the party was ready, and everyone, except for Alice and her friends were invited to it, but what makes you think that will stop them.

After getting their things together they all met up behind the warehouse right under an unlocked window, "alright roll call," Bruce said, and everyone said the respected names confirming they're present, "good now let's get in there." Bruce helped Cooper first so he can help the girls down, after getting the girls over the boys were next, and after they were over Bruce just changed into a shark and swam through the window. When no one was looking they slipped right in with the rest of the crowd.

"Man this party is packed," Alice commented, seeing many Inklings enjoying their time, and Bruce staring at Inkling girls in bikinis (apparently the warehouse also has a pool), and the girls seemed to notice something in his pants. "Ew, do you have an erection?" Alice questioned the Shark-boy expecting him to deny it, but the exact opposite happened, "yeah I got a hard on, the real question is why are you perverts staring? eyes up here ladies, can I get an amen?" Bruce held out out his hand and was immediately met with a high five by a random Inkling that agreed with him.

The gang went to mingle in the crowd of the party goers, they danced and laugh, but then Evie noticed that Bruce wasn't dancing, he was looking off somewhere curiously, "uh Bruce why aren't you dancing?" she asked. Bruce took a little moment before she answered her, "we've been seen," he said frankly, "what?" Evie asked twice, "I see Tyler staring at Alice, but he's just standing there. Why is that?"

"Oh yeah, well to tell ya the truth Bruce. Me, Marlon, and Ray know why Tyler's being a smug jerk," "oh really?" Bruce spoke in interest, "Tyler's got a huge crush on Alice," Evie broke to the Shark-boy in which he was surprised. "Bullshit," he responded, "it's the truth," "does Alice know?" "nope, not a clue," "I gonna need more evidence to prove that," Bruce snuck up behind Alice who was too distracted by the music to notice Bruce creeping up behind her. Bruce waited for Alice to line up with Ray, he made sure that Tyler was still looking, and then shoved Alice towards Ray.

Right when Bruce shoved Alice he swam right back to Evie's side, Alice goes stumbling forward falling onto Ray, and both of them come crashing down onto the floor. Alice and Ray were blushing hard and shot straight back up, Bruce saw the expression on Tyler's face, it was pure jealousy and so he stormed off. "Wow," Bruce noticed, "told ya," Evie smiled, after seeing that display Evie convinced Bruce not to saying, but Bruce wanted to so very much to humiliate Tyler, "oh fine," Bruce pouted, "thank you Bruce," she thanked him.

Continuing with the party Bruce went and used the bathroom, coming out he found Tyler no longer having a fun time instead found him sitting in a secluded part of the warehouse looking like a man down on his luck. Bruce was going to pretend he didn't see him, but his conscious was telling him to see what's wrong, which he totally disagreed with. Walking up to gloomy Squid-boy Bruce asked, "hey dip shit, why so gloom at your own party?" Tyler turned around and saw Bruce standing a few feet away, "what'd you want? are you here to shake me down for more cash?" "dude if I wanted cash I would've robbed ya blind," Bruce retorted.

"O.K. why are you here?" Tyler questioned, "are you moping around because you saw Alice fall on top a Ray? because don't be, I shoved them together," Bruce admitted. "Why would you do that?" Tyler pressed on, "because I wanted to see look on your jealous face," Bruce gave him, "w-w-what?" Tyler stammered. "Don't bullshit me I know you have a huge crush on Alice."

Tyler felt his heart skip a beat when he heard those words, "but why do you act like a smug dick to her if you like her?" Bruce questioned, "... * _sigh_ * I didn't win to rub it in her face, I did all that to..." Tlyer trailed off. "You did it to impress her," Bruce finished for him, holding his chin, and continued, "but she takes them the wrong way," he added and Tyler nodded his head in agreement. "So why don't you tell her, instead of... You know being an ass," Bruce advised him, "tell her? it's not that easy to tell a girl your feeling you know," Tyler argued.

Bruce paced around and then came up with an idea, "If I confess my feeling to a girl I like, would you do it?" Bruce proposed, "ha, I like to see ya try," Tyler challenged, Bruce looked over and saw Evie, "just wait here and watch," Bruce told him. Bruce walked through the crowd until he came up to Evei to tap her on the shoulder, Evie turned around and saw Bruce standing before her, "I need to get this off my chest," he said. Before Evie can even ask, Bruce swept her off her feet and gave her a kiss, "you have a nice ass," Bruce complimented then left Evie extremely confused.

After rejoining Tyler, the Squid-boy was astounded seeing how the Shark-boy just kissed Evie, "how can you do that so easy?" Tyler asked, "BITCH! I GOT SHARK TESTOSTERONE PUMPING THROUGH MY SYSTEM!" Bruce roared, "NOW GET IN THERE BEFORE I PICK OUT PIECES OF YOUR ASS OUT OF BOOT!" Tyler bolts away from Bruce after being threaten, Tyler has Alice in his sights, seeing her taking few sips of her drink, he inched closer about to tap her on the shoulder, but then he choked. Tyler still couldn't find the courage to confess and so he turned around and walked away back to Bruce, "I can't do it," Tyler said, "alright since you can't do it I have to give you a wedgie," Bruce told him, "whoa! no WAAAAAAAAY!" Tyler cried.

* * *

Hours Later

"That was fun," Nonbiri commented while walking down the street with her friends late at night, "yeah that was, wasn't it?" Marlon spoke, "yes it was, but now it's time to hit the hay," Alice suggested and everyone was in agreement. "Alright I'll see you guys tomorrow," Bruce waved goodbye seeing his friends turn the corner disappearing from his sights, but as he lifted up the manhole to go home, he saw tiny sparks light up in the tower where the Great Zapfish is resting on.

Bruce looked closer focusing his eyes up high in the tower and saw someone scaling up it, drawn by the sighting Bruce decided to investigate, coming up to the base of the tower Bruce changed to shark form to climb the tower. The wind got a bit stronger as he gone higher up, but right under the platform Bruce peaked over and saw scores of Octolings and Octarians assembling equipment together to steal the Great Zapfish from the Inklings AGAIN, ugh!

One Octarian was about to hook up the giant fish, but then all of a sudden a big shadow hung over him catching his full attention, he looked up and saw a shark right before it landed on him, splatting him. All of the Octarians and Octolings dropped what they were doing and saw Bruce standing between them and the Great Zapfish, "alright, I got a shit load of paintballs with your names on them, hope your name's Chuck," Bruce quipped pulling out two pistols. All of the intruders readied their arms and shot at Bruce, but the Sharkling lauched himself out of harms way and landed in the middle of the crowd.

After landing Bruce bashed and lashed in circles using his tail to splash all the Octarians and Octolings. He then launches himself a second time, but this time he shot straight up spinning, while firing his pistols sending paintballs everywhere. Landing down Bruce pulls out a grenade and lobs it, "tick, tick, probably another tick- BOOM!" he quipped again. Seeing that their opperation is going horribly south the Octolings called in an emergency evac, in a minute an Octarian drop ship came to evacuate the agents from their failed mission.

After seeing their ride coming to carry them back, all the operatives ran towards the ship, Bruce sees them running away he chases after them, but unfortunately the Octolings shot some sorta glue at Bruce's feet stopping him. Bruce falls forward and struggles to get free, "ugh, I'm gonna kill ya so hard," he grunted out, but fails to stop them from fleeing the scene, "aw shit, there goes my chance to prove myself," Bruce told himself.

However after he freed himself from the glue the Octarians failed third attempt to capture the Great Zapfish got him thinking, he knew that the Octolings were brainwashed by mind controlling glasses/goggles, but even with DJ Octavio imprison in a snow globe the Octarians are still operating under some sorta command, but who's commanding them? So Bruce had an idea and ran back home.

* * *

Back At Home

Eight was fast asleep having nice dreams at the secret hideout of the Squidbeak Splatoon, but then she slowly stirred awake, her vision slowly came back to her, and saw Bruce standing over her, "hey Eight I'm going to Octo Canyon to start revolt, you in?" Bruce offered. Eight processed what Bruce has just said, she gave a big smile, and nodded her head, "that's what I like to see," Bruce said and tosses her her splatter gun, "c'mon we've gotta hold Three and Four at gun point," and so the two went off the marry way.

* * *

The Next Morning

Marie woke up nice and early and went down stairs to get some breakfast, but noticed that the doors to Three's, Four's, and Eight's room were wide open and empty, she found it quite odd. After reaching the kitchen she saw a note hung up on the fridge, she took the note in her hand, and read it out loud.

"Dear Aunt Marie, me, Eight, Four, and Three are going deep into Octarian territory to start and lead a revolt and finally put an end to all this bullshit, because let's admit it you guys dropped the ball the first two times. It would've been a third time if I hadn't stopped them form their third attempt, so we're putting an end to this once and for all,

XOXO: Bruce

P.S. I took a shit and forgot to flush so whatever you do, don't light a match if you don't wanna lose your eyebrows."

"Good morning Marie," Callie greeted her cousin coming down the stairs, "what's that you're reading?" Marie crumbled the letter and turned towards her cousin, "oh nothing it just says: Bruce, Eight, Four, and Three are going to start an Octarian Civil War," Marie answered. Callie stood there dumbfounded to what she heard, "... What?"


	8. Chapter 8 Civil War begins

The Callie and Marie scrambled to get ready, they've walked into the Ammo Knights shop with Cap'n Cuttlefish in tow, "are you sure he's going through with this?" the man asked, "I checked his room, he took every weapon he made even Cheesers," Marie told her uncle. Seeing Sheldon taking care of his last customer, after the Inkling walked out the door Callie flipped the open sign to close, "guys, what're you all doing here?" Sheldon asked surprised to see Cuttlefish and the Squid Sisters at his shop.

"Sheldon get the truck ready we need to stop Bruce and agents Three, Four, and Eight from getting passed Octo Canyon," Marie ordered Sheldon, "wh-what's going on?" Sheldon asked further, "Bruce and the agents are going to start a war between the Octolings and the Octarians," Calie told him. Sheldon's eyes popped wide opened, "WHAT!?" he screamed, "no time to explain, get the truck ready, we need to stop them," Cuttlefish urged him, Sheldon ran behind the counter to fetch the keys to the truck, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Keys, keys, keys," Sheldon repeated unable to find the truck keys, "SHELDON!" Marie cried out, "I can't find the keys," Sheldon told her, "guys? you might wanna see this," Callie called out to them looking into the garage. Everyone joined Callie, but when they entered the garage the truck was missing along with all of Sheldon's inventory, "MY GUNS!" he cried, "I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" but then Marie saw a note in the middle of the floor. She picked it up and noticed it was in Bruce's handwriting.

"Dear Sheldon we need to borrowed the truck, I would've asked, but I don't want to because taking it without permission is way more fun, oh and we've had to borrow all the guns from your shop too, so you might be short on inventory roughly about a week... Maybe. Be back soon.

Forever yours: Bruce

P.S. I also took your mini fridge from the back room."

"Aww man," Sheldon spoke in displeasure, seeing that nearly everything in his shop is gone, "great, how are we suppose to stop them now?" Marie prompted, but there was nothing they can do to stop this.

* * *

On Route To Octo Canyon

Behind the wheels Bruce flying the truck under the radar from Octarian scanners with Three and Four tied up by his right side, "you know guys I gotta say, you two are just good listeners," Bruce commented, "when I'm talking neither of you two try to interrupted me, and you're probably wondering, why I haven't gag ya, well it's obvious because neither of you were made with any real dialog, meaning you two including Eight are mutes, it's like putting a lid on an empty jar or a bra on Three, so there's no point on doing it," Bruce explained making Three's face turn red in anger.

"O.K. yeah, sure, I held you two at gun point, but I'm gonna need all the help gonna get to over throw who ever it is running the show. So I understand why both of you are mad at me, but hey, at least Eight is excited about this, Right Eight?" Eight was happily sitting in the back eatting a snack from the mini fridge. She nodded her head in reply, quiet ready to free the Octolings. Seeing her happy smile Bruce smiled as well, "that's the spirit Eight, but I must inform you guys. In order to survive war, you gotta be really good at war," Bruce advised them with his wisdom.

It was night time and Bruce set the truck down behind a hill to avoid being spoted, "alright guys I got a plan to recruit the Octolings to the cause," Bruce told the agents, but still weren't on board with his plan. "C'mon guys, this is a chance to stop this and actually achieve peace," Bruce said, but they were still not convinced, "Four, buddy c'mon," Bruce asked the Squid-boy, but looked away as not to get involved.

However Eight stepped to his side, held him close, and started caressing his face while giving him a flirtatious look, In a second Four's face turned red, his ears droop down, and gave a love struck smile. Four turned back to Bruce and gave him a nodded, "awesome, three out of four, c'mon Three you gotta join us now," everyone turned their sights on Three, the only person still not on board.

"Alright Three it's obvious that you're still against this," Bruce noted, but then pulled out his phone, "but maybe this will convince you," Bruce turned the screen towards her. Three carefully watched the screen and saw a room, Callie's room, the video then showed her entering the room, and it dawned on her, the video she is seeing is the time she took one of Callie's favorite clothes and accidentally tore it. Bruce put his phone back in his pocket and leaned close, "let's make a deal, if you help us I won't show this to my Aunt Callie, how about?"

Three was silent for about a moment, but she nodded her head agreeing with Bruce, "great now that the whole team is on board, here's the plan," Bruce pulled out blue prints of a base and placed it on the table for all to see. "Alright this a storage/supply base that's actually right behind this hill, this base also has a small broadcasting tower, if we can get to that I can use this to free them." Bruce pulled out device which was square and bulky with a small satellite dish, "if I can hook this up to their broadcast tower, this baby will knock out the glasses controlling the Octolings in a 10 mile radius, alright you guys ready?"

The three agents glanced towards one another and just gave thumbs up, "sweet, now to commence Operation: Shoot Dudes," everyone grabbed their guns and jumped out of the truck.

* * *

Inside The Base

Just right outside of the least active entrance of the base an Octoling stood watch scanning the area for any abnormal activity, until the guard spotted an Octoling holding two Inklings at gun point and heading them to his direction. "Hold it," the brainwashed Octoling ordered Eight, "what do you think doing with these prisoners? why didn't you take them at the front gate?" the Octoling demanded.

Eight didn't say a word, her eyes darted around, and started to sweat, "who are? what's your ID number," the Octoling started to get suspicious, but Eight bent forward with her ink tank pointing at the guard and out came Bruce. The Sharkling shot himself out of the tank and head-butted the Octoling out cold smashing his glasses in the progress, "alright that's one down and a shit load to go, c'mon we gotta get to that broadcasting room," Bruce ordered his team.

The team stored the unconscious guard in a cloest to avoid being known, but they left him a gun and note just in case he woke up a little earlier, the gang tip-toed their way through the base in a loony tunes fashion. They lifted their feets high, only letting the very tips of their shoes touch the floor, leaning their backs with every step they take, and shushing each other every three seconds in a comedic fashion.

Coming up to the steps of the radio tower, a guard was stationed in front of the steps, Four grabs a rock and throws it far off the corner, the guard hears it, and goes to investigate. The gang took the opportunity to race up the steps, but before thay can make it passed the first step Bruce's phone goes off, "shit," Bruce cursed, forgetting to turn the phone off. The guard turns back around and spots the intruders, "RUN!" Bruce yells, the agents shot up the tower and swam up it, they stayed behind Bruce as he chomped down anyone in his path.

The alarm was going off with red lights flashing and sirens blaring out, Bruce crashes through the door to the top floor, but was knocked back to a wall by a grenade, the Octolings took aim, but Three, Four, and Eight splatted them before they can take out Bruce. "Thanks guys, but I'm gonna need you to barricade the door while I hook this up," Bruce instructed them, the agents moved tables and chairs and stacked them in front of the door. Soon many more Octolings pilled onto the blocked door and Octocopters hovering right outside the window.

They began firing, the barricade was being chipped away, and they shattered the windows so they can shoot inside, the agents fired back, but were running out of time, "I'm going as fast as I can," Bruce shouted and then got shot in the back. "Ah! you cheeky son of a-," Bruce turns back and fires at the Octoling that shot him, hitting said Octoling directly in the face.

Bruce turns back to the device seeing it charge up, building up power, but then the barricade gives way, Four was thrown back, Eight tries to pull him away, and Three tries covering them. It looked like it was all over for them as the Octoling began pouring into the radio room, but just in the nick of time Bruce's device goes off, sending a signal to the dish and scrambling all the brainwashing glasses.

All of the personnel in the base and any brainwashed Octoling in a 10 mile radius had stopped what they were doing and crumbled to their knees all dazed, they all took off their glasses to rub their eyes. The gang stood by seeing that the device had done its job, but as the Octoling gathered their bearings they all pointed their guns at the team once more.

However the looks on all their faces were all the same, they were all confused, and they don't know what's going on, but then one Octoling called for all of their attention. The Octolings stood down and let the one the that stopped them go up front and to the Bruce's and the agents' surprise it was the Octoling guard that Bruce knocked out from earlier. "EVERYONE!" the guard called out to his brothers and sisters, "THESE STRANGERS FREED US FROM THE GLASSES! NOW IT IS OUR TIME TO TAKE BACK OUR FREEDOM!" The guard roared and so did everyone else.

All the now freed Octolings rushed in and carried the gang out the tower, cheering for joy, they set the team down, and Bruce took center stage, "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Bruce called out, "for generations all of you were made into slaves by the one who took away your freewill, forced you to wage war with the Inklings. But now is the time to fight back, now is the time to fight for peace, now is the time TO TAKE BACK YOUR FREEDOM!" All the Octoling gave a cry, a cry for freedom. They all started opening up crates filled with weapons, filling up tanks with ink, and readied the war machines.

After readying everything at their disposal, Bruce held up the device that freed them, "and with this we can-" *kaput _*_ the device in Bruce's hand just fell apart and spewed sparks. Bruce thows his invention away and then the device just blew up, everyone watched as the device caught on fire, and they all turned their attentions back towards Bruce. "... Huh, well looks like we have to get those glasses off the old fashion way," Bruce told them and pulled out his dual pistols, "knocking them off their face," and so the new army of Octolings went on marching.

The gang looked on with proud looks seeing the troops marching forward, "smell that guys, that's the smell of a new era," Bruce told them, sticking his chest out, "but know this, war is hell... And fun... Therefore hell is fun."

However right before they were about to follow the marching army, Bruce's phone goes off again, "LISTEN HERE SCUMBAG!" Bruce jeered into the phone, "... Uh? hi Bruce," Billy greeted. "... Oh... Hi Billy, sorry for that outburst, it's just-" "YOU COME BACK HOME RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" Marie roared into the end of the phone. Bruce held the phone away from his ear to prevent his eardrums from bursting.

"How did you call my phone? I gave you a fake number," Bruce asked, "we're using the phone you gave to Billy here-" "hi," Billy shouted in the background, "NOW GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE!" "Aunt Marie we can't go back now, we've just got the ball rolling," Bruce reasoned. Marie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "fine, but your grounded when you get back, YOU HEAR ME!" she roared one last time and then hung up.

"... Well let's get this show on the road," Bruce said and he and the agents followed the Octolings.


	9. Chapter 9 The Last Stand

"Fine, but you're grounded when you get back, YOU HEAR ME!" Marie roared into the phone, she hung up and hands it back to Billy, the Squid Sisters, Cap'n Cuttlefish, and Sheldon were in Bruce's home with Alice, Evie, Marlon, Ray, and his brother Billy also present in the dwelling. The five Inklings were all sitting in the living room area of the dwelling and they were all told what was going on. "Wait all you guys are secret agents?" Marlon pointed to them, "all of us except Bruce, well officially speaking," Marie told them.

"What'd you mean by that, Bruce is an agent, is he?" Alice asked, very confused on the situation, "his not an agent, but he does stuff against our wishes," Marie explained sternly, "so why is he and these other agents starting a civil war again?" Ray question. "Because Bruce plans to put an end to this whole Octopus/Squid feud by taking down the one who's brainwashing the Octolings," Sheldon clearly explained, "isn't that a better solution rather than wait til they steal the Great Zapfish right from under our noses over and over again?" Marlon prompted.

"That's because we didn't want anyone to panic and end up in another Turf War, with the Octarians," Marie explained, "I don't know Marie, I think Bruce is only trying to prove himself to us," Callie voiced her opinion, "plus I know what it's like to have those brainwashing glasses on." Callie thought back to the time she was brainwashed, how she was made to help steal the Great Zapfish and was made to betray her cousin, uncle, and Sheldon, but she had to admit... She looked good in those glasses.

"I looked good," Callie repeated to herself remembering how she looked in the glasses, "... Anyway back to the topic," Cuttlefish, "yeah as long none of this gets out I'm pretty sure we're in the clear," Marie simplified... Until the morning news came on.

"In a shocking announcement word has spread that war between the Octopus race has been declared," Pearl announced with Marina in the background cheering for joy, "as you can see my co-host Marina has taken the news very lightly," Everyone continued to watched as Pearl read out the reports. "The conflict had only started earlier last night and has already managed become wide spread," Pearl added. "The war is being waged by two sides, one that are fighting for their freedom and achieve peace with us Inklings and the other that wants to continue the conflict between us."

Marie didn't know what to think anymore seeing that the conflict is now out in the open, and she is growing worried for Bruce's safety, "hey Marie relax, I'm pretty sure Bruce is doing fine," Callie told her cousin, trying to comfort her. "Yeah, he's probably making strategic battle plans far from the battlefield-" "we even have LIVE direct video footage coming straight from an active warzone," Pearl announced and the picture switches to a scene in the middle of a war torn city intersection.

There on the T.V. screen the whole group saw Bruce getting into a fist fight with a large Octarian that's twice his size, "Bruce?" Pearl spoke up confusingly, "c'mon fatass show me what's you got," Bruce taunted at his opponent and was struck in the face. Marie screamed when she saw the momment that the boy she cared for received a right hook to the face. On screen Bruce was unmoved by the blow, "hey, that tickled," Bruce mocked and was struck again.

So far every punch the Octarian made didn't seem to affect Bruce at the slightest, "you got some soft hands," Bruce insulted, the Octarian swung one more time, but Bruce ducked down and grabbed hold of the Octarian's arm and swung the giant over his should, slamming him to the ground. Right when the Octarian has his back slammed onto the ground Bruce pulled out a two handed hammer, hefted it over his shoulders and slammed it into the Octarian's head, splatting him.

On the scene the Octolings seemed to rally to Bruce as he gave a victory cry signaling that they have taken the city, "he's so manly," Evie said dreamily into a little book in her hand. Everyone seemed catch the odd behavior, "what's with her?" Sheldon asked Alice, "I don't know she's been acting like this ever since we crashed that party," she explained. Ray snuck a peek over Evie's shoulder seeing what she was scribbling onto the little book, but Evie slapped it closed, "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Evie shouted pulling the book away from him.

However Marlon snatched the book from her hand, Evie tried to get it back, but Marlon with his free hand blocked her, and took a look what was written on the pages and was he shocked to find out what was on it, "you have a crush on Bruce!?" Marlon let out and everyones' eyes popped wided up. Alice took the book from Marlon's hand and fanned through the pages seeing Evie's name paired with Bruce's in many different styles, "what happened at that party?" Alice demanded to know. At this point the Squid Sisters were listening very closely, "... Bruce came up to me at the party and... He just... Kissed me," Evie answered sheepishly, seeing that all eyes are on her now.

"Awww, Marie did you hear that? Bruce made his first kiss," Callie reacted to hearing Evie, but Marie didn't reply she was still glued to the screen seeing Bruce taking on an army bent on their demise. She turns back to everyone with a serious look on her face, "we are going to that battlefield," she spoke, pointing to the T.V, "Marie, Bruce took the truck how are we going to get there?" Sheldon reminded her, "I DON'T CARE! I WILL RUN ALL THE WAY TO THAT PLACE IF I HAVE TO! WE'RE GOING!" she roared.

While Marie was arguing with everyone Cap'n Cuttlefish looked on to the screen seeing Marina dance around in the back ground, and that's when it hits him, "I may have a solution to our transportation problem," Cuttlefish spoke up for all to hear.

* * *

In A War Torn Octarian City

The battle has only begun less in a couple of days Bruce and the agents managed to liberate thousands upon thousands of Octolings and have captured half of the Octarian cities and with every victory Bruce and the agents were getting closer to the capital Octarian city. In the next half of the day the Octoling army had now surrounded the city and now started blitzing it in droves from all sides with the main road of the city being the most fortified with a giant lumbering aircraft blocking their way in.

The aircraft poured down a waterfall of ink to prevent the advancing Octolings from entering, impervious by the ink being used to shoot at the aircraft the Octolings used copies of Bruce's rocket launcher that he made for them. The rocket propelled through the air stricking the craft on the side causing it to ram into a building. Storming into the city the defending force unleashed everything they had to repel the invading force which meant bringing out their most intimidating and skilled soldiers to the front.

Bruce was ahead of the driving force and saw a row of Shielded Octotoopers mowing down the invading force, so Bruce swam into the crosshairs of the troopers, they fired upon Bruce, but the Shark-boy muscled his way through the barrage of ink, and when he came close enough he chomps down onto their shields and rips them off leaving them exposed. They were soon taken out, but the invading army still had a way to go to finish the fight, Four, came up to Bruce seeing that he was putting himself in more stress than needed with him trying to hold himself up right and trying to walk straight.

* * *

Flying In A Chopper

It came to a surprise for everyone that Cap'n Cuttlefish actually worked with the Off the Hook girls Pearl and Marina, the group went the news station and asked the two pop stars for a favor to borrow one of their choppers, "Cap'n when did you met Pearl and Marina?" Alice asked actually quite thrilled being in the two pop stars' chopper. "Oh, we met gramps before we became famous, right gramps?" Pearl recalled, "that's right," Cuttlefish confirmed, "I can't believe we get to meet Pearl and Marina," Billy said all excitedly, "we can't believe that the Squid Sisters are here in the back of our chopper," Marina said so joyously.

The Squid Sisters were actually taken off guard when finally being recognized, "what?- what I mean, finally," Marie corrected herself, "you two know us?" Callie asked, "of course, we are huge fans," Pearl told them happily. "Wow I didn't know we had much on an influence on people," Marie admitted, but before they could carry on the conversation Sheldon called for everyone's attention.

"Guys look at all the guns the Octolings are using," everyone looked out of the chopper to look down at the Octolings using modified splatter guns with a familiar design, "looks like Bruce really wants to win this war," Cuttlefish noted to Marie which made her think, but still had her mind set on taking him back home. Marina looked out the window feeling all ecstatic seeing all of her now freed people fighting back while Marie looked trying to scan the area for Bruce until she finally found him limping on forward despite being held back.

* * *

Back On The Battlefield

Bruce was fighting in this war nonstop since it began, he hardly slept and he hardly had anything to eat in a while, "I'm fine Four, it's just a few holes through my chest, nothing to worry about," Bruce pleaded with heavy breathes, but then Three and Eight came to help Four stop him. They tried with all the strength to pull Bruce back fearing that he will straight up collapse from exhaustion, but Bruce still managed drag himself inch by inch into the fight, "let go!" Bruce pleaded, "I can do this," he continued as others passed him.

As he still tried to desperately carry on a chopper came down in front of him blocking his way, "BRUCE!" Bruce heard someone call out his name, but couldn't see who it was do to the dirt being kicked up by the propellers. Bruce kept hearing his name being called until finally he saw his aunt jump out of the chopper, "Aunt Marie?" Bruce spoke confusingly until he spotted everyone else in the chopper, "guys?" he called out quite surprised to see everyone here. "Bruce get in this chopper right now! we're going home!" Marie ordered the Sharkling, "... no," "what?-" "I SAID NO!" Bruce snapped and everyone fell silent.

"I have to do this!" Bruce protested, but as he did an enemy Octarian war machine was stamping down on the Octolings, "I'm tired of waiting around in my room, while you and the rest of the agents go and risk your lives," Bruce marched forward and the agents were now losing their grip on him. The machine stamped harder onto the street now seeing the chopper up ahead and the gang inside noticed it as well, "uh, guys," Billy tried to call for everyone's attention, "I want to help too, but you keep telling me that I'm not ready," the stamper coming closer, "guys!" Billy cried.

Marie looked on to Bruce as for once she saw Bruce let out one tear, "then when am I ready?" the stamper getting getting closer, "GUYS!" "WHEN!?" Bruce demanded and until he saw the stamper right over the chopper. Bruce's mind went blank and in a split second Bruce bolted, throwing off Three, Four, and Eight off of him, the top of his head lit up, dived into the ink, and when he bursts back out his size grew drastically. He was many times larger in shark form, he soared over the chopper and landed onto the stamper catching it in his jaws like a dog with a tennis ball.

The shark form had to be 50ft, Bruce thrashed around with the machine in his jaws tearing it to shreds, "whoa..." Billy let out, as the the machine was dealt with and Bruce returned to his normal size. He panted deeply and looked around to see what he had done, "whoa... Was that me?" Bruce asked his friends, but was met with Marie standing right in front of him, "* _huff_ *... Bruce the reason I keep putting you off from joining because no matter how big you get I still see the little pup that I raised," Marie started.

"But right now from what I see around me, you put a lot effort to liberate these Octolings, and maybe... Yeah we probably should've done this along time ago, but I didn't think it will be possible. And sometimes you can be a real ass, but we're already here and it looks like you're almost done," Marie listed everything on her mind. Bruce did not know where his aunt was going with this, "so you're saying-" "finish the job Agent White," Bruce mind lit up with happiness when he heard those words, "well. You're an agent now, how does it feel?" Marie asked.

"Awesome," Bruce responded and was about to carry on with his mission- "hold it!" Marie stopped Bruce before he can take another step, "what?" and was met with some energy bar in Marie's hand, "you need to eat, you can't fight on an empty stomach," she told him. "Seriously?" Bruce asked, "EAT!" Bruce snatched the bar from Marie's hand, ripps the wrapper off, and tosses the whole bar in his mouth. In a few seconds Bruce opened his mouth showing that the bar was gone, "now can I go?" "yes, you may," and the newly formed agent was off.

Seeing the Sharkling run off Marie turns around and the other agents still standing around, "you guys!" Marie pointed to them, "where's the truck?" she demanded and the agents pointed to its direction, "Sheldon, Callie, c'mon," seeing her cousin run towards the truck Callie jumped out to follow her, "why?" Sheldon asked, "YOU'LL SEE!" Marie yelled to him. The whole gang on the chopper watched as the Squid Sisters and Sheldon run off to find the truck, "where are they going?" Marina asked seeing them disappear when turning the corner and everyone just shrugged their sholders in response.

Down the street Bruce was smashing Octarians with his hammer, he was soon met with a storm of ink being shot at him, Bruce ducks behind a car for cover, and luck has it there was a fire hydrant behind it as well. Bruce jumps on top and with his hammer causes the hydrant to explode launching him across the air, "MAJESTIC! AS! F********************!" he yells out and crashes through a window behind the attacking troops. He keeps his head down and starts tossing grenades out the window, "stand near these for roughly three seconds!" and within roughly three seconds a series of explosions can be heard along with screaming.

Looking out the window Bruce only saw ink everywhere, "wow! buy one, get one free," he read a sign at a pizza shop across the street, "dammit I left my wallet at home," and so Bruce climbed out the window, but as he dusted he saw a tower that looked most promising. The tower stood incredibly tall with a strange saucer like platform on the very top, when he got closer he noticed that the tower was protected by a curtain of ink. When coming up to the curtain Bruce noticed that no one was around, it was all quiet, he simply walked through the curtain and when he passed it a door opened seemingly to welcome Bruce, "alright that's a red flag," but nevertheless Bruce proceeded through the door.

The inside of the tower looked to be untouched with no evidence that anyone has been through here, but up ahead Bruce saw a lift and so stepped on, he pressed the button to the top floor and the lift came to life. As the lift got higher it went to a part of the shaft that was a window for the rest of the way up, Bruce looked out over the whole city seeing that most of the city was now taken by them, but then he felt the lift slowing down when nearing the top. Right when the lift was about to meet the top floor the walls around in it sunk down leaving Bruce exposed out in the open which was a large, empty, and dark room.

Bruce wasn't sure what to do, he just stood still, and let his senses take control, he smelled, he listened, concentrated his eyes, until finally he found out he wasn't only in the room, "I've been waiting for you," out came a deep voice and then the lights turned on. Bruce shielded his eyes, he looked and saw a large round object in front of him sitting on some steps, "are you the one in charge of everything?" Bruce demanded, "yes I am, I've seen you on that news show with that traitor-" "HEY! you brainwashed all these Octolings to fight for you, if anyone is the traitor. It's you, so I'm gonna shove my boot up your ass," Bruce threatened.

"You fool! what makes you think can stop me!" the object rotated around revealing the the Octarian leader who was a... Flapjack Octopus? "I am Honshu" he introduced himself with his voice changing from deep and menacing to high pitched and cute, "and I am the most powerful and fear cephalopod that ever lived." Bruce just stood there gawking at the ruler of the Octarians and boy was taken off guard by this, "I-I'm being punked right now?" Bruce said looking around trying to spot a camera, "yep, there's a camera, you got me, you got me good guys, super elaborate prank, hurt like hell, but totaly dick move-" "SILENCE!" Honshu yelled in anger.

"I've know much of your kind, Mr. Dwight," Honshu told Bruce, "oh yeah, like what?" Bruce tested, "I know that you sharks have been on this earth for millions and millions of years, surviving everything that the world had to throw at your species, you are far stronger than any of us cephalopods because you possess a skeletal structure, but the strangest thing is that you also possess a rib cage which is a trait that HUMANS have." Bruce was now listening and Honshu can see it, "It's quite odd, that you Sharklings evolved so drastically since you never really changed your biology until now, which I assume since the flood happened there were no more bondaries to keep your ancestors and so many Humans were consumed."

"And you also consumed their DNA and over those years you slowly changed, your kind look more and more like them, the resemblances is actually amazing. I wonder how you tick?" Honshu wondered and Bruce was pretty sure what he meant by that. "Sorry, but I ain't no sciences project," Bruce retorted, "I will have you Mr. Dwight and with you and your kind I will rule this world," Honshu vowed, "* _snicker_ * how are you gonna do that?" Bruce mocked and was suddenly brought to his knees. Bruce looked to see that a net have sprang from the floor and have wrapped around him, Bruce struggled to get loose, but even in shark form he could not get free, "hahaha, you may travel around in the ink like us, but since you have bones you can't go through nets," Honshu mocked.

"You are only the begin Mr. Dwight for I will gather more Sharklings, these Octolings are feeble compared to your superior biology, I will have an army of Sharks, and with them I rule this world," Honshu chanted as he tasted victory. As Honshu was distracted with himself Bruce called to his vest pocket, "( _Cheesers? Cheesers?_ )" he whispered and out came the tiny fur ball. "( _Cheesers cut the net_ )" Bruce comanded and Cheesers did as told by climbing to Bruce's back and started chewing away, would've done it himself but the end of the net was right under his chin. Within a few seconds Cheeser had freed Bruce, "yeah, now we're talking," Bruce cheered and squared up to Honshu, "WHAT!? a dwarf hamster? really?" he questioned.

"Yeah really and me and Cheesers here are gonna kick you ass, right Cheesers?" Bruce looked to Cheesers down on the floor just staring blankly at Bruce until it turn around and ran down the an exposed shaft, "COWARD!" Bruce scorned as Honshu looked on unamused. Turning back his attention to Honshu, Bruce squared up, "doesn't matter because what are you gonna do?" Bruce said, "allow me to show you," Honshu replied and then the whole roof started to open up. Then all of a sudden the chair that Honshu sat on transformed into big robot, that easily dwarfed Bruce.

Bruce looked up to see the giant mech that now stands on the bottom half of the platform, "aww, shi-," Bruce was then struck by the metallic fist of the Octarian mech sending him sliding across the platform. Bruce got back up and spat out a tooth, "that looked liked it hurt," Honshu taunted and Bruce had to admit he felt something, but he wasn't gonna let him know that. "Why not join me Mr. Dwight? You can have everything you desire," Honshu bargained, but was met with two birds instead, "I guess were doing this the old fashion way," and so slammed his hand down.

Bruce dived out of the way, but soon Honshu unleashed a barrage of missiles, Bruce swam across the platform trying to avoid them, but had came close on getting hit by the last one, and so was sent flying across the floor. Bruce tried to find a weakness on the mech and saw that the machine was releasing a lot of steam on the front of the shoulders and has figured that if he shot up the cooling vents with ink, it'll clog up the vents and build up heat. Bruce pulled out his pistols and started firing, the paintballs landed on their mark sticking the vent and sticking to it, Honshu saw this and so switched the arms of the mech into compactors.

The compactors shook up the platform putting Bruce off balance, Honshu changed one hand back and stuck Bruce again and this time Bruce came close from falling off the edge, but his pistols weren't so lucky. Before he can get back up Honshu planted his foot on top of Bruce, "it's all over Mr. Dwight," said Honshu as he pinned Bruce down. Bruce stuggled to get the giant foot off of him, but was no good, and the villain started to laugh, but then out of nowhere a blast of ink struck Honshu. Bruce looked up to see where the shot came from and saw the truck with Sheldon driving with the Squid Sisters on top, "anyone need some motivational music," said the Squid Sisters.

The mech was moved back, freeing Bruce, as he stood up Bruce saw a flying drone with a smaller Inkzooka flew by and drop it in his hand, this inkzooka had a shorter barrels with the grip on top of it instead of under (picture that Thermo rocket launcher from War For Cybertron). Bruce inspected the launcher and he notice something, "hey! Sheldon did you use my kit? you know how feel about that!" Bruce asked, "sorry Bruce, but there was no time," Sheldon apologised, "enough you two," Callie told them both, "Agent White, time to show this guy who's he messing with," Marie told Bruce and so the Squid Sisters started singing. Bruce listened to melody and he squared up to the giant mech in front of him, "ugh, I had about enough of these childish games," said Honshu and then the legs and arms split in half making it eight limbs.

The machine was now a giant octopus mech hovering over the platform, "well I did not see that coming," Bruce commented and soon started dodging the now robotic tentacles, he saw one of the vents under the mech and so started sliding his way to it. Honshu slams his giant limbs onto the platform and soon the platform was chipping away, but Bruce skidded across the floor and blasted the one vent from the bottom of the mech. The machine spun and spazzed out with steam leaking out of parts where it shouldn't and then the mech dropped down on the platform with Bruce barely making it out.

However the mech slamming onto the floor was all it took for the floor to finally give, the platform underneath Bruce's feet crumbled and fall straight down, Bruce saw one of the tentacles come swinging by. Bruce takes his chance and jumps on top of the tentacle, Bruce swung around limb to limb while firing the rocket launcher, the missiles rocketed out of the barrels and stricking the last vent. Heat build up and it had looked liked the machine was going to blow, but the heat found new ways to escape the mech, but it also made the plates all over the mech loose and so Bruce started firing everywhere.

The metal plates fell off upon impact from the rockets and Honshu did everything to get Bruce off, but the Shark-boy just jumped from tentacle to tentacles until the cover protecting Honshu came off, "uh, no!" Honshu gasped. Everyone saw the opening and they all cheered for Bruce to finish it, "now agent white! time to finish this!" the Squid Sister shouted and so Bruce launched himself up and planned to stomp down on Honshu, but was grabbed by his ankle. Bruce was hanging upside down, but the worst Bruce had lost the rocket launcher, "hahahahaha, that was a close one, but I got you now-" *BOOOOOOM*

Out of nowhere the mech was struck and Bruce was let go, he looked up and to his surprise Cheesers came to his rescue once again in a tiny jet, "Cheesers you came back, I take back everything I said about you," Bruce appreciated and Cheesers flew off. Seeing the jet disappear everyone was completely speechless, "what was that?" The gang in the chopper wondered. Bruce pulled out his hammer and jumped down delivering the final blow, but Honshu ejected out of the mech just barely missing the hammer. Mech shattered to pieces and fell to the earth, "AH SHIT!" Bruce cried as he was about fall to his doom, the Squid Sister screamed in fear, but Sheldon in split second decision launched an inkrail, Bruce used whatever that was falling as a platform to launch himself to the rail and made it.

"This isn't the last you have seen of me!" Honshu cursed, but then Bruce rides the rail gaining speed and launched himself. Honshu's escape pod was the size of a tennis ball and Bruce reached out and caught the pod, soaring through the air the chopper the gang was in came in and caught Bruce safely as he landed to the side. Everyone gathered around Bruce to see he's alright, "Bruce! Bruce! are you alright," Alice asked worryingly, "... Yeah. Yeah I'm alright," Bruce stood up and showed everyone the now captured Octarian in his hand, "release me!" he demanded, "aaaaaawwwwwwww!" everyone let out on how cute the flapjack octopus was.

"He's so cute," Marina commented, "I AM NOT CUTE! I AM EVIL!" Honshu yelled in anger, "you did it Bruce, you finally brought back peace between the Octolings and the Inklings," Cuttlefish told Bruce so proudly. The two looked down to see that the war has been won and the sun was rising over the horizon bringing light to a new era. Bruce handed the pod off to his great uncle and collapsed onto the floor, "I think some of my bones are broken," Bruce said.

* * *

On The Ground

Three, Four, and Eight were all celebrating with the Octolings, the city was theirs, they shut down the source of all the brainwashing glasses freeing all the Octolings. The Squid Sisters landed down near the agents and so did the rest of the gang, Marie saw Bruce climb out of the chopper holding his arm up to his shoulder, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. However Bruce wasn't in the best of conditions, "OW! OW! OOWW!" Bruce let out, "oh! sorry Bruce are you alright?" Marie asked giving Bruce some room, "I'm fine it's just that everything hurts," Bruce noted.

"We'll take you to a hospital," Marie told him, "thank you," said Bruce, "don't mention it, but you're still grounded," "aww, man."


	10. Chapter 10 Music Fest

It has been three weeks since the end of the war and the Octolings hunted down every glasses and goggles and destroyed them and they've started rebuilding their home. The gang were all sitting outside a cafe and enjoying their day, "so how did you break your arm again?" Nonbiri wondered, "um... Skating accident," Bruce answered, "how? you fell off a fifty story ramp?" Cooper jumped in, "got hit by a truck. Then I asked the driver if his truck's O.K," Bruce added. The couple buys into the lie and just moved on to a different topic, "man it's so weird seeing Octolings walking around and not trying to kill us," Marlon commented now seeing more Octolings present and co-existing with Inklings.

"Oh, will just get used it in a while," said Alice, just shrugging it off, "so Bruce how much longer do you have to wear that cast?" Evie asked, Bruce had casts on his right wrist and left shin, but they were removed and the only his left wrist was still in a cast. "Just another week and I'm all good," Bruce answered, "so if I give it a little tap," Cooper suggested rising his fist, but then Bruce pulled out a pistol, "AH! Cooper. I will end you," Bruce warned him. Cooper backed off, "but it wouldn't be as worse as the first week I was put in a cast," Bruce mentioned

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier

Bruce's bed was moved to the living room the doctor had placed a cast on his right wrist, his left shin, and his full left arm, Bruce was watching the news seeing that the Octolings were now happy and free, "man I might be in pain, but seeing that many people happy was worth it," Bruce told himself. "Alright Bruce, Eight has volunteered to look out for you while you're recovering," Marie informed, Eight was greatful for Bruce wanting to free all of her people and wanted to thank him by taking care of him while he recovers form his injuries.

"Got it," he replied and Marie left the two alone, "thanks Eight I really appreciate this," Bruce thanked the Octoling which was bring him his meal, a bowl of hot soup. She then trips, the bowl flies through the air and lands on Bruce, "AAH! END THE FLASHBACK! END THE FLASHBACK!" he cried.

* * *

End Of Flashback

Bruce then picked out another tooth, "gross! Bruce why are pulling out your own teeth?" Marlon asked cringing at the sight. Bruce held the tringular tooth between his fingers and then flicked it, a second later the gang heard someone yelped in pain.

"Oh hoo! that's gnarly," Nonbiri commented, "man you nailed him," Cooper commented, "yeah I still have some loose teeth, from that accident," Bruce informed them, "don't you need to get that back?" Alice asked. "Oh don't worry about it, I have dozens more ready to take the others' place," Bruce told them and within a second a new tooth popped into place, "cooooool," everyone commented.

"Alright guys me and Coop have somewhere special to be," Nonbiri told them, while snuggling up to her boyfriend, "have fun you two," Bruce told them as the couple left, "alright now that they're gone are we gonna talk about that you might get recognised Bruce?" Marlon prompted. Everyone turn their heads to Bruce's direction, "relax my aunts were super famous pop stars when they got recuited," Bruce assured them, "wait, super famous pop stars?" Alice repeated. Bruce face palmed himself, "they've told ya this already, they were the Squid Sisters," Bruce reminded.

"Again who are they?" Ray asked, "are you serious? you have the freak'n internet in your pants pocket dammit," Bruce told them, Marlon looked up the Squid Sisters up and now he remembers who Callie and Marie were. Marlon's eyes popped wide open seeing the picture of the two cousins when they were running the news station, "wait! your aunts were THEE Squid Sisters? as in the "stay fresh" girls?" Marlon asked all surprised. Bruce takes the phone from Marlon's hand and sees the photo, "yup, that's them," Bruce confirmed, and the rest of the gang took a look at the phone. "wow your aunts are ho-" Bruce pulls out his pistol and aims it at Ray's forehead, "finish that sentence, I dare ya Ray," Bruce threaten, "O.K, O.K just calm down," Bruce then puts away his pistol and then out of nowhere someone handed the gang a flier.

"Come to the music festival," the Squid-girl said trying to promote the event, "the Off the Hook girls: Pearl and Marina will be hosting the events, all of your favorite bands will be there," she proclaimed. The gang examined the flier in their hands and what they've read peeked their interest, "wow, look at all these bands," Evie said, "we have to go," said Alice, getting all excited, "I don't know guys, these tickets seem pretty pricey," Marlon noted and he's right. The tickets to get in the were insane and Inklings didn't have the money, "where are we gonna get that cash?" Ray asked, everyone thought for a moment and then Alice looked up to a build board.

There it said that a radio station was giving away tickets to the festival, and Alice read that all they have to do is answer a question at 11:00 A.M. Alive check her phone and saw that it was one minute away. Alice scrambled to unlock her phone and set it to the number on the build board, "Alice what're you doing?" Evie asked, but Alice shushed her, everyone just stared at Alice until they heard the person on the other end of the line. "Hello lucky caller," the man on the other end said, "you've been given the chance to win yourself and your friends tickets to the music festival all you have to do is answer this question correctly and they're all yours," he stated.

Bruce can hear the call loud and clear, "here's your question: the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie traveled all over the globe, but where are they originally from?" Alice was stumped, "the clock is ticking," the man said. Getting impatient Bruce snatched the phone from Alice and held it up to his ear, "they're from Calamari County," Bruce answered, "that's correct, you've just won yourself four tickets to the festival." The gang all cheered for joy and thanked Bruce for giving the answer, but then they stopped realizing they're a titcket short, "wait, they're five of us," Evie stated.

Everyone looked around seeing that one person is going to have to stay behind, "you know what, you guys go on without me," Bruce offered surprising his friends, "what? don't you wanna come?" Ray asked. "yeah, you won the tickets," Evie provided, Bruce gave a soft smile and said, "it's O.K guys I'm alright with this, just go on to the festival, have fun," Bruce reassured his friends. However Bruce's phone rang out, "hello?" "Hey Bruce," Callie spoke, "Aunt Callie? what's up?" "oh nothing it's just me and your Aunt Marie are going to the music festival," Callie informed him. "What? you got tickets?" Bruce spoke surprisingly, "yup, Pearl and Marina invited us, and we've told them you have quite the collection, so they asked if you can come too," Callie informed.

Bruce could not believe the luck he just received, "so what you're saying is I get to share some of my music collection to the city?" Bruce asked making sure, "yes dumb dumb," Callie answered, "hey!" "just be there, bye, love you." Callie then hangs up leaving Bruce a bit surprised, "well good news guys I've been invited to the festival," Bruce announced and they were all relieved, "that's awesome, now we can all go," Alice proclaimed, "yeah, but I might gonna need your help," Bruce said. Everyone was confused and so Bruce explained, "I've been invited, but they asked to bring my music collection," and now the group seems to get it, "oh, so you need help to bring them in?" Marlon asked to make sure, "that's corrected," Bruce confirmed, "so you guys get your tickets and I'll get my shit ready," Bruce added and the gang split.

* * *

Hours later

It was the after noon, but there were still plenty of sunlight before the sun turns in for the night, Alice and the others had claimed the tickets, and they have rejoined Bruce by the sewer cover he told them to meet him. When Arriving the group found Bruce with a few boxes with his records and some equipment he had to play them in, "you guys ready?" Bruce asked picking a stack of boxes, "we got them right here," Ray showed the tickets in his hands, "good let's go." The boys carried the boxes with the equipment and the girls carried the boxes with the records and headed straight to the music festival.

There they arrived at the back to check in all of Bruce's things to be part of the festival, they gave him a booth for him to set up, Bruce thought this might go well for the festival took place in the city's plaza instead of a freak'n DESERT! "So Bruce what did you bring?" Marlon asked going through the records, "Well I didn't bring all of them, becaused some might be a bit intense for the people here," Bruce explained, "I brought a projector screen to show the band playing the songs," he add. "Awe man I can't wait to see the looks on everybodys' faces when they see who's playing," Alice spoke out in glee and then Pearl and Marina showed up.

"Bruce, glad you could make it," Pearl greeted, "yeah, your aunts told us you have a pretty unique collection," said Marina, "true, wanna hear one?" Bruce offered and the two pop stars nodded. Bruce took out a tablet about the size of a clipboard, and pressed on the track, the screen turned on showing a video of a man in a white with long dark hair on stage, it started out with an electric keyboard sounding playful, then drops down with drums, followed up with guitars, and then a combination of the three.

"This is your time to pay"

"This is your judgement day"

"We made a sacrifice"

"And now we get to take your life"

Everyone was drawn into what they saw on the screen of who's playing the song, a human, there was the singer, two guitarists, a bass, piano, and drum player, playing at a concert with a roaring crowd. Pearl and Marina couldn't believe their eyes, "are those humans?" Marina asked, "it is and they rock," Pearl replied and they continued to listen to the rest of the song.

"We shoot without a gun"

"We'll take on anyone"

It's really nothing new"

"It's just a thing we like to do"

As the song ended the screen went to black singaling that it's over for now, "that was awesome," Marina cheered, "where did you get these?" Pearl asked curiously, "I have my ways," Bruce answered, "but anyway I actually like to play these ones for ya, I think you'll love these guys," Bruce added. Bruce tapped on the pad again and the machine played a different genre, it starts out with a smooth and easy beat and begins building up on that. The screen then displayed two male figures standing behind which Marina recognised it as a turntable, but the one on the screen is twice as big as hers.

The two figures were undoubtedly humans, but they both wore nice and expensive looking suits, and had these strange helmets, one was gold and was shorter than the other one who's helmet was silver, and they only used one word for the entire song which was "around the world". Everyone kinda admitted that it was strange just for the song only to say one line repeatedly, but they loved the beat and rhythm the song is giving and started moving to the beat. After the song was done the Squid Sisters arrived, "I see everything is off to a good start," Marie commented, "I knew he'll start off with that guy with a sweaty shirt," said Callie talking about the first track Bruce played. "You've made it," Marina cheered, "we wouldn't miss it for the world," Marie said, "Awesome, now that everyone is here I get to play my favorite song," Bruce cheered.

"WHAT! NO! NO! NOOO! NOT THAT SONG!" Marie shouted, but she was too late Bruce tapped on his pad and the track was playing "Every Cuss Word We Know" and Bruce started laughing as the lyrics rang throughout the festival.


	11. Chapter 11 The Confession

It was morning, the sun was barely reaching passed the horizon, the rays glaring off the building windows of Inkopolis, in one apartment the light had seep through the curtins of the room the Inkling that started to toss and turn under her covers was Evie. She had a blast at the festival with her friends and is now back in her apartment, but she didn't come back alone. She turned to her left side and lay her hand across Bruce's chest, snuggling up to the husky Sharkling that laid beside her, "I had a really good time last night thanks to you," Evie stated pleasingly to Bruce, "that was some crazy ride I had," said Marina rising up from the other side of Bruce.

"WHAT THE!?- Marina? what are you doing in my room?" Evie asked, covering herself with the covers, "don't you remember?" Marina asked, but Evie tilted her head in confusion. Bruce sat up between the two cephalopod girls and spoke, "after I finished up at the festival, we three got together, took the party back to your place, and I got laid big time," Bruce simplified. "Before we get to seconds Bruce," Marina spoke up, "what's that mark around your ankle?" she asked, Bruce lifted his left leg up showing the girls the strange mark, it was in a pattern, with three lines zigzagging between two thin lines, "oh that's just my birthmark," Bruce told them.

The girls studied the strange mark that was getting them quite curious, "looks cool," Evie noted and the three buried themselves under the covers, and started canoodling. The trio then got their clothes together after they finished round two Marina said her goodbyes and went back home, "so this is your apartment, not bad," said Bruce as he plopped down on the couch and Evie sat down next to him, leaning her head on him.

Bruce looked down on the Squid-girl that sat with him he loved the way she styled her pale pink tentacles, it parted down the middle with her two tentacles being let down at the back, and were longer than the average Squid-girl's. He liked how her skin tone was fair as his and he always found those little bandit masks Inklings always have to be very cute.

Just waking up Ray walked right passed the two, but took a moment longer to realize that the Sharkling was on their couch, "Bruce? what're you doing here?" Ray asked surprisingly, "well nice to see you too man," Bruce remarked a bit offendedly. "Sorry, hi Bruce," Ray apologized, "thank you," said Bruce, "so why are you here?" Ray asked again, "I was just having a little sleep over," Bruce answered. Ray noticed Evie cuddling up the Shark-boy, "d-did you two hit it off?" he asked. The two blushed for a moment pretty much giving it away, "you did, did you?" "so what if we did it?" Bruce spoke out. However unannounced to everyone Bruce and Evie weren't the only ones to get lucky last night.

* * *

Alice's Room

Alice was still sound asleep in her bed, she had blast at the festival, but she retried to her apartment when it was getting late, the Squid-girl was nice and in her bed, but she felt a little warmer under her blankets, that is when she felt an arm reach around her stomach. Alice's eyes shot wide open, she turned around, and saw that there was a boy sleeping with her, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed. The others heard her from the living room, Bruce jumps over the couch, and bust open the door, "Alice! what's wrong?" Evie cried out in concern.

From what they saw inside the room Alice was standing at one side of the bed picking up whatever she had and throwing it at the boy who is at the other side who happened to be Tyler in his underwear. Tyler ducked down to avoid getting hit by the flying possessions, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!?" she scorned, "WHAT ARE DOING IN MY ROOM!? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING IN MY BED!?" she demanded and then throws a lamp that was on her nightstand. The lamp flew across the room about to hit Tyler in the face until Bruce caught it with his good hand, "alight calm down Alice," Bruce told the angry Inkling as he sets the lamp down.

"NEVER TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN!" Alice roared back, "well too bad, I'm telling you to calm down," Bruce ordered, but then he noticed that Tyler was trying to sneak off with his clothes under his arms. Ray quickly blocks his way of escape, before Tyler could do anything else Bruce quickly grasps his neck, and held him high, "and you're not going anywhere," Bruce sternly told him. Bruce dragged Tyler to the living room and drops him on the couch infront of everyone, "explain-" "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T SPLAT YOU ALL OVER THE WALLS!" Alice interrupted Bruce angrily while pointing her splatter gun directly to his face.

Bruce snatches the gun away from Alice and takes it apart to prevent it from being used, "sit down," Bruce ordered her to sit and wait in the kitchen, "alright Tyler did you take advantage of Alice last night at the festival? because that's just low," Bruce interrogated. Tyler waved his hands defensively in panic, "no! no! no! no! I didn't even know she was there! I swear!" he pleaded, "then how did you forget getting into bed with a girl?" Bruce demanded. "I must've had one too many, c'mon you gotta believe me," Tyler begged, practically on his knees. Bruce looked down at the pleading Squid-boy on the floor and then sighs in annoyance, "for the love of god Tyler will you just tell Alice already."

"Tell me what?" Alice asked a bit confussed, "no, please don't make me say it," Tyler pleaded, "oh will you grow a pair already Tyler and tell Alice," Ray rebuked, "wait? you know too?" Tyler let out in shock, "we all know, you were so obvious," Evie jumped in. "Uh hello, tell me what?" Alice asked twice, Tyler turned back to Bruce, "please," "Tyler if you don't tell her, I'm gonna drag you to the roof, hang over the edge, and use you as a yoyo," Bruce threaten. Tyler gave an audible gulp, he stood up with shaking legs, he walked up to Alice very nervously, and Alice noticed how he was shaking. She never seen Tyler so nervous, "A-A-Alice?" Tyler started shakingly.

Alice glanced between her friends and Tyler trying to figure out what's going on, "yes?..." she asked, "Alice I-I-I didn't beat you in all th-th-those games to humiliate you. I-I-I-I did it to im-im-impress you," he finally finished. Alice was confused, "what? what do you mean?" she asked, "... I... I like you," Alice stood there for about a moment, "wait, you like me like me?" she asked and Tyler nodded his head. Alice gawked at Tyler and then slapped him across the face, "WHAT KINDA SICK GAME YOUR PLAYING!?" Alice roared in anger, "I'm telling the truth-" "GET OUT! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU!" Tyler hung his head in despair and walked out the door. When the sound of the door died down everything fell silent with tension, "man... It's a really beautiful day outside," Bruce commented, looking out the window, "you guys see this? does that not look like a lovely morning, ahhhhh... Good day to be alive," he finished.


	12. Chapter 12 A Challenge

It's been roughly three weeks since then, Bruce's left arm was now out of the cast and the Sharkling is currently in a conversation with Marlon while he's working at a electronics shop at the plaza, "wait, Tyler finally told Alice that he likes her?" Marlon repeated at the store's counter. Bruce had already told Marlon how that day went down with Alice not taking news lightly, "yeah, but he needed a little "motivation" to do it," Bruce replied, "and even all that Alice hates him more than ever," Marlon added.

"I don't I seen Tyler for days after that," Bruce informed, "you think we should check on him just in case?" Marlon offered, "yeah we probably should," Bruce confirmed, "alright, just let finish up my shift and I done for the day," Marlon informed. Soon a customer came through walking through the door, the Inkling looked around while looking tense, and when he came to the counter he placed his device in front of Marlon, "uh... I dropped my phone in some... ink," he timidly said. "... Dude if you're gonna jack off make sure the phone is water proof first," Bruce told the boy and the Inkling's face turned red from embarrassment and then walked away, "you won't believe how many times I have to deal with this," Marlon infromed Bruce and then puts on some heavy duty rubber gloves.

* * *

An Hour Later

Walking down the street Marlon and Bruce read out the numbers on the houses until they finally found the one they were looking for, "alright he lives here," Marlon directed, "looks like he's home," Bruce specified, seeing that the mailbox is full of envelopes.

Opening the door to Tyler's room Bruce and Marlon saw that the heart broken Inkling laying face first on his bed, "hey Tyler! you alive?" Bruce called out to the Squid-boy as he kicked his bed. Tyler tossed himself upside and saw the two standing at the side of his bed, "how did you get in?" Tyler asked, "Bruce kicked the door down," Marlon answered. Tyler looked passed the two and saw that his front door was off its hinges, "aww c'mon," he moaned, "Tyler how long have you been on this bed?" Marlon asked, "ever since Alice told me she didn't want to see me," Tyler replied moping. "That long huh," said Bruce as he looked around the mess in his house, "why are you here anyway?" Tyler wondered, "just making sure you didn't off yourself-" "BRUCE! that's a little dark don't you think?" Marlon spoke out.

"I'm just saying," Bruce defended himself, "anyhow, you need to get out of bed, and straighten things out with Alice," Bruce told Tyler while he threw him his clothes, "so get dress and wash up," Bruce ordered. When Tyler was finished he asked, "how am I gonna fix this, Alice won't even answer my texts," Tyler told them, "you just gonna have to talk to her face-to-face and you better hurry because she's signing up for the next games," Bruce laid it out.

* * *

At The Plaza

Alice was with Ray and Evie, Marlon had called ahead telling Ray and Evie to hold Alice from signing up, not just yet, "c'mon guys, we gotta put our names in for this coming splatfest," Alice persisted, "wait up Alice we can't sign up without Marlon," Evie reasoned, trying to stall her. Coming out from the corner Alice spotted Marlon and Bruce walking up to them and with Tyler following closely behind, "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" Alice demanded in anger. She threaten to strike the boy, but Bruce stopped her by placing his hand on top of her head, "ah, it's not polite to hit," Bruce said.

Alice seized her attempts to inflict harm onto Tyler and just looked at him with disdain, "can you please hear the poor guy out," Bruce reasoned, "yeah Alice he hasn't left his house since you told to get lost," Marlon explained. Alice crossed her arms and just frowned at Tyler as he stood in front of her timidly, "... Alice," he started, "I just wanna say. I'm sorry," he apologized and Alice then lifted her frown. "What I said to you when we were kids and what I said to you now weren't the nicest things to say, but I didn't know what else to do, I didn't beat you in those games to make fun of you, I just wanted you to notice me."

Alice took in what he said, but wasn't willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, "no, no, no way, I don't trust you," Alice concluded sternly, Tyler hung his head in feeling defeated, "c'mon guys we got get our names sign-" * _THUNK_ *. The gang turned around hearing a loud sound of a metal tray colliding with someone's head, and they saw that a panel was missing from the Battle Lobby and Marlon on the floor out could. "What the heck happen?" Alice cried out kneeling next to her friend, "he's out cold Alice, I don't what happen ( _I'm so sorry_ )," Bruce whisper to Marlon, "what are we gonna do we're a squid short," Evie asked. Tyler looked on seeing the other tending to their unconscious friend and then he saw Bruce signaling him to step up.

Taking deep breaths Tyler spoke up, "I'll take his place-," "no way!" Alice protested, "Bruce why won't you take Marlon's place?" she offered, "we both know well that I will not be allowed to participate in the splatfest," Bruce told her. Alice pouted, "Alice we need four players to enter," Ray reasoned, Alice graped and paced back and fourth, but finally caves in, "FINE! you can be in our team for one game and we're done." Tyler's ears then perked up and then followed the other's to the signing, "alright Marlon I'm gonna take you the infirmary-" "hey Bruce!"

Suddenly out of nowhere Pearl shows up from behind, "whoa! what's up shorty?" Bruce asked, "don't call me that," Pearl said, "Bruce can you help me co-host the games today?" she asked. "Uh? what happened to Marina?" Bruce pondered, "she got invited to some opening at that Octoling Capital, so I'm on my own right now til she gets back, so what do you say? want to be my co-host for the day?" "HELL YEAH!" Bruce cheered dropping Marlon and forgetting he was there. The two left and Marlon was on the ground moaning in pain, "ooooooww."

* * *

An Hour Later

The time for signings was up and the game was about to begin, "alright, are you Squid-kids ready for splatfest!" Pearl asked the audience and they all cheered, "that's what I like to hear, but as you can see my co-host Marina couldn't be here today, so here substituting for her is an old guest from earlier, Bruce Dwight." The camera then pans out getting the Sharkling in the picture with Pearl, "what up, been a while hasn't it?" Bruce asked the crowd with a toothy grin, "so Bruce can you tell us the theme of this splatfest," Pearl said. "Sure Pearl, this theme will be... Apple vs Banana?" Bruce confusingly announced, "you hear that? choose you side and cheer on your team, so Bruce which do you think is better?" Pearl asked

"I think bananas are better," Pearl concluded, "are we seriously gonna have this argument?" Bruce inquired, "aw c'mon, pick one," Pearl asked twice, "alright, let me see I choose. Neither because does my teeth look like they eat fruit?" Bruce asked her. "Hmmm, good point," Pearl admitted, "all that aside, let's get to our first match up," said Bruce, "Judd will you do us the honor," Pearl asked the fat cat ref. The big screen in the back ground then goes to Judd who was still sleeping with Li'l Judd doing somersaults on Judd's belly, "it seems that Judd is still on break, so... Bruce?" Pearl passed it onto him, "hang on a sec, this isn't my turntable," Bruce looks over Marina's turntable for the right button.

"Is this it?" Bruce flips one switch and the T.V showed the Inklings playing first and Alice and the others happened to be it, "and here we have our first team, team leader Alice is going in for Team Apple," Bruce announced. Then the screen shows the second team, "and going for Team Banana is team leader Jewel," Seeing the team leader Bruce was taken back a bit because the Inkling looked alot like Alice, but a little more mature. "What the?..." Bruce let out in confusion, on the splat zone Alice was actually nervous because this Jewel person is Alice's older sister, "Alice?" Tyler asked seeing her shake.

Walking up to her the older girl had a big smirk on her face, "Alice! it's so nice to see you," she greeted her sister, "h-h-hi sis, I thought you were on your trip?" Alice asked timidly. Jewel looked down on her little sister making herself intimidating, "I was, but I heard splatfest was just coming up and I just wanna cheek up on my little sister," she spoke. Alice stood there not saying a word and her sister chuckles, "hahaha, what's wrong sis, aren't you excited to go up against me, or are you still the scared little girl I grew up with," Jewel pressed on, "HEY! back off!" Tyler jumped in standing in front of Jewel.

The Squid-girl gasps in delight when seeing the boy, "Tyler! it's been a while, what are you doing in my little sister's team?" Jewel playfully asked, "did she beg you to join her in a hopeless attempt to beat me," she mocked. Tyler tighten his fist in anger seeing the older sibling mock Alice, mean while in set Bruce couldn't help, but listen in down below, "oh Alice you're so pathetic, calling help from your enemy," Jewel remarked, "OH SHE DID NOT JUST SAID THAT!" Bruce shouted in anger.

"Even if you had Tyler's help what makes you think you can beat your bigger sister?" Jewel question nudging Alice on her chest, "OH * _BEEP_ * NO!- what the? did I just get censored?" he asked hearing the distinctive beep sound. The people on set nodded confirming that his words were beeped out, "oh right I'm on television, well everyone before we start this match, here's a battle between two mighty armies to pass the time, this was an epic battle, a battle that no other can compare to, it was bitter war, it was a brutal war, but most importantly it was a visually spectacular war-" Bruce suddenly stopped because one of the set workers came up to his side and whispered into his ear.

"uh huh, uuuh huh," Bruce listened, "well everyone I'm being told that this super awesome battle is way above our budget, and that no such footage exists, so... Let's just go back to Li'l Judd doing somersaults," Bruce concluded and the picture went back the tiny cat.

* * *

Down at the splat zone Jewel continued to belittle her sister until Tyler stepped in to defend her, "you know for someone who's so good at the splat games you're terrible sister," Tyler rebuked, "oh please, what are you gonna do about it?" Jewel argued. However someone came shouting across from them, "YO, BITCH!" Jewel and the others turned around and saw Bruce come marching towards them, "sister or not, no one picks on my friend, and gets away with it," Bruce swore.

Jewel put on a grin at the sight of the Sharkling, "so you're the infamous Sharkling: Bruce Dwight," Jewel addressed, "yeah, what? you wanna autograph?" Bruce remakered stretching out his shoulders. Jewel looked at Bruce up and down and then just reaches out to feel his biceps, "hey do you mind!?" Bruce questioned, seeing that the Squid-girl just feeling him, "hey you're strong, how strong are you?" she asked with a devious smile, "BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!" Evie yelled out pulling Bruce away.

"Why are you hanging with a shrimp like Alice? why not join me?" she asked trying to appeal to Bruce, "because squirts like you make me sick," Bruce rejected, "pity, oh well I was gonna win either way-" "alright, you know what? you and me turf war," Bruce challenged. Jewel scoffed at Bruce, "you're kidding right? they aren't gonna let you play, you know," Jewel brought up, "not if we even it out, just me and Tyler vs all of you," Bruce offered. Jewel pondered for a moment until, "alright, but if I win, Alice has to hang up her splatter gun. For good," Jewel bet and Alice's heart sank, but then Tyler stepped up, "and if we win, you don't come back to Inkopolis," "deal," the two shook on it and then parted ways til then.

"Uh, Bruce? where's Marlon?" Ray asked, there was a moment of silence until it came back to him, "CRAP!" Bruce runs out remembering that Marlon is still laying on the sidewalk, "... Someone there?... I need help," Marlon cried out, moaning in pain.


	13. Chapter 13 Apple vs Banana

"Alight everyone," Pearl called for the spectators' attention, "in a strange turn of events Bruce the Sharkling and an Inkling of his choosing will be competing for Team Apple for this splatfest in a two v four turf war," Pearl announced to all. The auidance were quite surprised hearing that the Sharkling will be able to play again, and having it be two against four and they'll setting the match at Urchin Underpass.

* * *

"Who the hell thought it was a good idea to put a stage right under an underpass? really?" Bruce asked looking up to cement ramp, "c'mon it's not so bad," Tyler commented his opinion, but then was hit with trash by a passing car above them. "Tyler," the Squid-boy turned around and saw Alice standing behind her, "uh? what's up?" Tyler asked, "I like to thank you for standing up for me," she thanked, "don't mention it," the two players then stood on the spawn pointed waited.

Bruce and Tyler were then spawned at their side of the stage, "you ready Tyler?" Bruce asked pulling out his paintball gun, "totally," he answered, right before the match started Bruce quickly said, "time to show you how I get things done, SPOILER ALERT! IT'S VIOLENT AS HELL!" Both teams bolted down the from their spawns and started covering ground with Tyler and Bruce covering territory with red ink, and Jewel with yellow. The tactician of Jewel's team was rambling on how they can compete with a Sharkling, hearing how Bruce's bones made him more resistance to ink attack so he and his team have to use bigger guns if they want to splat Bruce.

This Inkling readied his charger feeling he had everything planned out, "this shark dolt is nothing more than a meathead," he told himself, "a full blast to the head from a charger is probably more than enough-" SPLAT! "you picked the wrong time to theorycraft NERD!" Bruce remarked. Tyler was rolling through covering the floor until out of nowhere he was met with a big'o paint brush, Tyler ducked down seeing the brush swipe right over his tentacles, "hey runt, ready to lose," said Jewel hefting up the brush and taking another swing.

Over to the center of the stage, Bruce was fighting a one on three fight with more seasoned players, one player tried blast Bruce with a hero blaster, but Bruce knew well these were just replicas. Bruce throws his whole gun at the Inkling, stunning him, Bruce quickly rushes the player, places his hand right where the neck meets the shoulders, hoists him up, slams him back down, and stomps him down splatting him. When Bruce picks his weapon back up another player shots him in the back of the shoulder, but Bruce let the shot spun him around facing him, and then shot back at the third player, "you think I survived this long out sear luck? I'M A F-* _BEEP_ * GREAT WHITE SHARK!" Bruce roared.

The nerd of the group was annoyed that his original idea was shot down. Literally. So he came up of a different plan, he and his friends will sneak up on Bruce, and will throw their grenades all at the same time, in three different directions, so Bruce won't have a way to escape. They've got into position, but Bruce already knew what they were trying to do, "think about what you're doing. Because it's stupid," he warned them. They lobbed their grenades, but then Bruce quickly turns into a shark, and with his tail, he spins around, smacking all the explosives back at them.

In the stands Alice, Marlon, Evie, and Ray watched on the edge of their seats seeing how Alice's inking days are on the line, Alice watched on how Tyler was facing her sister head on. Tyler blocked a swing with his roller, but he failed to see another player sneak up behind him, and splat him, "ha!" Jewel let out, "told ya he can't beat me," Jewel reminded. However she saw a fin come right towards her, Bruce leaps out with his mouth opened wide, Jewel quickly rolls out of the way, but her partner wasn't so lucky as he was chomped down. "O.K that was close," Jewel commented, she readies her brush, and when Bruce came up, she swung it right at his head, but Bruce caught the stick, rip it out of her hand, and pulls Jewel in a bear hug, where he crushes her until she popped, "not as easy to kill as the other guy, am I," Bruce quiped. Out of Bruce's sights the brush was then picked up off the ground, the nerd lifted the brush over his shoulders, and swung it down on Bruce's head.

The crowd gasps thinking the Sharkling will finally be splatted, but the brush just thunk Bruce on the head, Bruce turns around rubbing the back of his head, and saw the nerd just standing there, lightly chuckling, and Bruce just shot him with his paintball gun, "hey, you tried, AND FAILED!" said Bruce. Tyler respawned and jumped back into the fray, but only to already run into Jewel as she hid behind a wall, waiting for Tyler come running pass, and when he did she swung her brush into his face splatting him again. Tyler dropped down on the spawn point before he took a step further he lobs a grenade over causing Jewel to swim away, and swore he can hear her laughing.

Bruce tried his best cover the floor with ink, but it was bit hard when the other team won't stop tossing grenades at you good thing he had a contingency plan rolled out. He side steps nearly getting hit by a charger, he looks over and sees the nerd with glasses, he soon pulls out his inkzooka and fired all he had at him, "are you still alive?" Bruce called out and hearing him moan in pain, "GOOD! I'M STILL MAD!" Tyler rolled along the side of the stage trying to gain ground, but then noticed how Bruce repeatedly killing the same player over and over again, "this isn't even funny anymore this is just embarrassing," Bruce groaned in annoyance. However Tyler than looked up the wall and noticed Jewel taking aim at Bruce with an Inkzooka of her own, "like to see you walk away from this," Jewel spoke out loud.

Tyler looked at the direction where Bruce was seeing him standing out in the open, he turned to a squid and swam as fast as he could across the stage, Jewel squeezed the trigger, and out came the rockets. Within a split second Tyler leaped out and knocks Bruce out of the way, saving him from being splatted. Both he and Bruce slammed against a wall, Tyler lost his vision for a short moment, but when they came back, he saw Bruce right over him while he grabbed hold of his shoulders, "I. Appreciate. You," he stated as he shook him up and down, "I am really glad that I can count on you for having my back man, but bad news. I twisted my ankle," he stated.

A whistle can be heard ringing out to pause the game, Judd, the fat LAZY **FU** \- (I'm sorry), walked over to Bruce examining his ankle as his foot was pointing where it shouldn't, "I have concluded that Team Apple is disqualified," Judd announced. Since now the game can't be played one v four, Jewel's team will win by default, but then, "WAIT!" Alice yelled out. Alice, Evie, Ray, and Marlon came down from the crowd and confronted the ref, "we'll take Bruce's place," she exclaimed, "we were the ones that's suppose to play," she explained. Judd scratched his chin thinking over it, "alright, but we have to start the match all over," he stated, "that's alright," Marlon said.

"Are you alright Bruce?" Evie asked Bruce as he was helped up, "I'll be fine, nothing that an ice pack won't fix," he reassured, "ah wait," Bruce requested before he was carried away, "Ray take this, you might need it." Bruce handed Ray a small looking device that looked like a car remote, but with only one button. As Bruce was carried away Jewel faced Alice again, "see you finally decided play, good because now it'll be like old time," Jewel mocked, but then, "I'm not gonna let you push me around anymore Jewel, I'm gonna kick your ass," Alice shot back, "big words, let's hope you can follow through," Jewel then walked off with her team in tow.

After Bruce had his ankle wrapped up he was sent back with Pearl at the set, "man, that sucks that you hurt yourself Bruce," Pearl commented standing at the turntable letting Bruce sit down on her seat, "eh, I've been through worse, but I'm confident that my friends are gonna kick Team Banana's butt," Bruce spoke. Pearl smirked, "oh now you're invested," she exclaimed, "well yeah, my friends are the ones playing," "I'm pretty sure Banana's gonna win," "we'll let the match tell us who's gonna win" "alright." Within the last few second Team Apple was getting their rear ends handed to them, with more than 90% of the stage covered in yellow ink, "looks like I'm gonna have another "I've told you so" added to the score board," Pearl remarked, seeing that there was thirty seconds left. "Like hell," Bruce utter, he pulled out his phone and made a call, "hey Ray, you remember that remote I gave you?..." he asked, "do it," Bruce told Ray, with five seconds left all of a sudden a huge explosion of red ink covered the whole map.

Time had ran out and team Apple had won the game, "what the?" Pearl let out in surprise, "I planted remote detonated grenades all over the stage at the beginning of the match, so how'd you like them apples?" Bruce remarked. Down on the stage Alice and the others were cheering for joy of their victory, with Alice getting carried away and throwing herself in Tyler's arms. After realizing what she did Alice looked up to Tyler and they just locked eyes until they heard Ray and Evie giggling, and so Alice just shoved Tyler to the ground in embarrassment, "looks like someone lost their bet," Tyler shouted out over to Jewel. Seeing an angry expression on her face, Jewel just pouted, "yeah whatever, you got lucky," Jewel grumbled and then she and her team left.

Ray, Evie, and Marlon grouped hug Alice, so relieved that she will still be able to play, Tyler looked on to the happy display, he then turned around and head on home, but before he did, "Tyler!" Alice called out. Tyler turned back and looked at Alice, "thank you," she said, Tyler smiled feeling warm inside, "your welcome, see you around," Tyler replied and then proceeded on home.


	14. Chapter 14 Salmonids

Two weeks passed since the splatfest and since then Alice has become more friendlier with Tyler no longer hissing or cursing at the call of his name, and are now just good friends.

* * *

Bruce's Home

All was calm and peacful on a beautiful day, under the city Bruce and the agents were all hanging around on the couch with Bruce and Eight watching Three and Four play video games. By far they were having a swell time until all of a sudden Callie and Marie came rushing in, they had big wide grins reaching ear-to-ear. The four agents took awkward glances at each other on the couch, "uhh... Can we help you?" Bruce asked, the two cousins can barley contain themselves, "WE JUST BOOKED A CONCERT!" they shouted from the top of their lungs. They were so loud the agents had to cover their ears, "you guys booked what?" Bruce asked picking his ear.

"The Octolings are putting a concert at Molusk City," Callie started happily, "and they want us to be the main event," Marie finished, holding up a opened envelope to them. Bruce takes it and reads it out loud, "dear Squid Sisters we are planning to hold a concert for our up coming splatfest, the concert will be held at Molusk City Time Square, and we'll be honored if you accept this offer to be the main event."

The two once again can barely hold back their joy, "the concert starts in three days," Marie stated, "we gotta get ready, but we're gonna need help," Callie pointed out and then the two looked towards the agents. Seeing the big smiles on their faces Bruce groans, "you want us to be your roadies?" Bruce asked and the Squid Sisters shook their heads in confirmation, "exactly," said Callie. Then Marie's phone went off, she checks the notification, and cheers, "our old music equipment is here from storage," she spoken, "they just dropped it off at the house," she added, "awsome let's go," Callie spoke. The agents dropped what they were doing and followed the Squid Sisters on out.

* * *

When arriving at there front door everyone saw a big create with Sheldon and Cap'n Cuttlefish examining it, "IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE!" the two shouted in joy, "what is?" the uncle asked, tapping on the side of the box with his cane. Bruce brought out a crowbar from the tool shed and head for the create, "it's our old music equipment uncle," Marie informed her uncle, "that so, it's been a while, I heard you booked a concert," Sheldon commented. "That's right Sheldon," Callie started, "the Octolings asked us to be the main-" "guys," Bruce interrupted, calling for everyone's attention, "I think the storage people messed up your order," everyone had their eyes glued to the create seeing that container was filled with Grizzco uniforms instead of their music equipment.

"No, no, no, no, no," the Squid Sisters exclaimed, tossing rubber boots, gloves, and overalls out of the wooden box hoping that their equipment was buried under the uniforms, but found nothing, "this can not be happening!" Marie spoke out raising her voice. Callie pulls out her phone and calls the storage place, "excuse me I like to make a complaint," she told the person on the other line. While Callie was yelling at the inkling on the other line Bruce and the agents mess around with the uniforms, "alright they said that Grizzco received our stuff," Callie informed them, "that's good, we can pick it up ther-" "but" Callie stopped her cousin, "the create arrived at active splat battle and the Salmonids stole it," she added.

Marie kicked the dirt in frustration, "now what are we gonna do?" Marie asked, the two pop stars pondered, but then they looked over to Bruce and Four. Two smile formed on their faces and they turned towards the boys, "Agents: Four and White we're sending you on a mission," the two announced, and Bruce immediately jumped up in excitement. "HELL YEAH! AGENT: WHITE REPORTING FOR DUTY!" he yelled from the top of his lungs, then steps up front with Four at his side, Bruce was overall pretty excited for this is first official mission as an agent, the last one didn't count.

"Agents: Four and White," Marie started, "you are tasked on a search and recovery mission to retrieve our old sound equipment from the Salonids. We would get new ones, but these sound sound equipment isn't like any other-," "yeah I know, Sheldon and I made them," Bruce brought up. Returning to the subject, "yes, our equipment is more advanced and if the Salmonids figure it out, they'll probably try to reverse engineer it and make more deadly weapons, do you understand?" Marie finished and waited for feedback.

Bruce grabs his budy Four and jumped onto the kettle, he rises his fist in the air while holding Four around his arm, "commencing Operation: Where's My Shit," Bruce stated and he and Four were launched to the nearest Grizzco site.

* * *

Deep Within Salmonid Territory

Bruce and Four stood up top a cliff looking over to an open body of greenish water, an old cargo ship can be seen stranded on jagged rocks sticking out of the water. Looking through his binoculars Bruce can see that the ship was crawling with Salmonids, "there, there it is," Bruce exclaimed spotting the sound equipment being carried off by Cohocks. Hiding behind a rock Bruce and Four thought up of a plan, "I got an idea," said Bruce as he pulled out what looked like a new launcher, "I call this the Sharklauncher," he stated. He then hands the weapon over to Four, "just aim at the ship, O.K" Bruce instructed, Four took aim and fired, but to his confusion- "f******** you physics!" Bruce quietly yelled as he was flying through the air.

Bruce lands at the aft section of the ship which was the only place not occupied with Salmonids, Bruce gets up hidding between two shipping containers, he waves at Four signaling to him that it's clear. Four leaned the launcher on a rock, he managed to load himself into the launcher, and fires himself towards the boat. However he was flying too high and was about to overshoot the boat, Bruce quickly sprinted towards the port side of the boat, he reaches over the railing, and barely catching Four in his hand like a baseball. Bruce looked at his palm to see his fellow agent, Four raise a tentacle and Bruce gave him a high five while still in squid form, "like I was gonna let you die," Bruce reassured his friend.

Bruce and Four snuck down into the ship by slipping down into a dorade box, Four slipped out of a vent, and he scanned his surroundings founding that he was in an messy cabin. When Four turn back he saw that Bruce was stuck behind the grate of the vent, "little help," Bruce called out, Four pried the grate lose and Bruce knocked out of the vent. The two peaked out of the door to the hallway finding it empty with the sounds of water dripping and echoing throughout the hall, "alright Four let's find our equipment. Leave none alive," Bruce advised, but Four stopped him and shook his head, signaling him that it's not a good idea.

"Fine we'll do it the boring way," Bruce pouted, the two agents snuck down the hall hearing the hillbilly fish... Slithering? whatever, They came onto a second floor walkway. They both found themselves in the ship's cargo bay, they stayed low to the metallic floor, just peaking over to catch a glimpse of Salmonids moving around creates, "( _look, there it is_ )," Bruce whispered. There in the far end of the cargo bay Bruce and Four spot their target sitting in the corner of the room. Fortunately the equipment has been overlooked by the Salmonids, unfortunately they were gonna dump it in the water, one Salmonid waved his spoon around and barked orders at a Cohock to dispose of the sound equipment.

"( _CRAP!_ )" Bruce spat out, he and Four dropped down from the walkway and quickly swam behind from create to create while trying to avoid detection from the Salmonids. The two agents closely followed the Cohock as he carried the create outside and soon as no one was around Four and Bruce splat him. Bruce catches the create before it dropped to the floor so it wouldn't make a sound, "right, secured the package, now let's-," Bruce and Four stopped dead in their tracks as when they turned around a Small Fry was standing right behind them with an air horn. "... Aww shi-," the tiny fish blew the horn alerting every Salmonid on board, Four and Bruce felt a slight tremble beneath their feet, and soon found themselves surrounded by Salmonids.

Seeing that they were blocked off from all directions and seeing their crossed eyes, then the Salmonids pounced on the two agents, and all they did was scream the moment the Salmonids jumped them.

* * *

An Hour Later

The rest of gang waited patiently at the house, while Marie and Callie paced around worryingly as they haven't heard from Agents: Four and White since they left, "where are they? it's been a hour and a half," said Marie. "Don't worry Marie, Bruce and Agent: Four are probably retrieving the sound equipment as we speak," Captain Cuttlefish reassured his niece. As if on cue everyone noticed two people coming up, "they're here, they got the- OH MY GOD!" Callie yelled out in shock.

Coming face-to-face everyone saw Bruce and Four covered in green ink, Bruce sets the create down, but he didn't utter a single word, "uh? Bruce? what happened?" Sheldon asked as he inched closer to them. "we splat them, we splat them all," Bruce said, "what do you mean Bruce?" Marie asked, confused on what the Sharkling was trying to say. Bruce then got a hold of himself, "we got spotted, they all knew we were there, they were everywhere," Bruce told them all, "what's wrong with Agent: Four?" Cap'n asked, seeing Four just staring off in the distance. "He had drown a Small Fry with his bare hands," Bruce informed them, "how? Salmonids can breath underwater," Callie questioned, "we've found a way, all I can say is: there are NO witnesses..."

There was a long intense silent pause between everyone seeing the two male agents panting so heavily that they can see their chest expand in and out, "... But never the less mission accomplished, so let's load these babies up," Bruce said happily as if he forgotten everything that had happened in the past hour.


	15. Chapter 15 Who Was She?

I would love to thank you all for sticking with me this far into the story, I'm really grateful for your feedback and everything else

* * *

Garage

After taking out the sound equipment the band loaded the things on their old R.V, "alright, everybody ready to get this show on the road?" Callie asked, the agents and Bruce in casual clothing all gave thumbs up. With Bruce behind the wheel the band hit the road, but there was a little problem, "wait? did we stack up on food?" Bruce asked and Marie and Callie just realized that they forgot to pack up supplies for the trip.

* * *

Mako Mart

Making a stop at the grocery store Bruce was pushing the cart while everyone else piled items in, kids here with their mothers stared at Bruce with amazement, but their guardians usually drag them away for they didn't think their children will be safe around him. However one time a boy and his father walked up to Bruce, "uh, excuse you, but my son is wondering if he can take a picture with you?" the father asked. Bruce smiled seeing the eager expression of the young Inkling's face, "sure, why not," Bruce took a knee and Squid-boy stood next to him, the father took his phone out, and took the picture.

Not far Marie watched as Bruce was taking a picture with the boy, she was actually conflicted a bit on how some Inklings stare at him, like he would hurt them... Maybe, if you provoke him, but she raised him better, Bruce's a good boy, after the boy and his father left Marie came up to Bruce's side, "surprised to see you have admirers," she commented, "getting jealous?" Bruce remarked, "oh hush," Marie shot back jokingly. Walking down the aisles Bruce happened to bump into Marlon, by bump, I mean accidentally ran over with his cart, "oh crap, Marlon, funny seeing you here," Bruce greeted seeing his intelligent friend on the floor all flatten out. Bruce looked around, seeing the automotive aisle not far, "wait here buddy," Bruce advised, and ran off into the aisle, "... why does this keep happening to me?" Marlon asked himself.

Soon Bruce came back with an air pump in his hand, he then sticks the nozzle into his mouth, and started pumping air into Marlon causing him to blow up like a balloon, with his stomach inflating, and his eyes popping out. Bruce pumped and pumped until the nozzle popped out of Marlon's mouth letting air escape causing him to fly everywhere inside the store, then finally landing back where Bruce stood. Wobbling up all dizzy Marlon stood straight gathering his bearings, "I can't believe you just ran me over with a shopping cart," Marlon complained, "so Marlon what's you doing here?" Bruce asked, but then spotted a box of heavy duty gloves on the floor.

Bruce picks up the box and just inspects it top to bottom, "resupplying for work?" Bruce asked, handing the box back to Marlon, but Bruce sensed that something was bothering him, "you wanna tell me something man?" Bruce asked. Marlon was hesitant at first, however he spoke, "I just hate working at that phone store," he started, "the pay actually sucks, I'm tired of answering the same obvious stupid questions, and I'm tired of cleaning "ink" out of the phones," Marlon ranted. Bruce held his chin hearing his friend's complain his work life, seeing that Marlon can't just quit, so Bruce decided to help out Marlon, "c'mon, follow me," Bruce commanded, and Marlon followed.

They soon came up to the Squid Sisters checking on their inventory for the trip, "hey Aunt Marie Callie, can Marlon come with us as a roadie?" Bruce offered, the two looked at Marlon head-to-toe, "hmm, what's his qualifications?" Callie asked. "Well I work at a electronics shop," Marlon started, "where I took care of ordering and shipping, and even keep track and handle scheduling," after listing to his experiences Callie and Marie discuss their decision. They soon turn back to them, "he's in," Marie proclaimed, and that Marlon was delighted, "awe, thank you so much," Marlon spoke, and then reached for his phone and made a call, "hey boss, I quit... It's Marlon, you never learned my name? nevermind I quit," Marlon finished, and started cheering.

* * *

Outside

Loading up the food onto the R.V the band was ready to head out, but before they hit the road there was one question, "hey Bruce, a mako's a shark right?" Marlon asked, "what? oh yeah, it is," Bruce simply answered. "So they're kinda like you?" Marlon continued, "no, not like me," "what's the difference?" "for starters they're smaller than me and they're fast, like crazy fast," Bruce explained. "It's probably why they named it mako mart, get in get out," Marlon concluded, "that or they thought it sounds cool, but hey let's get this show on the road," Bruce announced. Everybody hopped on and Bruce got on the driver seat, "next stop Molusk City," Callie cheered and the R.V launched forward and onward.

However when they drove down the road. Someone was watching them.

* * *

Several Hours Later

"Come all young sailor men listen to me,"

"I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea,"

"And it's,"

"Windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys, when the wind blows, we're all together, boys;"

"Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes,"

Bruce sang as he drove down the highway with the Agents 3, 4, and 8 fast asleep in the back, he singing was no where near the level as his aunts, but his was good enough for a sailor.

"Up jumps the eel with his slippery tail,"

"Climbs up aloft and reefs the topsail,"

Bruce was singing old sea shanties that Captain Cuttlefish taught him when he was a pup; in the back Marlon finished using the bathroom, but when he got out the R.V swerved right for Bruce tried to avoid a reckless driver, "HEY THAT YELLOW SPONGE CUT ME OFF!" Bruce shouted angrily. When Bruce steadied the R.V a box that was hiding under a very low self had slid out right in front of Marlon's feet, when picked off the ground it was an old dusty shoe box, "hah, so it's been here this whole time," Marie spoke out in surprise. Marlon handed the box over and Marie walked over to the table with her cousin, "we've been looking everywhere for this," Callie exclaimed.

Marie wiped the dust off the box showing how much dust it collected over the years, and then she removes the cardboard lid revealing the box's contents to be a pile of photos, a small tooth, and what look a chewed up rubber hamburger. The photos in the box were older maybe one of the first ones because it showed the Squid Sisters when they were really small and Bruce even smaller in their arms as they held him. "Wait, is this a chew toy?" Marlon exclaimed pointing at the toy shaped like a burger, "I did say he had a teething phase- no wait, you weren't there," Marie recalled.

* * *

Three days later

The band had finally made it to Molusk City, as other bands played first the crew unloaded their equipment from the R.V, "where's Bruce?" Marie asked, looking around for the Sharkling. "Bruce! Bruce! Bruce!" she called out, "you've called me miss?" said a man with brown hair and a mustache, and wore a blue button up shirt with a brown vest over it and has one gold earring on. The man also spoke with a soft and clam tone, "wait? who are you? you're not Bruce," Callie detested, "oh my name is also Bruce," Bruce explained, "... I think you're in the wrong media," Callie bluntly informed. "I know I must've took a wrong turn, I'm trying to get back to Quahog," Bruce said, "can you get outta here," Marie ordered, "alright, but if you wanna hang out sometimes here's my e-mail, but don't call me on Wednesdays that's when I meditate, O.K bye now," after that Bruce left.

"Hey guys," the actual Bruce calls out, the whole band then gathered around giving Bruce their full attentions, "I have an idea to really reel in the crowd," Bruce proclaimed, "what is it?" Callie asked, "what do Octolings love, besides the Squid Sisters?" Bruce prompted. Everyone either scratched their heads or chins thinking of an answer, "uuuuuhh..? splat games?" Marlon said, "no," Bruce shot down and opened the box, "tiny hats," he answered.

The box was filled to the brim with ridiculously tiny hats, "what?! where the heck did you get that stupid idea?" Marie demanded, "National WoomyGraphic," Bruce bluntly answered, (check out his youtube channel). "No one is gonna buy these-," Marie was gonna start ranting, but she then spotted 8 wearing one of the hats quietly hoping no one will notice, and Marie then palmed her face, "nevermind" she stated.

After a couple of hours the Squid Sisters were up next as the hype man got the crowd all riled up, "oh, I'm so excited," Callie commented, with her cousin by her side. When they were called on stage the duo pop singers ran up stage, waving to the roaring crowd, but then noticed that half the crowd was wearing tiny hats, "( _looks like Bruce was right_ )," Callie admited, and two began singing. Marlon, Bruce, and the agents watched as the Squid Sister put on a show to remember as lights flash, pyrotechnics igniting, and the singing voices of Callie and Marie filled the air. However something caught Bruce's eyes, up high on an apartment building, with his sixth sense Bruce spotted a figure in black standing on top, unnoticed by all else, but him.

The figure stared down at the crowd, but Bruce couldn't tell who or what the mysterious figure was staring at, "you guys see this?" Bruce asked his friends, "see what?" Marlon asked not seeing the figure. "There's someone up there," Bruce told them pointing at the roof tops, "I don't see anyone," Marlon said, and the agents just shook their heads, not able to the figure either.

Bruce grew frustrated and so ran towards the building the figure stood, Bruce ran behind the stage, and into a vacant alley, he jumped up and grabs hold of the fire escape ladder. He pulled himself up, as fast as he could ran up the fire escape, when he got to the top, their stood the figure standing on the other side of the building. Bruce saw that person was a Octoling, seeing the suction cups on the top of the tentacles, which were in a ponytail, Bruce could tell that the Octoling is a girl because she smells verry pretty, but the odd thing was that she was dressed in a ninja outfit with a old style paint brush over her shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Bruce asked calmly, not wanting to cause a panic, but the Octoling said nothing instead jumped from the roof to another, and Bruce gave chase. Keeping her in his sights Bruce leaped from roof top to roof top away from the concert, Bruce was gaining up with the mysterious Octoling ninja, coming right behind her Bruce leaped towards her, but shockingly the Octoling drastically jumped backwards right under him. Bruce flew far straight into a clothes line and was blinded by a sheet as it wrapped around his head. When Bruce ripped the sheet off he's eyes shot open because right at that moment the Octoling pole vault kick Bruce square in the chest, shoving Bruce off the roof causing him to land... In a net?

The net tangled around Bruce's arms and legs to the point Bruce couldn't move anymore, standing on the edge the Octoling then cut the corners of the net letting it fall straight into a trash bin filled with plush foam. Groaning in pain from the fall Bruce arose with his back against the wall and the Octoling sitting him up right, "wait til I get my hands on you," Bruce threaten, "I didn't come here to fight you," the Octoling started, then surprisingly cut Bruce lose, "I came to warn you," she stated firmly. Bruce slowly stood up, and just looked on to the girl, "who are you?" he asked, she stood there about a moment, and then she removed her mask covering her mouth, realing herself.

Her tentacles were blue, her eyes were a brighter shade, and her skin is a deep tan, more than 8's, "my name's Moho, and I was supposed to catch and bring you back to my superior," Moho told him. From that Bruce got ready to take her out, but Moho continued, "that was years ago, so I faked my death to avoid being brainwashed like the others," she explained, "why are you doing this? who are you with?" Bruce demanded. Even though Bruce was growing frustrated Moho still remain clam, smiling actually, "... you were always so determine," she spoke, Bruce was about to grab hold of her, to get her to tell him the truth. However before he could do that Moho rushed Bruce, pulled him in, and kissed him, Bruce was caught off guard and was confused, "... Uuuuuuuh-" Bruce was stopped by Moho holding a finger up to his mouth, "good bye Bruce."

She then turned to the wall to climb up, before she left she told Bruce one last thing, "Bruce, don't trust her," she warned, "what?" Bruce said, "don't trust who?" he asked, but she was already gone. She disappeared up to the roof tops out of Bruce's sight, "what the hell was that?" Bruce asked himself and left to rejoin the others.


	16. Chapter 16 Paranoia

The Squid Sisters had just finished their performance on stage and had gone back stage to join the others, "you guys were awesome," Marlon complimented the two while the others gave thumbs ups, "thanks you guys, but where's Bruce?" Marie asked, "right here." Everyone turned around and came to the sight of Bruce just walking in, "so found out who was on the roof tops?" Marlon mentioned which caught the Squid Sisters by surprise, "WHAT!?" they both shouted in concern.

Seeing their worried expressions Bruce thought to himself what the Moho had warned him about trusting "her" he didn't to believe her, but something was intching away at him on the inside, "awe, it's was a... false alarm, it was just a pigeon," Bruce lied. The teamed seemed mentally groan hearing that it was nothing believing the Sharkling's lie, "well we're done here and we just got another gig at the next town," Callie informed, "oh, and Marlon congratulations you're our new manager," Marie stated, "sweet!" Marlon cheered after getting a promotion.

* * *

Fives Weeks Later

Bruce was hard at work on his work bench tinkering with a new gun what he thinks will be a great advantage to have on the field, he just needs to make a few more tweaks. Since Bruce and the others returned from the tour Bruce hasn't left his home in days and so Alice popped in to check up on him. Squeezing through the pipe Alice made her way to Bruce's room seeing him working, "hey, Bruce you got a minute?" Alice asked, "... * _sigh_ *, yeah I got time," Bruce answered, "we haven't seen you In days, your aunts said you've been locked away in your room working, what gives?" Alice questioned.

Bruce knew that one day that his friends and family will start getting concern and will soon check up on him to ask what is wrong, but Bruce already had an alibi to hide what he was doing. Setting his tools down Bruce looked over to Alice, "... Sorry, I just lost track of time," Bruce said frank, "how can you lose track of a few days?" Alice asked finding it far fetch, "I'm just really close at getting this to work," he added drawing Alice's gaze over the unfinished gun. Alice walked over and looked over Bruce's shoulders trying to get a better look of the weapon, "what is it?" she asked, "... It's a surprise..." he answered vaguely. the Squid-girl rolls her eyes, "c'mon Bruce, come on out, me, Ray, Marlon, and Evie are going out to eat come with us," Alice offered, while tugging on his arm.

After a few failed attempts Bruce waved her off and just went towards the kitchen, "I don't need to go," Bruce protested, "I got plenty of foo-," Bruce stopped himself in mid-sentence, after opening the fridge, and finding it empty. He checked the cabinets, but found them empty as well, and his stomach soon started to growl, he looked over to Alice who had her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. He thought of just shrugging it off and lie saying that he wasn't hungry anyway, but his stomach betrayed him, "... Fine you win, let's go," Bruce admitted and both he and Alice went on their way.

* * *

The Diner

Alice and Bruce just entered the establishment and they immediately spotted the rest of their friends sitting at a booth waving at them, "guys, over here," Ray shouted to them. Bruce wasn't sure about coming, but when he saw Evie's face he immediately felt his nerves calm down, for some reason Bruce can finally be at ease with Evie around. Bruce sat down at the boot right next to her and Evie gave him a small kiss on the cheek, Alice knew that Evie could actually calm his nerves as long she was around.

With his girl he held in his arm Bruce was back to normal, "so Bruce where've you been?" Ray asked, "oh... I've just been... Sleeping in," Bruce fibbed, "for like weeks?" Marlon added, "I was VERY tired, O.K," Bruce pressed on. Right at that moment a waitress came, handed them the menus and a tray of appetizers which happened to be squid rings, "you know it's kinda messed up that we're eating these," Ray noted. He picked a ring off the tray, but was soon snatched from his hand by Bruce which he tossed into his mouth. Munching on the delicious snack Bruce grabbed another, "like my Aunt Marie always says: they're morbidly delicious... Well. For you at least," Bruce quoted.

After he swallowed the little treat, he leaned back feeling his belly reacting positively to the appetizers. In fact Bruce looked back to his memories of his most memorable times he ate, like that time he tried to eat Lil Judd.

* * *

Sometime Ago

Lil Judd felt sleepy, his eye lids were becoming heavier and heavier with eatch passing minute, it's been a long day for him, and the tiny cat just want to jump into bed and go to sleep. Lil Judd hopped onto his mattress and pulled his blankets over him, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift away, until suddenly Lil Judd feels something sprinkle all over him. He pried his eye lids open to see Bruce sprinkling salt all over him, and saw that his bed wasn't even close to one, for the mattress was a piece of sliced bread and the blankets were actually lettuce and tomatoes.

Seeing the hungry look in his eyes Lil Judd tried to jump out of the sandwitch, but Bruce slammed down the top slice of the bread, he lifted the cat-sandwich and opened his jaws wide. Lil Judd saw the rows of razor sharp teeth as his plush head was just between the top and bottom jaws of the Sharkling, "welp, time to chow- WHACK! OWWW!" Bruce dropped the sandwich and grabbed his head with Lil Judd getting away, "NO! NO! NOOO! YOU'RE NOT EATING LIL JUDD!" Marie scorned him while she whacked him with her umbrella.

Long story short, he's not allowed to be within 100 feet of Lil Judd

* * *

Back To The Present

The group for the most part are having a fun time, Bruce actually forgot what he was really worried about, that is he started to take notice of the Octolings walking by, he watched them pass by, he watched them be free, and happy, and then the giant screen above the lobby came on. "What's up Inkolopis," Marina greeted the audience, "we're coming at you live from Off the Hook," Pearl added. At that moment Bruce saw Marina came on he just got an idea, but what if she was the one he was warned about? Nevertheless Bruce decided to risk it.

After the meal Bruce told his friends he needs to be somewhere, but didn't tell them where exactly, after a hour Bruce made it to Marina's and Pear's apartment, knocking on the door. Very soon the exact person Bruce was looking for answered the door, "Marina, just the cephalopod I was looking for," Bruce spoke trying to sound casual as possible. "Bruce? what're you doing here?" Marina asked, Bruce looked around before answering, "can I come in? I need to tell you something," Marina let him in and Bruce didn his best not to make it sound off, "is Pearl here?" "na, she went out," Marina answered.

Bruce pulled all the curtains making sure no one was watching, "Bruce what's with you? I never seen you this paranoid since... Ever," Marina noted the Sharkling's behavior, "you're a hacker right?" Bruce asked bluntly. Confused, Marina wasn't sure what Bruce was up to, "yeah, why is that important?" "because I need you to find someone," "what!? why?" "because when I went to that concert at Molusk City there was an Octoling ninja and she's been spying on me for years." Now Marina listening, "you mean a squinja was watching your every move?" she asked surprised , "yes and- wait, did you said squinja?" Bruce asked confusingly. "Yeah, squinja," Marina repeated "ninja," Bruce repeated, "squinja," "ninja!" "squinja," "ninja!" "squinja," "SHE'S NOT EVEN A SQUID! SHE'S AN OCTOLING!" Bruce shouted in annoyance, "and why'd do you keep calling it a squinja?" he continued, "because it's a ninja that happens to be a squid, duh!" "yeah, but humans had ninjas too, but they didn't call them humaninjas or whatever," Bruce argued.

"Let's just drop it, why do you need me?" Marina steered the conversation back on track, "I need you to look in to the old Octoling records of all the brainwashed Octolings to find her," Bruce laid out the plan. Marina seemed to give Bruce a devious look upon hearing 'her', "ooooo, finding a girl I see," she teased, "yeah and when I find her I want a rematch... She kinda kicked my ass the last time," Bruce embarrassingly admited. Marina flicked her tentacle out of eye and decided to do him a solid, she grabbed her old laptop from its hiding place, she did her thaaang (I hate myself) and she and Bruce were looking through the names and pictures of every former brianwashed Octoling.

Scrolled down the screen for about a hour, but Bruce didn't see her anywhere, "well that's the whole list, are you sure you didn't pass her?" Marina made sure, "yes, but she's not there... Who is this chick?" Bruce pondered. As Bruce paced around Marina was starting to wonder, "Bruce, dose your Aunts know about this girl?" she asked, and Bruce froze, "uuh, of course they know, why wouldn't they?" Marina notice Bruce hesitated there. Silence lingered between the two, until Marina broke it, "did she tell you something?" she pressed on becoming suspicious, "... Here's the thing- POCKET SAND!" Bruce shouted, blinding Marina with a fist full of sand, and bolting to the door, with Pearl just arriving back home.

Seeing Bruce run by, Pearl saw her friend trying to clear her eyes, "Marina! what happened? why was Bruce here?" she cried out, helping her clean the sand out of eyes.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

Marie and Callie had just received a phone call from Marina saying that Bruce has blinded her and telling them about the squinja that was at one of their concerts. The two along with Three, Four, and Eight, made there way to his dwelling down in the sewers to ask him why didn't he tell them about this and why he's acting out. When they came in they saw that Bruce was all geared up and running up the stairs to the H.Q above with a the new gun from earlier, "BRUCE! you get back here!" Marie ordered, but Bruce did not follow.

Bruce changed into a shark and started swimming up the stairs with the Marie, Callie, and the agents catch up, he started to see a light to the surface, but when he got close enough he saw that the way out was booby trapped with lines of rope. Bruce tried stopping, but it was too late he already swam in it, tangling him up, "argh! you'll never take me alive!" Bruce cursed while wiggling around. Walking out the platoon saw that their plan worked, "stand down Bruce, why are you acting like this?" Callie demanded, "like hell," Bruce shot back. The ropes that held him down weren't close enough to be under his chin, so Bruce managed to get the rope between his teeth and rip it to shreds.

When he got one arm free he tosses one grenade at the squad, once they saw the incoming ink bomb they jumped out of the way, but Three managed to kick it down the stairwell where it detonated. They team turned back to Bruce who is now free and very pissed, "an army of hillbilly salmon couldn't kill, a Octoling warlord in a giant mech suit couldn't kill me, WHAT CHANCE YOU PUKES THINK YOU GOT!" he threaten, "... ( _what chance do we got?_ )" Callie whispered to Marie.

"Bruce! enough games, you're getting out control," Marie told him, "oh, bet that really scares ya, that you can't handle me anymore, huh?" Bruce spoke as he pulled out his gun, the team did the same, and they all fired at the same time. However all of the Squidbeak Platoon's shots been frozen solid before they can leave the barrel, jamming it shut, "ha! and you all thought this was a waste of time," Bruce mocked, for the gun he held is a freeze ray (not the Despicable Me one, the Mr. Freeze one from the 90s cartoon). The agents tried to unjam their splatterguns, but it was no use the ink was hard as a rock, "you know that shot was on the lowest setting, imagine what it dose on its highest," Bruce prompted as he dailed up the ray.

The team dropped their guns, backing up as Bruce's freeze ray (ironically) warms up, "Bruce stop, you're scaring us," Callie pleaded in fear, Bruce pointed the gun at them, intending on freezing them into statues. Inching closer Bruce looked into their eyes and when he looked into Eight's he saw them filled with fear, while she held onto Four's arm tightly.

Bruce started to recall all the time he and Eight spend their time together, going to the movies, ink racing, Eight surfing on his back when he turned into a shark, giving Tyler a wedgie, splat games, pranking the others, giving Tyler a wedgie. Bruce halted the charge of the gun at half and pointed to their feet making them stuck in one place, "DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" Bruce cried out as he dropped to the floor, "... Bruce what's bothering you," Marie asked him trying to comfort him. He sniffed one timed feeling lost, but turned to his Aunt, "... You told me that I was left behind when I was pup, but you never said why I was left behind," Bruce started, "did you even tried to find them? or did my parents even wanted me in the first place? did they leave me behind on purpose? did I matter that little to them? * _sniff_ *" Bruce practically begged for an answer on why was he left behind.

"Bruce, I'm sure they're probably worried sick about you, and probably still looking for you," Callie started, "we never want to hurt you Bruce, we just wanted what's best for you," Marie added, "you know why? it's because we love you," they finished. Bruce wanted to say something, but his phone started ringing, he read the collar I.D and saw that it's Evie, "hey Evie, you know nows not a good time, but-" "BRUCE! PLEASE HELP!" she screamed, "whoa! Evie what's wrong?" Bruce spoke into the phone.

"Bruce! Ray, Alice, and I are being held hostage by a ninja, Please hurry- * _beeeeeeeep_ *" the call cuts off and Bruce got to his feet, "I gotta go, my friends are being held hostage by that ninja chick," Bruce shouted worryingly. He runs off to his friends aid, "Bruce wait! what about us," Callie called out, and they were tossed a screwdriver, "GLAD TO SEE YOU CAN STILL BE A DICK!" Marie shouted.

* * *

At Alice's, Ray's, And Evie's Apartment

Bruce storms through the halls and when he got to their door he burst right through, there he saw all three of his friends all tied up in plastic wrap and their mouths gagged, but he didn't see Moho anywhere, "what happened?" he asked as his friends tried to tell him something. He unties Evie first, "you O.K babe?" he asked, "yes Bruce, I'm alright," she answered, as Evie got herself free Bruce goes to Alice, "it's alright Alice I'll get you out," He said. When he took the gag off Alice spat out, "Bruce no it's a trap!" too late, a needle was stuck into Bruce's neck.

Bruce staggered backwards feeling his limbs go limp and he saw the person who injected the needle, "Evie?" Bruce said drowsy, Evie walked towards Bruce with a new needle and with a sinister expression and then she jammed the needle into his chest, "sorry baby, but I got orders," Evie told him before Bruce collapsed onto the ground.


	17. Chapter 17 Betrayal

The whole room was spinning, voices could be heard echoing in his head, "( _wake up_ ), wake up! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Evie snapped and Bruce was slapped awake, "HEY EVIE! SO NOT COOL!" Ray shouted out. Bruce was now fully awake, he saw that he was somewhere completely new, with Ray and Alice still wrapped up, and him in chains, "good, now you're awake," Evie noted. Bruce looked around and saw what look like a door and a small sign over it saying "cockpit" giving Bruce a clue that he and his friends are in some sorta aircraft, "what the hell is going on Evie?" Bruce asked trying to get a handle on the situation. The Inkling in question then turns to him, "I have orders from my supirors to take you back, that what's going," Evie bluntly said, "you're some sorta agent?" Bruce spoke out surprisingly, "so you kidnapped us? I thought we were friends?" Alice asked.

Evie chuckled for a moment, "I was deep undercover," she started, "I was deployed just for surveillance actually, but when I saw you," she pointed at Bruce, caressing his face, "I knew I just had the opportunity of a lifetime fall straight into my lap. So I called my boss and they were delighted to hear the news, I just needed to get close to you, but you made it really easy," Evie finished. After hearing the last part Bruce felt a bit hurt, "so... All this time, you were just-," "using you? yeah, yes I was, but hey I enjoyed our fun times together," Evie finished for him. For a brief moment Bruce felt his chest sink and the next he tried to grab at her, but the chains kept he from harming her and Evie laughed at the pathetic attempt.

"But why Bruce?" Alice demanded, "well remember that time when he turned really really big when he threw that civil war?" Evie asked them to recall that moment, and how could they forget that, "you see Bruce, you're not some random shark... You're special," she told him as she walked around his chained up seat, "speacial my ass, like I'm going to believe that," Bruce retorted. Evie then got up and personal to his face, "don't deny it Bruce, you know you're different from everybody, even if there was other sharks you'll feel like you're not the same," she retorted back. They were intensely staring into each others' eyes Bruce wanting to pummel his now ex to a pile of goo, and Evie mockingly smiling at him knowing what he was thinking about, "you wanna hurt me, do you?" she predicted, "you're goddamn right," Bruce swore angrily, "awww, and I thought you really loved me," "let me outta these chains and I'll show you how much I love you," "you already showed me... And Marina."

As the air between the two got more intense the door slides open revealing a robot, "whoa," Alice and Ray gasps at the machine, "the Great One wants to speak with you," the machine notified her, "gotta go, I need to bask in my victory, and don't take this personal, baby, I really enjoyed our time," before she left, Evie licked Bruce across his face. Evie then left the three to their own devices, when the door closed, Alice and Ray tried to whisper over to Bruce who had his head hung over, "( _Bruce, Bruce,_ )" Ray called.

"... What Ray?"Bruce bluntly answered, not even trying to keep his voice down, "(sssshh, _keep your voice down_ ,)" Alice hushed, "it doesn't matter if we keep our voice down!" Bruce snapped, "Evie played us, she played us like freak'n Lars Ulrich on drums," Bruce quoted. "Who's Lars?" Ray asked, "shut up," Alice told him, "she played us all Bruce, but we need to get out of here," she continued, "oh, and you have a plan?" Bruce asked almost sarcastically. The two looked at him seeing him for the first time as a broken man, they never thought Bruce will have that much love for Evie, but now they see he's completely hurt. As silences consumed the mysterious aircraft Alice and Ray soon hung their heads as, but all off a sudden the floor panel is quietly lifted revealing a stowaway who Bruce recognized as- "Moho?"Bruce said surprisingly, "Bruce, you know her?" Ray asked confusingly.

"I'll explain later," he replied, "and did you know our ex-friend was spy?" he turned to Moho, "I had my suspicions, but I'm getting you out," she assured them, she went over to big metal create. Moho pulled out two skinny metal pins and started picking the locks until the lid popped up revealing Bruce's freeze ray, "I saw that you made a freeze ray, I have to say... I'm impressed," she dialed the ray on low and aimed it at Bruce's chains. The chains started to become colder making Bruce's teeth chatter, "alright try breaking it now," Moho singled him and Bruce tried to get up with more added effort. Bruce tugged and pulled until he started hearing the chains creak and scream until they finally shattered to pieces, "that's more like it," Bruce commented dusting off bits of frozen metal off himself, "don't worry guys I got ya-," before Bruce could free his friends a second robot appeared from nowhere.

The machine punched Bruce square in the face causing him to stagger back, the bot took a defensive stance, but Bruce tackles the robot to the ground, the bot took another jab at Bruce's face, but this time Bruce caught its fist between his teeth, and chomp its hand off. While Bruce fought the robot Moho freed Alice and Ray, "thank you," Alice thanked, "see that door behind you?" Moho pointed to the back of the ship, "in there are escape pods, get in and wait for us, okay?" she instructed. The two did exactly as they were told and got to the pods, they were spherical in shape with the hatch made with a feet of plexiglass.

Even though the robot was down to one hand it was still putting up a fight, Moho tried to rush the machine, but suddenly ink shot right passed her, missing her by an inch from her face, and hits the wall instead. She turned back to the cockpit door and saw Evie standing right there pointing a splatter gun at her, "well, well, well if it isn't the traitor," Evie quoted, but Bruce threw the robot minion at her and the first robot. Taking their chance the two ran to the escape pods and blocked the door, but when they entered the room they saw two more minions holding Ray and Alice hostage, "GUYS!" Bruce shouted, "BRUCE! HELP US!" they cried out. Bruce tried to make an attempt to save his friends, but the door was broken down, so Moho tackled into Bruce's side, ramming him and herself into a open escape pod, the door closes shut, and Moho slammed her fist on the drop button.

Bruce screams out, "NNNOOOOOOO!" banging his fist on the glass before the clamps released the pod, the capsule shot through a hole of the ship and once it left Bruce saw the exterior of the aircraft. It was rather large, about the size of a jumbo jet, the nose of the ship was rectangular in shape, and had two engines on each side of the aft of the ship. The aircraft became smaller and smaller as the escape pod fell out of the sky until the ship was no longer visible and the pod splashing into the ocean, "we gotta go back, we gotta go back and save them," Bruce repeated worryingly.

"Bruce calm down we can't save them, we're in the middle of nowhere," Moho tried to reason with him, but when she got his attention Bruce became enraged, "YOU!" he spoke with venom in his words. "This is all your fault, if you just stayed out of my way-," when he took a step towards her the Octoling pointed Bruce's freeze ray at him, "oh, what're gonna do? freeze me? BRING IT!" Bruce tested. Moho held the gun tightly in her hand, but the pod rocked as a wave knocks on it putting her off balance which gave Bruce a opening to slap the gun out of her hand and grabs Moho by her neck.

Bruce lifted Moho up which she dangles her legs around, she tried her best to pry Bruce's hand off, butt the Sharkling wasn't letting go, Bruce hits a switch that opened the hatch, and dangles Moho outside over the water. The salt water calmly moved up and down side to side, and Moho started to feel her fear consume her, "Bruce please don't do this," she pleaded, "why!? give me one good reason why I should trust you right now!?" he demanded in anger. Moho said nothing, she didn't say anything, as she stared into the rage filled eyes of Bruce she couldn't think of one good reason for him, tears started to form in her eyes and Bruce saw she was now crying.

Bruce was so confused on what he was doing, can't believing he let his anger get the best of him, so he calmly brings her back into the pod, "... I'm sorry," Bruce apologised and head over to a panel on the wall of the pod. He rips it open exposing all of the wires, "* _sob_ * what're you doing?" Moho asked whipping away her tears, "I'm calling for help," Bruce bluntly answered, cutting a couple of wires and brushing them against each other until finally he got the signal he was looking for, until then the two waited.

* * *

Several Hours Later

When sun was setting turning the sky orange as it came closer to the horizon, Moho and Bruce didn't say a single word until finally Sheldon's truck came flying by, and fish the pod out of the water. When they made it back to land Moho and Bruce jumped out of the pod and Marie and Callie came running towards him to give him a reassuring hug, "oh thank god your safe," Marie cried out, "we thought we lost you forever," Callie added.

When they hugging Bruce they soon spotted Moho just standing there, "who's the girl?" Callie asked, then Marie pulled Bruce in, and whispered, "did you get her-," "WHAT!? NO! this is Moho, she saved me," Bruce quickly explained. The two cousins turned red almost embarrassing themselves in front of the person who rescued their boy, "but we need to go back," Bruce quickly said, surprising his aunts, "what!? why?" they asked, "we still need to save my friends from Evie, she's the one who kidnapped me," he explained and Callie's and Marie's jaws dropped.


	18. Chapter 18 Second Thoughts

At the hide out everyone gathered around the dinner table while Bruce and the Squid Sisters argued on the plan of rescue, Three, Four, and Eight glanced at Moho quizzically, "can you stop staring at me," Moho requested annoyingly. "Bruce slow down," said Marie trying to calm down Bruce as he laid down every gun he had on the table, "Bruce! stop piling guns on the table, we don't even know where they went," Callie tried to tell him.

Bruce just ignored her and kept on piling on, "I gotta go save them, who knows what Evie's doing to them," Bruce mentioned, "I know where they're going," Moho spoke up, "WHERE!" Bruce shouted getting up in Moho's face. The Squid Sisters pull back Bruce, "what are you doing?" Marie demanded, "I'm planning to save my friends," Bruce shot back, "we've just met her, how do you know she can be trusted?" Callie added, "well, what else are gonna do?" Bruce persisted. The two groaned out figuring that there is nothing much they could do, "fine, where did they go?" Marie asked, "you have a map?" Moho asked.

* * *

Somewhere Else

Somewhere in the vast and open sea settled a small island that has mountainous terrain and tropical trees covering the land, however hiding on deep inside the mountain was a base, a base that no one knows about.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" deep inside the mountain a cry of pure anger could be heard, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WALKING TRASH CANS LET THEM GET AWAY!" Evie roared and then threw a chair that wasn't bolted down at the robots. The chair flew down landing on one bot's head causing to bury it in the machine's shoulders caising it to wander around unable to anything. Dropping down to her chair Evie spun around in frustration until the giant monitor that sat in front of the chair came to life, and a deep voice came from it, "Report Ms. E, do you have the package?" it demanded. Evie was caught off guard from his superior's presences, but didn't stop spinning in her chair, "uuuuhhh... There was an... Incident," Evie informed, "the defector stowed away in the ship and set him free and escaped," Evie finished.

If the person on the other end of the call was here, SHE- na it's a dude; he would be fuming, "YOU LET THEM ESCAPE- WILL YOU STOP SPINNING!" he demanded, getting annoyed by Evie spinning around in her chair. Evie seized as her commander said, "cool your jets, I have a plan," she reassured, "oh, what is the plan on getting back our shark?" the voice demanded almost sarcastically, "he's gonna come here and we'll be waiting them," she told him all cool headed, "stop playing games! what makes you so confident he'll be coming here?" he demanded. Evie just grinned in her chair, "because, he wouldn't risk his neck if his friends were in danger," Evie noted and brought up a screen of Alice and Ray tied up in a secluded.

After seeing that the person the other line was now more calm, "hhmmm... That might actually work, but aren't those two your friends as well?" he asked, "yeah, but I don't see how that got to do with anything," Evie stated. However the voice told her, "don't be dumb, because for a moment I thought you were getting yourself in too deep, and I still believe that you might defect as well," the voice spat out his reason. Evie jump out of her chair hearing her loyalty being tested, "WHAT!? no sir! I swore an oath that is for our quest for knowledge of the old world!" Evie cried out on edge, saluting to the screen, "good, don't mess it up this time," the voice warned and was off.

* * *

Back Home

At the Squid Beak Platoon Moho used a globe to map out the area, this globe was pretty much blue, "alright we came back west, the ship we were in was head'n east, and we've landed here that means they're going here." Moho drew out a line with a led pencil and stopping directly a quarter of the globe and then marks it, "there's nothing there," the Cap'n exclaimed and everyone was left confused, "that's because it won't show up on this map, because there's actually a secret island," Moho explained, "another peice of land! out there," Callie cried out, "what's so special about it?" Marie asked.

Moho explained further, "it was on this island long ago, even before the Great Turf War, there lay a capsule untouched, left behind by humans," Moho told them and now everyone was all ears, "it was burried underneath the ground and when it was dug up, they were maps and photos on how the human world looked like, and the place where the island is used to be a place the humans called, San Diego," Moho finished. Everyone was taken by wonder by the information given to them, but Bruce doesn't care, he wants his friends back, even if it kills him

* * *

Back On The Island

"No, I want it here" Evie directed pointing to spot she want said thing to be moved, which were net cannons, and one of the robots almost dropping it, "BE CAREFUL YOU NITWITS! we need every net if we want to catch Bruce," Evie ranted to her robotic minions, "( _she's such a bitch_ )," one robot whispered to its friend, "I HEARD THAT!" Evie yelled. The robots scattered going back to work, "you better not screw this up, my reputation is on the line," Evie told them and headed off to her quarters.

While leaving the robots to their task Evie shuts the door to her quarters wanting to be alone to think, she walked over to her desk where her bag was placed, she drops down on her seat hard causing her bag to tip over. The bag came open spilling her belongings across the surface of the desk, Evie grunted in displeasure at the mess, when she tried to pick up a small little handbook only for it to slip out of her grasps landing open. She groans out angry and this time grabbed both sides of the book, but when she flipped it over to close it she saw that this handbook was actually her dairy, for she saw a photo of Alice, Ray, Marlon, Cooper, Nonbiri, and Bruce together at the Splatfest party that Taylor threw.

They were all together happy, cheering for joy, holding each other closely, and for a moment Evie was feeling different, she pulls out her phone, and started browsing her photo gallery, see more and more of the good times she and her friends did, especially with Bruce. She still remembers the time they crashed that party, how he confidently made the first move on her, and said "you have a nice ass" Evie was yanked out of her train of thought when she heard a loud banging sound.

She gotten angry thinking that the robots probably dropped a net cannon, she gets up from her desk, and marches out of her quarters, when she got out she saw that she was kinda right. The robots were removing the net cannons and replacing them with harpoon guns, "wait! what are you idiots doing!?" Evie demanded, "were are ordered to put in harpoon guns instead of the nets you requested," one minion answered, "who gave you that order?" she demanded again and then the voice returned. "I did," he said bluntly, "w-w-why? this will kill him, we need him alive," Evie exclaimed confusingly, "yeah I don't need him alive anymore, the lab finally achieved the cloning technology, so all we really need is his DNA," the voice explained.

"B-b-but don't you think we're going a little too far?" Evie questioned, "why are you so concern about this savage's well being? don't tell me you're going soft?" he questioned, "NO, no no, sir... It's just..." "Ms. E don't let me remind you of your oath," the voice warned, "... Yes sir," Evie submitted, "I'll carry on with your orders," she finished, "good, I'll see to it," soon the voice was gone, leaving Evie dwelling to herself, feeling like her heart was skipping beats, "... What am I doing?" she said to herself.


	19. Chapter 19 Search and Rescue

Getting ready to get the rescue mission started the whole team geared up, even the Squid Sisters were coming along, Bruce was in his room he just had to get one more thing, he knelt down to his bed, then pulled out a dusty brief case from under, when he flipped it open there laid a set of goggles he hand made. They were nothing like the goggles any Inkling or Octoling had, these were completely different having optics wide apart from each other giving the wearer full 360 vision, Bruce called them hammerhead specs.

Walking out the agents looked at awe at Bruce's head gear and Callie and Marie looked at Bruce with nostalgia, "haven't seen you put those on in years," Marie recalled, "why did you stop wearing them?" Callie asked, "the last one almost blew up in my face," Bruce retold. He made two a long time ago before he met Alice and the gang, the first was a prototype, but soon caught on flames, Bruce quickly tore the gadget off his face before it could've killed. He then made the second one learning what he did wrong on the second pair and he managed to achieve his 360 vision goggles, but even though they didn't blow up like the first one Bruce was still antsy to wear them, so he put them in a case, and left under his bed to collect dust.

About to leave Bruce receives a call from his phone, "who's this?" he answers, "Bruce where've you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you," Marlon asked, "I haven't heard from Alice, Ray, and Evie since lunch, is something wrong?" he continued. Bruce can tell he sounds worried, "listen Marlon it's not gonna be easy, Alice and Ray got kidnapped," he broke it down to him, "who took them?" Marlon asked, "... Evie took them Marlon, she's a spy, she was playing us since the beginning, but don't worry I'm gonna get them back," Bruce promised.

He hung up, however the phone goes off again, "who this?" Bruce answered, "hey there Bruce, It's me just me Bruce from a few chapaters back, I'm just calling-" "Bruce this needs wait I need to save my friends they've been kidnapped," Bruce the shark told Bruce from Quahog. On the other end Bruce from Quahog was shocked, "your friends been kidnapped?! oh, _noooo_ , Henry! Henry! Bruce's friends been taken," "oh, _nooooo_ ," " _nooo~._ " Standing eyes half closed Bruce just listen to the other end going "oh, no" over and over until they quietly died down, "... You're a weird guy Bruce," Bruce told Bruce, he hangs up, and then jumped onto the truck to save his friends.

* * *

Flying very low above the ocean Sheldon flew the truck to their destination, "do we have to fly this low to the ocean?" Callie asked nervously, "yes, we'll be on their scanners if we fly too high," Moho explained. They made sure they had all the tools they needed, for some reason Moho made them bring one of those circular rescue saws, which Bruce straped to his back. They went on soaring across the sky until they made it to their destination, "guys look!" Sheldon called out, "I see it, the island," pointing at a small land mass with a large mountain. Not planning to land directly Sheldon deployed ink rails for the team to ride the rest of the way there, once landing on the sand the team scanned the area in front of them.

Standing behind Bruce, Eight wanted to see if Bruce was bluffing about the goggles giving him 360 vision, so she made goofy faces behind his back, "bonk!" Bruce said tapping Eight on top of her head, "are you gonna make stupid faces again?" Bruce asked and Eight shook her head.

Seeing the coast is clear Maire called Sheldon, "alright Sheldon go hover around somewhere else, Moho said they'll probably detect you if stick around too long," she instructed carefully, "got it boss, call me when need pick up," Sheldon soon flew away. Bruce took a stance readying to descend on the enemy base, "war. War never changes, except for that one time," Bruce quoted, "Bruce, what are you doing?" Marie asked sorta confused, "monologuing," Bruce bluntly answered not caring if the rest of the team looked at him as if he was crazy. They all just ignored it and just proceeded with their mission, "riiiiiight, Moho, lead the way," Marie directed.

Moho guided the team into the trees, they walked along the mountain side, until Moho lead them to a vent, everyone jumped through, before Bruce ripped the grate out and followed everyone else down the vent. After many twists and turns the team jumped out of the other side, with Four quickly prying the grate off covering the vent so Bruce wouldn't crash into it. After taking the grate off Four got out of the way and Bruce came flying out, "alright, we're in" Callie stated, "yeah, but where's Alice and Ray?" Bruce asked looking around the room. Everyone turned to Moho for the answer, while agents Four and White kept a look out, "well we're not gonna wander aimlessly in the base," Moho started, "then where should we go," Marie asked, "There's a surveillance room just above us," she pointed.

Hearing that was the information Bruce needed, he switched his paintball gun with the saw revving it up, "right here," Moho directed pointed to one part of the ceiling. The ceiling was high up, but luckily the room they were in was filled with creates, and so they stacked a shape of stairs figuring it's more better than a narrow tower that could topple over. Agent White started up the saw and as fast as he could quickly made a hole big enough for everyone to jump through the second agent White punched it through, the room only had two robotic personnel, and so all the agents easily subdue them before they can trigger the alarm.

Dismantling the robots everyone looked onto the security console seeing the many screens mounted before them, Moho pulled the keyboard to her tapping away on the board, "found them!" she said out triumphantly. Bruce shoved himself closer and then taped on the board enlarging the picture seeing his friends wrapped up, "don't guys I'm coming," White said hopefully. As everyone gazed onto the screen another screen caught Four's attention, he grabbed hold of Marie's sleeve, and started tugging, "not now agent Four," she told him, but Four continued, "Four, I said not now," Marie repeated getting annoyed. Four tugged harder, "I SAID-," Marie was cut seeing the screen Four was looking at and she was dead silent, "guys, we have a problem," Marie called to all.

Everyone switched gazes from one screen to the other and were they all horrified to see it, "what In hell is that?" agent White asked in shock. The thing in question was a fleet, a giant fleet of aircrafts all over being prepped and armed, "looks like a armada," Callie commented on it, "Moho what is this?" Marie asked getting nervous. Moho shook her head, "I don't know," Moho told them, "whatever it is, they're all gonna be a pile crap after I'm done with it," Bruce swore, "but first, I'm getting Alice and Ray out of here," he stated clearly, but Marie and Callie had a different plan for him.

However before they could tell it, Bruce just busted down the door, which and unlucky robot was on the other side before he was smashed to pieces by the door, "agent White, stop!" Marie yelled out, but the agent couldn't hear her. Everyone chased after Bruce trying to stop, "agent White stop!" Marie cried out, but was too busy mowing down the robots unfortunately enough to get in the saw's way. The group struggled to catch up him trying to stop him, as Bruce neared his friends something caught his eyes seeing from the goggles, Bruce saw Evie coming in attempting to tackle him.

Bruce stops and ducks down flipping the table on Evie by catching her by surprise, she flew onto his back, Bruce reaches over, pulls her off, and slams her on the floor. He then plants his boot firmly on her, Evie tried pushing the boot off, but was too strong for her, and was met with a saw blade hanging over her, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't saw your head clean off," Bruce scorned making the saw come to life. The rest soon showed up all pointing their weapons at Evie, except Marie and Callie.

Evie threw her hands up, "no please Bruce, don't go to save Alice and Ray," she tried to warn him, but was cut off by Bruce's anger, "why the hell not!?" Bruce hissed, but was pulled off by Marie and Callie, "agent White calm down," Marie ordered, "because they're waiting for you, they have harpoon guns they're gonna use to kill you with," Evie told them. That yet again pissed Bruce off, he tried to grab her, but everyone stopped him, "why are you telling us all this? you were planning to kidnapped our little boy not long ago," Callie reminded. Evie stood back up, a bit shaken while Bruce jeered at her, "because I didn't want it to go this far, I never wanted to hurt him like that, I wanted to know so bad," Evie said.

However Three lost her footing and everyone trying to hold Bruce back went down like a stack of cards, Bruce muscles his way passed everyone, Evie froze in fear seeing the anger in Bruce's eyes close up as he reached out, grasps her on the neck, pins her back up against the wall, and lifts her up. Evie was shaking, sweat started to roll down the said of her forehead as Bruce's face was on an inch away from her's, "you should've thought of that before you ripped my heart out of me," he told her coldly, "I'm... Sorry," Evie beggingly apologised.

Eventually Marie and Callie got Bruce to let go of her, "if you're truely sorry, then tell us what's with all the aircrafts being prepped?" Callie demanded, "it's an invasion force, it's part of Phase: Shock & Awe, after they killed Bruce to retrieve his DNA," Evie told them Immediately, "an invasion force? who are they Invading?" Marie pressed on, "everyone," and the whole team was shocked to hear that news. Evie looks up to Bruce still having the look of disdain on his face, "Bruce. You have to stop them, you and everyone here are this world's only hope," Evie genuinely told him, "... Please," finished holding her hands together, tearing up, practically begging him.

Bruce was having conflicting thoughts until Marie brought him back to reality, "Bruce. Go stop the fleet, we'll save your friends," she calmly told him, "for them. For us," she said to him, holding his held steady. His mind was made up, he'll go and stop the fleet, "... Fine. I'll go," he agreed, "I'm coming too," Moho spoke up, "me too," Evie said, "WHAT! BUT YOU'RE A BACK STABBER," Moho shouted disapprovingly, "what makes you think we'll just put out trust in you again?" Callie exclaimed. "I know what I did is wrong," Evie started, admitting fault, "I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I wanna fix what I did," she finish, the team turned to Bruce who has more personal issuses with her, "you can tag along, I don't care, but don't think I forgive you," Bruce told her and head to destroy the fleet.

* * *

Bruce's Team

Finding an elevator, Evie suggested going up the ducts instead to catch everyone by surprise, "how far do we have to climb up this shaft?" Bruce asked, "just a little further," Evie told them. A few more feet Bruce used the saw once more cutting through quickly, coming up right under an aircraft, "I got a plan, let no one see you," Bruce instructed them.

* * *

Squid Sister's Team

Running through the halls agents One, Two, Three, Four, & Eight hear Bruce's favorite song blaring out, "is he serious?" Marie commented, they eventually made to the door that Alice and Ray were being held captive, stopping a few yards away the team tried to figure a plan, "O.K how do we do this?" Marie prompted, "like this," Callie pulled out the rocket launcher that Bruce used in his figjt with Honshu during the Octarian Civil War. She points the launcher at the door, everyone jumped out of the way seeing how eager Callie was to use the weapon, and the next thing they know the door was blasted out of its hinges.

A few more rockets flew past the door, the robots were caught off guard as their primary target wasn't there, the rockets blew away the harpoon guns, Alice and Ray wanted to scream in terror, but their mouths were gagged, but their fear was resolved as they saw the Squidbeak Platoon coming in. Four shot the robots next to Alice and Ray, and Three and Eight took care of the bots on the catwalks, "we've come to save you!" Callie roared victoriously hefting the launcher up and down over her head. Eight untied the two after everything was clear, "thank you, we thought we were going to see Bruce get impaled," Ray spoke out worryingly "where is he?" Alice asked, "he's taking care of something," Marie told them.

The radio came one with Bruce on the other end, "all units be advised: you're all about to die, be advised: this is gonna be cool as hell," Bruce advised them scary everybody on what he's planning. Marie scrambled for the radio, "agent White! what are you planning?" she screamed into the radio, "I'm about to rip this place a new one, now call Sheldon to pick us up," Bruce told them.

* * *

Bruce's Team

"Alright he'll be here in ten minutes," Marie informed the three, "sweet we'll meet you outside," Bruce said, the plan was to have a one aircraft be filled with so much explosives that it will start a chain of events that the whole island will go out with the fleet. Setting up the commands to a remote that will set off the bomb, they were about to leave, "alright let's get out of- WHOA!" the remote was shot out of Bruce's hand and everyone saw that one robot followed by a large team had found them, "you weren't planning on leaving already?" said the deep voice.

Soon hearing what sounded like many legs tapping against the floor in came in a machine that resembled a crab, a screen was them projected above the mech and a showing a line that moved as the mystery villain spoke, "well if it isn't the Sharkling, you've grown so much the last time I saw you," the voice said. "Who the heck are you?" Bruce demanded from the voice, "I'm just a gather of knowledge and wisdom to those who are determine to learn everything about the human world," the voice started, "I've spent my life's work by uncovering more of human fossils, cities, culture, and last and most importantly their technology."

"I offered my glorious knowledge to the most brightest, but it seems that not all are committed to the pursuit," the voice spoke more harshly towards Evie causing her to shrink in fear, "why do you need all this information on humans? and what does any of this have to do with me?" Bruce demanded, "It's quite easy, your kind have the most information on humans, and you are bestowed the key to that information that was unaware at the time when you were just pup, I thought it was one of your parents, but no I was wrong." Bruce flinched when the voice mentioned Bruce's real parents, "my parents? you have my parents!? WHERE ARE THEY!?" Bruce shouted in anger, "hahaha, you have beat me first," the voice taunted.

Soon the robots started firing, Moho and Evie took cover, but Bruce ran in head on, "the remote!" Evie shouted seeing the detonator on the floor covered in ink, "I got it," Moho ran towards the device and so did Evie. The two evaded ink fire from the bots trying to retrieve the remote, but they didn't seem like they were working together, they looked like they were competing with one another for the device. They crashed into each other accidently kicking the remote away from them, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Evie telled rubbing her head, "YOU WATCH IT!" Moho shot back.

As the two tried to get the remote, Bruce charged at the crab mech, he tried shooting it, but the mech was too well armored for that, so Bruce pulled out the saw trying to cut of the legs, he slides in managing to cut one off, "one down, five to go," Bruce noted to himself. He kept himself under the mech to avoid the mech's claws, but as he went for a second leg the saw blade broke from being worn out, "looks like someone broke his toy," the voice commented. The mech hopped in the air speading out its legs, Bruce leapt out of the way just in time before he was crushed, but was smacked away by a claw, and was sent crashing into the maintenance room of the hanger.

Over with Evie and Moho they both tried to get the detonator back from the robots like they were playing "keep away" with it, "I'm gonna get that remote first!" Evie yelled shooting a bot, "as if, I'm getting that remote," Moho fired back, "I'm getting that detonator to prove to Bruce and my friends I'm sorry," Evie told her, "I'm getting it to prove that I'm capable and loyal to them," "I'M GETTING! "NO! I'M GETTING IT!" they both yelled at each other.

"Come out, what's wrong? did I hit the poor little shark too hard," the voice mocked, inside Bruce saw that saw was busted, but luckily for him he landed in the right place, in a little bit Bruce jumped back out through the doors holding the saw which he turned into a compactor like in his battle with Honshu. "Time to crack that shell," Bruce shouted, he slammed the compactor to the ground, and turned it on causing the whole floor to shake, the robots lost their footing and so did the mech. Taking his chance Bruce swam across the hanger, the mech tried to swat him away, but Bruce used the compactor to total the claw, he jumps right on, plants the compactor with the shell of the mech, but before Bruce can use it he was snatched the mech's last claw, "caught ya, now let's give you good handshake," the voice said and the claw gradually built pressure on Bruce.

Swating one bot with her paint brush Moho and Evie turned to the last bot that held the remote, "hand it over tin can," Moho demanded, "yeah, to me," Evie stated firmly, "no, me," "I used to be his boss," "yeah, USED TO, so give to me!" The bot darted back and forth between the two as they argued, until they were ripped from their petty argument when they both heard Bruce cried out in pain. They both turned around seeing that Bruce was having the life squeezed out of him. Both then heard a snap sound seeing that the robot had just broke the remote, the two girls growled in anger and just destroyed the poor bot, but now they had a change in priority.

"How can we be so stupid, we let our petty rivalry distract us, and now how are we gonna save Bruce," seeing that their weapons aren't strong enough to do any damage to the crab mech they needed something bigger. Screaming in agonizing pain the voice laughed as he was going to splatter Bruce's DNA all over, "any last words?" the voice asked mockingly, but was suddenly was blown away. Bruce fell to the floor as he pried the claw open, he looked over to see where the blast came from, and saw that it came from a aircraft that Moho and Evie have commandeered, but can see that the screen was still transmitting.

He stood over the destroyed mech as the screen was crack and glitching, "hahaha, you think this is over, we're just getting started," the voice cheered not even sounding mad, "where's my parents? you bastard!" Bruce demanded, "hahahahaaaaaa... You have to find me first," Bruce clenched his teeth, he rose his foot nd stomped the screen ending the connection.

Evie and Moho looked over the broken remote seeing that the only other way to detonate the bomb was to detonate it manually, "well... It was nice meeting Moho, we'll remember always," Evie said trying to sound like she cared. Moho scoffed at that, "me! what about you, if you wanna make it up you stay behind, and set off the bomb," Moho argued, "no, you," "no, you," "you," "you," "YOU!" "YOU!" - * _BONK*_ "OWWWE!" both cried.

Bruce bonked both of them on the top of their heads to get them to stop arguing and then showed them that he had a spare in his pocket, "oh, look at that we don't have to choose who stays behind," Moho said both girls trying to sound sincere, "yeah, thank goodness," Evie added, "what's wrong with you two?" Bruce asked sounding annoyed. After programming the new remote, "alright that's it after we get back you two can deal what to do after," Bruce informed saying that after the job's done the two are on their own, "what? what'd you mean? we're suppose to be a duo," Moho reminded, "what!" Evie shouted in outrage, "you say that, but how in hell do you know we're supposed to be paired up?" Bruce asked not believing her and Evie second that.

Moho stuck out her left leg and pulled her pants sleeve revealing the same mark as Bruce's birthmark surprising both of them, "I had the same mark printed on me after we were paired when we were very young, they never learned what the mark meant back then," Moho explained. Dumbfounded Bruce was now convince, but didn't deter Evie, "mark or no mark, he's mine," Evie told Moho strongly. Moho giggled, "what makes you think that?" she mocked, "because HE made the first move on me, and he was my first," Evie rubbed it in, Moho got mad seeing Evie's smug face.

Out of nowhere Moho pulls Bruce towards her and kissed him, shocking Evie and making her jealous, so she did the same, and soon both girls were trying to sway Bruce to pick between them, "Ladies- Can we- Be grown ups-," Bruce tried to talk but was met with a kiss between them until the three heard, "BRUCE!" they all looked up and saw the truck hovering over them. They saw that Marie was shooting daggers at them, mostly Bruce, "I can explain-," before Bruce could explain the truck landed, Marie grabbed Bruce by his ear, and dragged him into the truck while Callie gave them the "I'll be watching you" gesture.

* * *

Flying Away From the Island

Getting a good distance from the island Bruce pulled out the remote and set off the bomb, the island blew to pieces, the mountain crumbled, and the ocean shook violently. Bruce was verry happy to have his friends back huging them both tightly, "we're so happy to see you again," Alice cheered joyously, "I'm never letting anything happen to you guys again, I promise," Bruce swore. As the three friends embrace each other, Alice and Ray were spooked seeing Evie was there too, they both hid behind Bruce fearing that she was going to hurt them.

Evie felt ashamed, "don't worry guys, Evie's not gonna hurt you anymore," Bruce reassured, but still let them hid behind him, "are you serious?" Ray asked carefully, "yes, I promise," Evie swore, "I'm sorry that hurt, tied you up, kidnapped you, I'm truly, deeply, from the bottom of my heart sorry," Evie apologised on her knees pretty much begging for her friends' forgiveness. Building up the courage to face Evie Alice and Ray stood in front of her, "you promise to tell us the truth?" Alice questioned, "yes, I promise, please, I wanna come back home with you," Evie cried. The two shrugged rubbing the shoulders and scratching the back of their heads, "well, O.K only if you hold your end of the bargain," Ray told her, "deal!" Evie complied.

After a while they all made it back home, "I'm going to sleep," Callie noted filling that it was a long day, "hey, isn't that Pearl and Marina?" Alice pointed and everyone saw that the Off The Hook girls were standing next to Captain Cuttlefish and Bruce can see the angry expression on Marina's face, "man, she looks furious," Marie noted. Steping off Bruce decided he would handle this, "Marina, what brings you-," **POW!** before Bruce can finish Marina punched Bruce right in the face sending him to the ground, "... I deserve that," Bruce admitted seeing that Marina was still mad at him for the pocket sand.


	20. Chapter 20 Why Can't We Be Friends

On the beach Bruce was still getting pummeled by Marina for throwing sand in her eyes earlier, "should we stop her," Alice suggested thinking Bruce has had enough, "nah, let Marina have her fun," Callie insisted, everyone turned to head home, but Callie and Marie were hulted when they saw Evie and Moho standing in front of them, "uh, since we've successfully accomplished the mission," Evie started, "can we join your platoon?" Moho finished. The Squid Sister took a quick glance at one another and they immediately made their decision with a smile on both their faces, "no," Marie casually blurted leaving the two girl dumbfounded, "have a nice night you two," Callie said as the whole platoon went on home and Eight waved good to them.

Walking on by Marina was finished punishing Bruce, after that her and Pearl left home Evie turned to her friends a bit nervous, "uh... So, wanna go back home?" Evie asked them, Alice and Ray looked at one another having something in mind, "yes, but under one condition," Alice offered.

* * *

At The Apartment

"THIS SUCKS!" Evie shouted sounding very displeased, "I can't believe I have to share my room with you," Evie exclaimed moving her stuff back in, "well you did wrapped them up and kidnapped them," Moho reminded antagonizing Evie, "so where do I sleep?" Moho asked looking around for a spot, "you can sleep on this newspapers," Evie offered. She threw down a bunch of old articles on one corner of the room as if she was some sorta pet to which Moho frowned at her and Evie frowned back. Moho swiped a pillow and a blanket and head to the living room, "where are you going?" said Evie, "I'm going to sleep on the couch," Moho told her not wanting to sleep on the sports section of news papers.

* * *

The Next Day

The next morning Alice found Moho sleeping on the couch, "hey Moho, wanna have breakfast?" Alice asked gently moving her, but was alomst greeted with a paintbrush to the face, "IT'SME!IT'SME!" Alice screamed with her hands up, "I'm so sorry! I'm not used to friendly wake up calls," Moho apologised putting her paintbrush down, "no it's alright, but c'mon and eat were heading out," Alice told her. Moho perked up, "out? you mean out there with other Inkings and Octolings?" Moho said almost shivering with excitement, she never really got to socialize with the outside world, and now here's her chance, "yeah, but we may have to get you a different outfit," Alice suggested seeing the Moho was still in her ninja outfit.

* * *

Outside

Walking down the streets of Inkolopis Alice has given Moho a whole different outfit with a t-shirt and skinny jean shorts, "how'd you like your new clothes Moho?" Alice asked, but got no response, "Moho?" Alice turned around and saw that the Octoling girl has wandered off. She was amazed seeing all the new things, "Moho?" Alice called again getting her full attention this time, "oh, I love it, Alice, thank you, but I can't help that I feel more comfortable in my old clothes," Moho said, liking the new wear.

Evie shook her head, "look at her, she's like a little baby that was born yesterday," Evie commented on Moho's interaction with everything around with her eyes wide open, "this is a amazing, I never set foot in a crowded city in broad daylight," Moho told everyone. As everyone watched Moho gaze around her surroundings in wonders, until a man-hole near by lifted and moved out of the way with smoke coming out like a chimney, "* _cough!_ * * _cough!_ *, man, that's the last time I set fireworks off in the sewers," Bruce self noted.

"Hey Bruce, how'd you like my new clothes?" Moho asked taking a pose, "uh? they look great," Bruce replied making Moho blush a bit and Evie could see that Moho was trying to attract Bruce, "hey Bruce, what's you doing?" Evie cued. Bruce was now getting confused with Moho's and Evie's behavior, "I was testing something out for Sheldon for one of his new weapons for the games," Bruce said. Evie approached Bruce grabbing him by his biceps, helping him out of the man-hole, and rubbing his biceps, "with these strong arms of yours?" Evie spoke seductively, "O.K I'm a bit weirded out," Bruce commented.

Soon Moho joined in trying to pull Bruce to her, "mmm~, I bet you can lift a car if you wanted to with these guns," Moho added while rubbing the other arm, "what's going on?" Ray asked Alice witnessing what's happening, "I have no idea," Alice said. Soon the situation devolved into a petty flirting contest, "let's go see a movie," "no let's try the pier," they both argued, "guys a little help," Bruce called out to Alice and Ray, but they were nowhere to be found, "guys?" called out one more time before he was dragged away by the two girls.

* * *

Bruce was taken to movies, to fairs, parks, and shops as the two girls tried to compete for his attention, Bruce tried to sneak off, but was thwarted every time by the two, they knew his weakness. Nets. They soon dragged him to a splat game, "excuse us, coming through," Evie said scooting across the row while Moho and her guided Bruce to their seats, "this isn't really getting us anywhere," Bruce said as he sat down, "what're you talking about? can't you see we're bonding? you and I," Evie cued, "you mean him and me, we're bonding," Moho argued.

The two were about to start an argument all over again, but Bruce stepped in, "you two should be bounding with eatch other," Bruce suggested, "what!?" they both gave a surprised outburst, "you two should learn to trust one another, talk to each other about your interests, you might have something in common," Bruce reasoned. The two just let that sink in for a moment.

* * *

One Hour Later

Moho was packing her things, apparently Bruce's advise didn't sit well with the two, so she's leaving, "about time you leave," Evie spoke out, "like we'll be friends, what is Bruce thinking?," Moho said, "yeah, he's not always the brightest," Evie giggled, "I hear ya, I once saw him trying to escape through a toilet when he was small," soon both girls were laughing together and they realized it too, they were just bonding. However they didn't want to admitted to Bruce, so they went back to being mad at each other, "here's the last of your thing, hurry up and get out," Evie picked up a small box, "no! I'll get that!" Moho shouted.

Before Evie could question why she was acting hysterical, but she trips over her own feet falling to the floor and spilling the contents of the box revealing to be what looked like some sorta colorful girly comics about the adventures of some Inkling girl and her sea horse unicorn companion. Moho scrambled to gather her belongings with her face turning red, "IGNORE ALL THAT! IT'S NOT WHAT IT IS!" Moho screamed, but Evie didn't say anything, instead she carefully picked one of the comics up, "you like 'Ms. Rainbow & Her Colorful Sea Unicorn'?" Evie asked.

Moho looked at her and held on to her comics on the verge of tears from embarrassment, "oh yes, I know that these comics are suppose to be for little kids, but it's all I had when I was alone, I just couldn't-," "I like these comics too," Evie admitted. Moho stopped crying, surprise to hear Evie's confession, "wha- really?" Moho asked, Evie knelt down next to her bed and lifted the sheets to reveal a stack of comics. Moho was completely surprised, "wow, that's almost as much as I have," she let out, "yeah- but hold on, you have issue #1, these are super rare," Evie pointed out, "yeah, but have an issue #78 deluxe edition," Moho brought up.

* * *

Another Hour Later

Very soon the two were now sharing their thoughts and interests especially with the girly comic series, now the two were watching said series which also had its own T.V show together with Alice and Ray looking on feeling a bit disturbed, "this is so creepy," Ray commented. Bruce then came walking in throught the door, "hey, guys just came to check up-," he stopped when he saw the two girls dancing together happily, "oh, look who's here," Moho said out loud, "well isn't it our valiant dark knight," Evie played, acting like the show.

"I... See you two are getting along now, that's good to know," Bruce said, glad to see the two now getting along, "you were right Bruce, we did have much in common," Evie admitted, the two slowly approaching Bruce together, "yeah, but we want to be more than just friends, but we can't do that... Without you," Moho told him seductively. The two then back Bruce up to the wall, "uh, hold on a sec ladies," Bruce pleaded, but suddenly he felt a little sting on the side of his neck, "ow! what the-," Bruce soon started to feel drowsy and saw that Moho stuck a needle in him.

Bruce recognized the needle which was the needle that Evie used to knock him unconscious, "really-," he then fell to the floor, Evie and Moho dragged him into the room, and put a 'do not disturbed' sign on the knob.

* * *

Night Time

"Well, I guess things turned out O.K for us, huh, Moho?" Evie asked her new closest friend, climbing into her bed, "yeah, I'm glad we learned to get along," Moho agreed climbing into her bed, well it's actually a hammock, Moho's choice, "goodnight," they both said to each other. Evie turned the light off and they both went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21 An Offer to refuse

The gang, plus Cooper and Nonbiri, were sitting at their usual hang out spot, but Marlon, Cooper, and Nonbiri were a little confused with Bruce's current relationship status right now, "so, uh, are you three..." Marlon trailed off with his question, "yes. We're in a love triangle," Bruce went straight to the point. Seeing that they a have a new friend Cooper and Nonbiri introduced themselves, "s'up, name's Nonbiri," she started first before blowing another bubble with her gum, "mines Cooper, what's your's," Cooper asked.

Moho was a bit taken by their kindness, she was a little shy at first, "oh, my name's, Moho," she introduced herself, "nice meeting ya, so where ya from?" Nonbiri asked, "oh, I'm from outta town." While they talked, Bruce got up from his seat, and grabbed Marlon pulling him away to a near by shop so he can tell him what's the situation is, "so Evie's just back with us like that?" Marlon asked finding it odd, "short answer: yes, and that Octling is a ninja, and yes were all dating," Bruce answered. Marlon was completely surprised on the other hand, "wow... Does your aunts know about that last part?" he asked, "no, and I'm not ready to tell them that," Bruce quickly answers, while the two friends were going to carry on their conversation, but out of nowhere Bruce spotted his friend Four.

He was just sitting on the curb looking depressed as he gazes through his phone, "hold on a sec Marlon, I need to check on something," Bruce acused himself from his friends. Changing into shark form Bruce silently made his way across the opening so Four wouldn't see him, he sneaked on behind him, and took a look at what was on Four's phone. It came to a surprise for Bruce seeing that Four was just looking at a photo of Eight waving at the camera with a joyous smile, "you alright buddy?" Four whipped his head back and saw Bruce low to the ground still in his shark form.

with a press of one button Four switched his phone off, then stored it in his pocket, "c'mon, Four, what's the matter? why were you just staring at a picture of Eight?" Bruce asked caringly for his best friend. Four didn't react he just stared down to the ground, Bruce changed back, and sat right beside him, "are you having trouble expressing your feelings for a certain Octoling?" Bruce got straght to the point, which Four nodded his head in agreement, "well have you just tried asking her out?" Bruce asked. Four lookee to him and opened his mouth to spe-

* * *

Awhile Back

At the secret platoon hideout, Four was gonna do it, he's finally gonna ask Eight out on a date, he was taking deep breaths, and psyching himself to do it, Four walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Eight was enjoying her morning. Feeling confident Four had the perfect opening to ask her, one-on-one, just him and her, without any disturbance... Or so he thought.

When he walked in Eight was pouring a glass of Orange juice for Three while Callie and Marie sitting at the table, and so his confidences got up and ran way to Mexico which I may remind you is at the bottom at the sea. This wouldn't be a problem, but Four more comfortable with one-on-one talk, he dosen't do well with any audience, and he just panics trying to act causal as possible. Putting on a smile his eyes darted around the room, but he started to sweat, "you need something Agent Four?" Callie asked seeing Four just standing there.

Four looked around and saw that there was an empty glass near by, so he grabbed it, and played it off that he was only getting something to drink, he jesters it towards Eight. Of course the Octoling poured him a drink, but she couldn't help that Four looked a little off, after pouring the juice into his glass Four took a step back, but trips onto his back and also drops the glass onto the floor. The glass shatters and the juice spilled all over, there was a long uncomfortable period of silence with the girls just staring at Four who was still laying on his back, and then just turned into a squid and scurried away, "huh... Three get the mop, broom, and dustpan," Marie told Three.

* * *

Back In The Present

"That bad, huh?" Bruce commented rubbing his chin trying to think of a way to help his buddy, until he came up with a very simple, and straight forward plan, "how about I tell her you like to go to the movies? ask her out for you," Bruce offered. Four got up from the curb and shook his head, "well it's either that, or you have to grow a pair ask her yourself," Bruce told him, wanting him to make a choice. Four paced around trying to decided until he slumped over, and waved Bruce off, basically telling him to deliver the message, "good, I'll go tell her, good luck," and soon Bruce went on his way

* * *

One Hour Later

Four waited outside of the theater Hoping that Eight will show, he was so nervous, he put on his nicest shirt, pants, and shoes for an occasion like this, he even did his tentacles as nice as he could. He faced many tough tasks as an agent for the platoon, but he couldn't figure out why does this one date made him so nervous, but then he was startled when he felt someone tap his should, he jumped, and saw that it was Eight, she also jumped, frighten by the sudden movement Four made.

The two calmed down and giggled bit, Four looked at to what he felt like it was forever, Eight looked beautiful right now, she was wearing a white dress with pink and red flowers with a thin black belt. Eight took Four by his hand and guided him to their date to the movies, watching them disappear into the theater Bruce was smiling happily, "they'll do great for each other," Bruce commented feeling proud for his friend.

Turning to walk away Bruce wanted to head home, but down in an alley way Bruce saw something shine far off into the other end, and saw that it was one of those mechanical minions. Bruce was shocked at first, but it soon turned into anger, the bot taunted him to come and get him, and Bruce did exactly that by turning into shark form to rush down the alley.

The bot retreated back deeper into the back alleys running just fast enough for Bruce to catch up and catch up Bruce did, he snapped his teeth at the bot trying to catch it so he can tear it to shreds. However a net sprang right under him turning the table on Bruce, "I'm gonna turn a pile of crap when I get out of this net!" Bruce threaten. The bot approached Bruce with his head changing shape into a flat screen and the familiar deep voice was back, "nice seeing you again," he greeted, "I have a proposition for you and I'm pretty sure you can't say no-," "no," "you haven't even heard it yet, it's about your parents."

Hearing such thing made Bruce listen, but was still cautious to what he will say next, "you wanna know how your real parents are, you just need to do one thing for me," the hand of the robot shifted and out came a small flash drive. "All you have to do is plug this little thing into your platoon's base, after you do that, I'll tell you where your parents are. Your choice," the net then dropped Bruce one the ground freeing him, and the bot just shuts down. Bruce got back up, approached the turned off machine flicking it on the head, he then took the flash drive from the bot's hand inspecting it, could he be serious? is this Bruce's only chance to find his real parents.

All these bubbled in Bruce's head, but the screen of the robot came back on showing the number 5... 4... 3, "oh, shit!" Bruce bolted out of the alley as fast as he could until, 2... 1... ***BOOOOOM!***

bits of smoking metal flew right over Bruce's head as he ducked behind a garbage bin, he looked over to where the bot was, and saw that only a circle of burnt concret laid at the spot the robot was suppose to be, "crazy psycho," Bruce muttered to himself, cussing to the crazy voice.

Walking out of the alley way Bruce was soon greeted by his two girlfriends, "Bruce where've you been?" Evie asked first, "we've been looking all over for you," Moho followed up. Bruce hid the flash drive stuffing it in his pocket without them knowing, "I was fixing Four up with a date, it's all right," Bruce reassured, "well, what do you want to do now?" Moho asked. Soon each of them held onto Bruce's arms and headed on their way.


	22. Chapter 22 Double Crossed

Bruce had slept over at his friends place that night, the three just slept on the ground layering blankets on the floor for comfort, and Bruce laid between the two girls sleeping peacefully. Bruce couldn't sleep, something else was on his mind, the thought of his parents, but betraying everyone he loves is what really bothered him. He dosen't want to do it, but the question he had was killing him, he got dressed, gave Evie and Moho each a kiss on the head, and left.

* * *

Heading On Home

Finding the nearest man-hole cover Bruce dropped right down, he took the route to the platoon's house hoping that no one woke up yet, the light of the sun was just barely creeping over the horizon, not even the birds woke up yet. Going down the tunnel that led to the house Bruce reemerged from the tunnel seeing his first home ahead of him, he walked through the front door almost stumbling on two pairs of shoes which he recognise to be Eight's and Four's, they probably came home late.

He steps over them quietly walking inside, he looked around, and memories started flooding his mind, he remembered avoiding Marie who was trying to give a bath, or the times he tracked mud all over the house, sneaking into the kitchen to steal cookies, all of this before Cap'n Cuttlefish recruited Three. He remembered all the times his aunts and uncle getting dressed and heading out to fight the Octarians, how he waited and waited for them to return home, sometimes worrying him when they took longer than expected. He needed to get to Sheldon's room that's where he needs to be, Bruce walked over to the basement door, but saw light coming from the kitchen.

Noise could be heard, someone was up, Bruce peeked in and saw that it was his uncle making a sandwich, "Uncle Cuttlefish?" Bruce quietly called to him, "Huh, Bruce? what are you doing here so early in the day?" Cuttlefish asked almost about to take a bite into his meal. Bruce walked in and tried to come up with an excuse, "um, you know I just wanted to relive old memories," Bruce lied, "ah, I see, I remember the time I wanted to relive the time I was at that nudist beach, all those hot babes," Cuttlefish recalled, "really? how long ago was that?" Bruce asked, "last month," Cuttlefish answered. Inside Bruce's head he was mentally throwing up in a trash can, " now that's burned into my brain," Bruce commented.

He was gonna walk off to continue what he came here to do, but he was already having second thoughts, "uh... Uncle, what's the toughest decision you had to make?" Bruce asked, "why are you asking that?" Cuttlefish questioned, "you know, I had to make a decision on choosing between Evie and Moho, so I chose both," Bruce said. Cuttlefish sets down his sandwich and thought about, but mostly how luck Bruce is on getting two girls, lucky bastard, "well I have to say, the toughest decision I had to make was right before the Great Turf War, where choose between my people or my best friend who was an Octoling. It wasn't easy, but the more I waited the more evil my friend became, he went so far as to threaten my whole family, so I chose my kind, after that we've been enemies ever since. That Octoling was DJ Octavio," Cuttlefish told him.

Bruce let it all sink in, surprised that the platoon's greatest enemy was once great friends with its leader, he probably felt betrayed when it happened, Bruce digged into his pocket feeling the flash drive in his hand. "I hope that answers satisfies your question," Cap'n said, "... Yeah, yeah it did," Bruce said, he changed his mind. It's not worth it, even if to know his parents, so when his uncle wasn't looking Bruce threw the drive into the trash can, and walked out, "see ya Uncle, it was nice catching up," Bruce said goodbye.

However even if he threw the drive away, the device silently beeping.

* * *

Outside

Bruce was heading back to his dwelling to just drop dead onto his bed, he felt better not having to do that, but when he was about head back some else was standing right on top of the sewer cover, and Bruce couldn't believe it, it's another Sharkling. He stood there on top of the cover with a splatter gun in his hands, and he wore some sorta helmet that covered his eyes, "uuuuhh? can I help you?" Bruce called out to him. He didn't respond instead he retreated into the sewers, "HEY! come back!" Bruce shouted, "Bruce, who're you yelling at?" Cap'n asked from the kitchen window, "there' another Sharkling uncle!" Bruce told him.

"What!? where is he?" Cuttlefish shouted in surprise, "he went down to the sewers," "well go after him, I'll catch up," Bruce followed the Sharkling down to the sewers, "hey, wait up! I just wanna talk to you!" Bruce yelled out. He bolted through tunnels in shark form, but other Sharkling was also ahead of him no matter how fast Bruce went. They probably went for a few minutes until Bruce followed the shark up and out of the sewers, into the middle of the Main Plaza, the sun was still barely coming over the horizon with the building casting large shadows, but there was some shops getting ready to open.

Bruce looked around for the Sharkling, but was Immediately knocked to the ground, "Bruce, I'm here, where's the other guy?" Cap'n asked popping out of the sewer, but was snatched out of the hole. Bruce got back up and saw the Sharkling dangling his uncle by his shirt, "hey! put me down!" Cap'n told him, this Sharkling was shorter than Bruce, but was faster than him, he's a Mako, "put my uncle down before I have to pick you out of my teeth!" Bruce threaten. The Sharkling remain silent, it was like he was a robot, Bruce bolted forward charging at the Mako, but he threw Cap'n Cuttlefish at Bruce making stop his advance to catch him.

Catching his uncle in his hand they were immediately knocked down by the Mako, getting back up Bruce grabbed his uncle, and put him down the sewer, "stay here uncle, I'll take care of him," Bruce told him, "fine by me," he replied. Bruce turned to the Mako, but was right in front of him with his splatter gun ready, Bruce quickly grabs the barrel of the gun, and points it up in the air. They both struggled with the gun with Ink shooting out of the barrel until the gun started clicking, but Bruce managed to wrestle the splatter gun out of his hands, kicking him away so he can have room to tear is apart with his teeth.

* * *

Back At The Base

Getting up and out of bed everyone had heard the commotion that happened when Cap'n Cuttlefish was scrambling to het dressed, "what happen?" Callie asked rubbing her eye awake, "I don't know, but uncle looked like he was in a hurry, he didn't even finished his sandwich," Marie noted. Coming down the stairs the rest of the platoon was also disturbed from their sleep, however for Eight, her ears managed to catch something. the sound was so high pitch that she can barely hear it.

Finding it very odd Eight shook Four's shoulders to get his attention, she held her hand up to her ear to tell him to listen closely, and soon Four started hearing it too, and so did everyone else. "Do you hear something?" Marie asked, "yeah, but what is it?" Callie responded. Soon everybody started searching for the source of the sound.

* * *

Main Plaza

After the weapon was destroyed Bruce focused on the Mako who already shot across the open space between them, and struck Bruce in the face, Bruce took a swing, but the Mako swiftly ducked under it and hit Bruce in the back of the head. Bruce tried swinging at him again and again, but everytime he did the Mako will just move out of the way, "hold still!" Bruce yelled out, and of course the Mako didn't, he was just too fast.

The Mako was soon making runs on Bruce with him getting himself some running space and charged at Bruce, hitting several time over, he stood on the other end of the street with Bruce staring him down. The Mako bolted forward, but Bruce didn't move he stood where he's at with the Mako quickly covering ground, and when he was about to met him, Bruce sank down into puddle of ink. The Mako ran right over him losing traction in his feet and was sliding out of control, and- _*BAM!*_ the Mako bashed his head into a fire hydrant with enough force to crack the helmet in two, and he fell to the ground out cold.

* * *

Platoon Base

Still looking for the sound the platoon was getting close, they looked under the couch, above the fridge, behind the T.V until Eight finally closed in on it, she heard get a little louder as she approached the trash. She looked into it and noticed the some black device that stuck out of place, picks it out holding it in the air for all to see what she found, "Eight found," Callie called out. Everybody stopped with the search and gathered around Eight, she hands it over to Marie, "what is it?" Callie asked looking over her cousin's shoulders, "I looks like a flash drive," Marie answered, "but why is it making that noise?" Callied asked agin, and then it stopped beeping.

It was completely silent through out the house, but then everything started to rattle, "what's happening!?" Marie shouted as she tried to keep herself steady, and then out of nowhere a tube crashes through the window. The entire platoon was completely caught off guard as the strange object broke into their home, it moved over towards Four and soon it was sucking him in. Feeling himself become weightless Four felt himself being lifted off the ground, but Eight quickly caught him trying desperately to pull him away, but another tube crashed through the ceiling postioning itself behind Eight.

It came to life and sucked Eight in and Four quickly disappeared into the tube as well, "FOUR! EIGHT!" the Squid Sisters cried out, Three jumped onto the tube and started hitting in a futile attempt to save her friends, but was soon sucked up by another tube crashing through the house. After their third agent got sucked up, the tubes soon set their sights on Marie and Callie.

One tube lunged forward at them, but Callie and Marie jumped out of the way, the two tried not to get themselves get cornered, they evaded every advancement the tubes made, but they need to get out of the kitchen. However Sheldon ran down stairs to see whats been happening, "guys, what's happening!?" he cried out but was shocked to see that they under attack. "Sheldon, get,"- before Callie finish she tripped over a fallen chair and was quickly sucked up, "Callie!" Marie and Sheldon cried out.

It wasn't long til the tube got Marie, but she manages to grab hold of the edges to hold her out, "RUN SHELDON!" she screamed out before she was sucked in. When she was gone all the tubes darted at Sheldon, as fast as he could Sheldon ran up the stairs, and more and more tubes tore through the house, Sheldon ran into the bathroom throwing anything in front of the door. He ran up to the toilet and started pushing the lever in sequence, then the whole toilet lifted up revealing a secret tunnel, at that moment the door had gave in, and the tubes saw that Sheldon was nowhere to be found, so they started tearing the house down.

* * *

Main Plaza

Walking over to the unconscious Mako, Cap'n Cuttlefish popped out of the sewers, "is it over? did you get him Bruce?" he quickly asked, "yeah uncle, he's out could, I think this helmet brainwashed him," Bruce suggested picking up the broken pieces. "What's he doing at the house?" Cuttlefish questioned, "he was probably following me," Bruce added. However all of a sudden loud sirens were blowing out, "what's going on!?" Cuttlefish asked startled by the noise, and soon ships, they're many of them, big and round with tentacle like tubes waving all round as they flew in the air, soon Bruce and Cap'n heard screaming. Inklings, Octolings, and many others running in terror as the tentacles from the ships were sucking up everybody.

The ships were abducting people on the street, in their homes, everybody was being taking, and then a deep and familiar voice started booming across Inkopolis, " **HAHAHAHAAAAA! YOU FELL FOR MY TRAP, I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T DO IT, BUT YOU LEAD ME STRAIGHT TO YOUR BASE, AND NOW WITH YOUR PLATOON OUT OF THE WAY, NOW I CAN TAKE EVERYONE IN THE CITY** ," the voice boomed in victory. The ships tore into the building and shops sucking up everyone, Bruce looked all around seeing the city being torn apart, "thise all my fault," Bruce said to himself, "Bruce!" Cap'n yelled out to him, "Bruce get in the sewers! it's our only chance!" he yelled to him.

Bruce turns to him, but looks down to the still unconcsious Sharkling laying on the ground, he picks him up, and throws him over his shoulders, "c'mon Bruce!" Cuttlefish yelled out one more time. Bruce ran to him, he hands him the Mako, and Bruce drops down after him, once they were down Bruce sealed the cover, all they heard was the screams of everyone who couldn't escape.


	23. Chapter 23 The Aftermath

The screaming had stopped and everything fell silent, Bruce and Cap'n emerged from the sewer and saw what had unfolded onto the city, "HEEEEY! is anyone out there!?" Bruce yelled out, but no one answered. The whole city was voided of life, and nothing, but the wind blowing through the empty building was heard, the city was moaning, "everyone's gone," Cap'n noted sadly.

Bruce and Cap'n wander around the city, but found no one, Bruce headed to his friends' apartment and found it in a complete mess, chairs and the couch thrown, the window was broken, their rooms flipped, and his friends were nowhere to be found. Bruce lingered in the apartment, but realised the house was hit as well, "Aunt Marie," he cried out and bolted out of the room, and ran as fast as he could. Racing through the sewers Cap'n tried to keep up with Bruce, "Bruce wait up!" Cap'n called out to him to slow down, but Bruce kept going til he found the entrance to the house.

Popping up from the entrance Cap'n and Bruce gasps in despair when they saw their home laying in shambles, Bruce got up and ran to the rubble that once used to be his home, "Four!? Eight!? Three!? Sheldon!? Aunt Callie!?... Aunt Marie?" Bruce called out. He dropped to his knees feeling his heart sink seeing that his fanily was taken from him, his started watering feeling that he just handed everyone over. Seeing his boy cry Cap'n Cuttlefish stood by his side, wrapping his arm around his shoulders trying to comfort his nephew, "we'll get them Bruce, I promise," Cap'n swore to him.

Bruce wiped a tear away from his eyes, "it's all my fault uncle, I lead them here, and took everybody," Bruce admitted, he looked through the rubble and found the small flash drive, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he yelled out in anger and threw the tiny device over the edge. Seeing disappear Bruce collapsed to his knees once more feeling the guilt get heavier. Nothing, but the sounds of waves crashing filled the air that is until something moved from under the rubble, "hello! anyone there?" Sheldon called out trying to push broken bits of the house out of the way, "Sheldon?" Cap'n and Bruce respond. They looked over to where the upstairs bathrooms should be and saw that a pile of wood jumping, the two ran over to him, and threw the pile off Sheldon, "Sheldon, you're alright," said Bruce pulling Sheldon out of the hole.

"Guys, you're O.K, but where's everyone else?" Sheldon asked seeing the aftermath.

* * *

Later

The three last operatives of the platoon went back down to the sewers in Bruce's dwelling, "the whole city has been kidnapped, the base is destroyed, and there's just the three of us, what are gonna do!?" Sheldon cried out in a panic. They all were sitting around the kitchen table, with the still unconscious Sharkling laying on the couch, Cap'n was looking over a couple of maps in hope to track the ships that abducted everybody, Bruce was collecting his splatterguns and preping them for use, and Sheldon was still panicking.

"Sheldon, calm down, I can't think straight with you yapping," Bruce spoke up sounding on edge, "how's that search uncle?" Bruce asked from across the table, "not good, Bruce, not good," Cap'n broke it to him. They could be anywhere in the whole world, that is until the Sharkling started waking up, "ugh, what happen?" he spoke up looking dazed, before he can ask further he spotted the three sitting in the kitchen, "someone's finally awake," Bruce commented, "where am I?" the Sharkling asked rubbing his head, "we're under the sewers, A.K.A my house," Bruce told him. The Sharkling rubbed his head some more until finally noticing that the helmet was gone, "looking for this, young mam?" Cap'n spoke waving the busted helmet, "I'm free, you got the helmet off," the Sharkling said in joy.

"That's great for you, now get your ass over," Bruce demanded, the Sharkling walked over to the kitchen, "what do you guys want?" the Sharkling asked, "for starters, your name," Cap'n started, "I- I'm Gill," he answered, "well Gill, would you mind telling us everything you know?" Cap'n asked.

* * *

Else Where

The room was gigantic the with ceiling lights high up, and dimly lighting the room, tubes dropped down near the ground and started spitting out Inklings and Octolings alike all over the cold floor. many had been dropped out of the tubes until Callie and Marie were eventually spit out, "Marie!" "Callie!" they both called out seeing one another and soon they spotted Four landing on the floor. "Agent Four," Callie cried out, and Three was dropped on top of him, "Agent Three," Marie spoke, and Eight came next landing on the both of them, "Eight," the cousins said relieved to see their agents are alright, "what is this place?" Callie asked looking all around.

Not far where they stood the platoon even saw the Off the Hook girls landing on the floor, "What's happening?" Pearl cried out, "I don't Pearlie, but I'm scared," Marina commented. Somewhere else in the same room Alice, Ray, Marlon, Evie, and Moho were spat out of the tubes, "Ray? Marlon? Evie? Moho?" Alice cried out, the group of friends were scared they came to together holding each other tightly not wanting to lose each other.

The tubes soon spat out the last Inkling and when they were done they all retracted back up, the Inklings and Octolings looked around in the crowd for their friends and family, that is until a doors started opening. Bright lights flooded the room blinding the ones inside, a silhouettes where seen in the light, they were in pairs, one was the sizes of the Inklings while the other looked more taller. The pairs soon stepped out and the doors closed behind them showing everyone that the two were Inklings or Octolings and the others were Sharklings.

"Are those Sharklings?" Alice asked shocked to see more, "yes," Evie stated, "but they're all brainwashed," she added, the Sharklings were big as Bruce, they held big splatter guns, and had helmets strapped to their heads. The group then looked over to the Inklings who had a whole different attire, looking more fine and clean, but some of them looked to be wearing goggles like the Octolings had when they were brainwashed, "what about them?" Marlon pointed to the Inklings, "those are their handlers," Moho told them, "wait, handler? like how you were suppose to handle Bruce?" Ray asked, and Moho nodded.

The odd thing that the handlers were completely female, and the brainwashed Sharklings were all male, they marched through the crowd, surveying the abducted, pretty much everybody back away from them afraid to what they might do. That is til one Inkling stood up and tried to stand up for himself, he shoved one of the handlers, but she didn't do anything, instead she commanded her Sharkling to take care of the disobedient Inkling for her. The Sharkling stompped his way towards him, grabbing the Inkling by the back of the collar, and lifted him up with ease.

The Inkling flail his arms and legs trying to get free of the Sharkling's grasps, the Sharkling didn't say a word as he carried the Inkiling to one spot of the room, his handler followed behind him. The handler got in front of the Sharkling and tapped her feet onto the ground and poking out of the floor looked like one of those vacuum tubes you see to transport mail in an office building. The Sharkling threw the Inkling in the tube, and was sucked away to somewhere else, the tube retracted and the pair made it clear that they weren't going to tolerate misbehavior.

"Where did they send him?" Alice asked feeling more afriad, "correctional training," Evie grimly told them, but when they turned around there was a brainwashed Sharkling standing right in front of them. The gang tried to step back, but another Sharkling stood behind them, he snatched both Evie and Moho up off the ground, Alice, Ray and Marlon tired to grab them, they tried to stop them. However the Sharklings just shoved them out of the way, "stop it! put our friends down!" Alice cried trying helplessly to save her friends. The Sharklings with their handlers walked away with Evie and Moho captive, the doors out opened, and closed again with them disappearing to the other side.

Over to the platoon the team felt powerless to save anyone as they were now under the might of this new enemy, "I hope Bruce is alright," Marie told herself hopping that Bruce was safe.

* * *

Back At Home

"So they're further out east," Cap'n pointed to the part of the map that had a red circle, "well we know where they are, but what are we getting ouselves into?" Sheldon prompted everyone to think, "c'mon guys, our family is in danger, the whole world is at stake here," Bruce reminded everyone slamming his fist onto the table. Seeing the odds the small group was completely scared, everything was on the line, and it was up to them, "the island is locked down tight, it's like a fortress, they'll detect us, and full on anti-air weapons," Gill pointed.

"We're completely out-numbered, out-gunned, and probably out-classed, WHAT NOW!?" Sheldon added, "but why did they have to abduct everyone? Gill do you know?" Cap'n asked, "no, but what chance do we have?" Gill asked feeling worried. Bruce sat in the chair pondering how they will get in that base, that's when he had an idea, "Sheldon, how's our secret project?" Bruce brought up, "the project?" Sheldon repeated, "what project?" Cap'n asked comfused to what the two were talking about. Bruce rose up, the cogs in his mind turning, "I have a plan, and we're gonna need to modify the sound equipment," Bruce explained, and the other three were curious to what this plan is, "fellas, we got work to do," Bruce stated.


	24. Chapter 24 Do A Barrel Roll

At the garage of Sheldon's shop the whole team was working overtime, Sheldon, Bruce, Cap'n and Gill were modifying the truck, adding guns and armor, as much they can do to it. when they were finished they moved the truck out of the way, "bring it out Sheldon," Bruce orded, Sheldon walked over to a calbe hanging from the ceiling with a remote attached to the end, he pressed down on the red button, and floor opened up. the grease oil floor of the garage was switched with a different one with a checkered pattern and a... Disco ball lowering from the ceiling?

The guys were confused so they turned to, Sheldon, who was blushing, "oops, wrong button," he stated and pressing the right button this time, the disco ball retracted and the floor opened up to reveal what was underneath. The secret project that Bruce and Sheldon were building for at least three years, it looked like the floating platforms that the Octarians had, basically Bruce and Sheldon had took one and reshaped looking like a manta ray. It had four thruster, two on top and two at the bottom, the cockpit was in the center, it used a round, clear, dome as a windshield, and it was barely bigger than a car.

Cap'n and Gill looked at with amazement, "you guys made that," Gill spoke, "yeah, but c'mon we need to get the sound equipment," Bruce ordered, and the team went back to everything ready for their plan.

* * *

Back On The Other Island

The platoon sat on the ground huddled together, they looked over their shoulders watching their captors patrol the room, "( _how are gonna get out of this?_ )" Callie whispered to her cousin, "( _I don't know how, Callie, these guards are evetrywhere, and there's no way out of this_ room)," Marie told her. The platoon were trying to come up of a plan to escape until one of the handers and her Sharkling was walking by so the platoon quiet down, but she was too busy talking to her coms, "we've searched the whole crowd, he's not here," the handler informed, "then he must be back in the city, prep for phase two," the person on the other end ordered.

"Roger, Ms. K, out," the handler and her Sharkling proceeded by and the platoon had a sense of relief and hope, "( _wait, he, does she mean that Bruce got away?_ )" Callie asked, and Marie's face lit up, "( _our boy is safe, he could save us_ )," Marie said joyously. However the doors slid open and robots walked in pushing carts filled with collars, "what's that?" Callie asked a bit nervous, a Sharkling grabbed hold of one Octoling by his head holding him still. While the Octoling struggled to get free of the Sharkling's grasps, the handler picked a collar out of the basket and stuck it around the Octoling's neck, the Sharkling let go and other Sharklings and handlers started sticking the collars around the Inklings' and Octolings' necks.

Not all of them received a collar, but many did, "( _what are they doing?_ )" Callie asked becoming frighten, and then the platoon were caught off guard when a Sharkling grabbed four, "NO! AGENT FOUR!" Marie cried out as the collar was stuck to his neck. The collar was on tightly around Four's neck, he tried to pry it off, but it was no use, "ATTENTION!" someone called out for all to hear. Everybody turned the voice, they looked up to see a catwalk with an Octoling standing authoritatively with two Sharkling bodyguards by her side, doors on the other side of the room opened showing a path way.

"Go to your new cell blocks," the Octoling ordered, but no one made a step towards the door, so the Octoling pulled out a small remote and turned the dial, activating the collars which intensely shocked anyone wearing one. The poor Inklings and Octolings cried out in pain, others dropped to their knees as the pain was too much to bear, Eight turned to Four who was now struggling to stand. The Octoling tried to help him, reaching out her hands to him, but was pulled back by Three and Callie, "Eight, no you'll get electrocuted too!" Callie warned her, as she and Three tried to hold her back.

The period went on for thirty intense seconds before the shock collars finally turned back off, Eight pushed passed Three and Callie, running to Four's side helping him up to his feet, "that's only a taste of what the collars can do, NOW MOVE IT!" the Octoling ordered. Seeing that their friends' lives are at stake, no one dared disobeyed the Octoling's commanded so they all proceeded to their cell blocks. Eight and Three helped Four walk on their way to the cells not wanting their friend to be fried alive.

Everyone proceeded down the walk ways seeing a whole artificial cliff side cell blocks, every room is square in shape with a circular door with a clear glass like door, and the Inklings and Octolings got into their cells. The platoon stepped into their cell and the door sealed tightly behind them, Marie and Callie watched throught the thick glass door as everyone was being locked up, "what are they going to do to us?' Callie asked wondering what is the purpose for capturing everybody.

* * *

Control Room

Watching the progress of his plan on multiple screens the one who advised was very pleased with himself, "how's phase two coming along?" the voice asked his minions in the control room, "everything is going smoothly, sir," the Inkling stated. "Good, did we get our shark?" the voice asked, "uh, no sire, it has seem that the target has evaded the phase one plan," the Inkling added, "eh, he'll come, because we have something that he isn't prepared for," the voice noted. He soon started laughing as he had every piece in place , that is- "sir we have two aircrafts coming in from the east," said an Octoling sitting at the monitors.

"Put it on screen," the voice ordered, the Octoling put it on a bigger screen, showing a picture of the truck and the manta ray, "just as predicted, he came right to our front door," the voice noted, "activate anti-systems," the voice ordered.

* * *

Flying In

Closing in on the island the team saw that it was a cluster of them, with towers standing high and covering up most of the land, "alright guys, there's no turning back now," Bruce brought up, "can we get a second oppoion?" Sheldon asked, "NO!" the guys shouted down. Island soon started show activity, smaller islands with towers opened at the top and turrets aiming their cannons at them, "now! launch it!" Bruce shouted.

Sheldon pressed down on the button on his controls and the truck shot out a round projectile.

* * *

Control Room

Seeing the projectile shooting through the air, the personnel were wondering what it was suppose to do, "what the hell is that?" the voice asked, but he got his answer the next second.

* * *

The projectile in question was made up of the part of the Squid Sisters' sound equipment, the device detonated causing a loud boom of sound to rip through the air, it tore through the anti-air weapons shattering them to pieces even the windows of the towers were shattered. Seeing that most of the guns were out the team closed in.

* * *

Cell Blocks

Even deep within towers of the island the whole place managed to shake a little, "you guys feel that?" Alice asked hearing the boom and feeling a tremor, "feel wha-" Ray was interrupted as Marlon place his hand over his mouth, "I felt it too, look," he pointed to one of the lights. The lights hanging from from the ceiling and the three friends noticed that the lights were swinging, "what making them move?" Alice asked.

"Bruce," Said Marie in another part of the blocks, knowing that Bruce has come to rescue them.

* * *

Back out in the air even through the bomb took out most of the guns some still functioned prompting Bruce to blew them apart, closing in on one Bruce fire the rockets of the manta ray, he pulled out as the rockets zipped through the, and collided with the gun blowing it apart.

"That's the last of them," Cap'n noted, "then start looking for everybody, I keep a look out," Bruce ordered, the truck started scanning the whole area trying to locate everybody, that is until a hanger opened up. Doors from one of the towers started deploying fighters to eliminate the intruders, "guys we have trouble coming our way," Sheldon cried out, "good I'm getting bored sitting here," Gill remarked getting ready at the gun. The swarm of enemy fighters started firing at the team, trying to blow them out of the sky, Gill started firing to repel them, and Bruce flew head on with the fighters.

They noticed through their scopes that the fighters were not being piloted personally, but being piloted by remote control, "and the fun begins!' Bruce shouted out, firing at the squadrons taking out several. A swarm of the drones chased after Bruce, taking pot shots at him, Bruce dives down hard heading straight for the water, and right at the last second he pulls back hard on the controls just skidding the surface of the ocean. The first couple of the drones didn't pull up in time and crashed down into the ocean, but the others had enough time to pull up.

Gill fires away at the drones doing everything he can to defend the truck, there are several weapons mounted on the truck, and Gill was running between them, while Sheldon flew the truck, and Cap'n Cuttlefish was working on the scanners. One drone dived right towards them head on while Gill tried to lock on him until the gun jammed on him, "CRAP! gun's jammed!" he yelled as he banged his fist on the gun to make it work. The drone closed in closer about to ram into the truck, but then Bruce flew in front of the drone as a swarm of other drones chased him, he passed by the drone unscathed, while the drone crashed right into the swarm of fighters.

All though Bruce was shooting any fight that got in front of him he was still trying to shake the horde of fighters still on his tail, as he flew by he spotted a network of pipes going across between two islands. They were out in the open, in between two small towers, and Bruce had an idea, he banked hard towards them, he switched on the missiles, and fired away. The missiles collided to the tower to the right blowing it to pieces, Bruce gave the manta ray everything its got speeding towards the crumbling tower, he flew through the opening in the pipes just barely getting hit by a falling stone, the drone however were all smashed by the falling debris.

Bruce was soon again chased by the numerous of fighters still present, "Bruce, do a barrel roll," Cap'n advised over the radio, "you did not just say that," Bruce commented, "just do it," his uncle insisted. Bruce did what his uncle advised and barrel rolled out of the fighters' aim, "there, happy?" Bruce asked after performing said stunt, "... Yes," Cap'n answered.

In the truck Cap'n was getting closer to finding everyone, he knows it, they flew over to the center of the cluster of islands, there seems to be something just under the waves of the ocean, something round like an oval, and that's when Cap'n found them. The scanners went off wildly, "I got something!" he exclaimed, "where are they?" Gill asked over his shoulders, "they down there, but-" ***BOOOM!***

The truck was stuck at the rear taking a hit in the thrusters, "we're hit!" Sheldon cried out trying to hold the truck steady, Bruce heard Sheldon over the radio, he looked over his shoulder, and saw the ass-end of the truck on fire. The truck was screeching through the air leaving streaks of black smoke, and the engine died, "we've lost the engine! we're going down fellas!" Sheldon exclaimed and they were force to land on one of the islands. The truck collided with the sand of the beach, skidding across the dirt leaving a trail of small flames, and a ditch.

* * *

In The Control Room

Seeing the truck crash and burn the voice chuckled seeing that despite the teams' efforts they were hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned, "hahahaha, this hilarious," the voice laughed. The screen then switched from the battle to a science lab, "doctor!" he called out and the Inkling in charge of the lab showed himself, "is your team ready?" he asked, "yes sir, we're standing by ready to receive the DNA sample," the Inkling confirmed.

"Good. Gooood... And with the computer, which stands right behind you, that holds all the information and instructions of the cloning process left by the humans long ago, we will have our Sharkling," the voice stated. He soon broke into laughter, feeling his victory is at hand... Until the manta ray crashed into the side of the tower, smashing the computer into thousands of pieces. The laughter was cut short seeing that their instructions and equipment was destroyed by Bruce crash landing into the lab, "great, now we do need him alive," the voice grunted seeing that his plan has taken a step back, "no biggie, I just use the new ace that's up my sleeve," the voice noted.

* * *

The Lab

The windshield of the manta ray shot off the aircraft, Bruce put on his hammerhead goggles, and pulled out his freeze ray, "guys! are you alright?" Bruce called to the team on the coms. On the other end Bruce head his uncle coughing, but answers nevertheless, "we're alright, Bruce, but keep going the rest of the platoon is being held in the center of the base," Cap'n informed him.

"Got it, uncle, I'm on my way," Bruce ended the call and went back to the mission, he jumped out of the busted manta ray to search for his family, once he stepped foot out of the lab he was already greeted by a Sharkling and his handler. It was quite a surprise for Bruce to see, but he didn't have time to be surprised so he fired away at the two. The handler was hard as a rock even though her Sharkling was a bit harder, it wasn't much difficult either an was pretty much a statue, "how many Sharkling dose this psycho have?" Bruce asked himself.

Bruce continued down the halls of the base, encountering other Sharklings and even the robots, but the freeze ray that Bruce was carrying was too much for them to handle, they couldn't get close enough for the goggles he was wearing made it impossible. However when Bruce was just about to pass a conjunction he caught something in his sights, it was coming shooting right towards his head, so he planned to duck, but stood there shock to see who it was.

It was Evie and Moho flying right for him, they kicked Bruce in the head knocking his goggles off, "Evie!? Moho!? what the-" he was about to question them, to demand n answer to why are they attacking him, but saw that they were both brainwashed. They both had the brainwashing goggles strapped onto their heads and are now under the control of the voice, "now, girls, try bring back our shark in one piece. Try," the voice ordered putting much emphasis on the word try. Bruce pointed the freeze ray at them, but found that he couldn't really do it, even though it was only a freeze ray, he couldn't squeeze the trigger, but it didn't matter because the moment he pulled out the ray, Moho smacked it out of his hand with her paint brush.

The gun went flying in the air, Bruce tried to catch it, but Moho pole vaulted kicking Bruce in the chest, Moho swung the brush, but Bruce ducked down narrowly dodging the brush feeling the tip of his fin being touch by the hairs. While the two fough Evie caught the ray in her hand, Bruce hold back not wanting to hurt the girls, but tried to grab hold of Moho in hopes to rip the goggles off her head. He reached out with one hand Moho caught it, and gave Bruce an uppercut with her shoe, Bruce was dazzed by the blow, but didn't recover in time, for the arm that Moho held on was hit with the freeze ray.

Bruce felt his hand become so cold he couldn't feel it at all, his hand became rock solid and little bits of ice formed around Bruce's fists, before he can take the time to see his frozen hand Moho struck Bruce in the gut with the stick end of her brush. Bruce dropped to his knees, he then received a punch to the face by Evie, and finally a kick to the face by Moho, and Bruce crumbled to the ground.

Bruce's vision was blurry, everything seemed fuzzy in his eyes, two figures stood over him, but it wasn't Evie and Moho, it was a Sharkling and his handler who also happened to be brainwashed. The handler's Sharkling grabbed hold of Bruce, however Bruce can't let it end like this so he tried one last time to fight back, he elbowed the Sharkling in the face, the brainwashed Sharkling tried to pull his splatter gun on him, but Bruce grabbed hold of the barrel preventing him to pointed it at him. Bruce headbutts the Sharkling sending him back, the handler rushed in pulling out a small pistol however Bruce smacked her away with his frozen fist, and actually managed to crack her goggles.

The handler was sent to the ground and then Bruce punched the Sharkling, but he punched him right on his helmet, when his frozen fist collided with the hard surface of the helmet the ice covering Bruce's fist shattered, and a surge of pain ran across his hand. Bruce's hand is broken once he made contact with the helmet, Bruce staggard back holding his broken hand, then the Sharkling socked Bruce in the face.

Bruce slid across the floor on his back and when he came to a stop he saw Evie and Moho standing right over him, "... No," Bruce said weakly before Moho rose her foot and knocked Bruce out cold.


	25. Chapter 25 All Or Nothing

In their cell Marie and Callie noticed that the sounds from outside had stopped, "you hear that?" Callie asked aloud, "no, I don't hear anything," Marie responded, and that's just it, everything fell silent, "the fight over," Marie stated, "did Bruce win?" Callie asked. In the next second their question were answered, a door opened with Cap'n, Sheldon, and Gill being held at gun point, "no, they got uncle," Marie said out loud. The guards guided the three to the platoons' cell, but Marie and Callie noticed that someone was missing, "where's Bruce?" Marie asked sounding concerned, but saw Bruce being dragged by two Sharklings away from them.

When the Squid Sisters saw Bruce they saw that he was beaten and unconscious, "BRUCE! NO!" Marie cried running up to the glass, "NO! GIVE US BACK OUR LITTLE BOY!" Marie cried banging her fist on the glass. Her cried out to the guards trying to get their attention, but they just ignored her, and walked on by disappearing from the cell blocks.

* * *

An Empty Room

The door slid open letting in the Sharklings carrying Bruce in, the room was pretty much empty except for the one chair that occupied it, the Sharklings placed Bruce onto the chair locking latches in place on his arms, legs, and even around his neck. After they were done they both left the room, leaving Bruce all alone. He slowly comes too, prying his eyelids open, his body just blazing in pain, especially his hand, "where am I?" Bruce asked aloud. A huge screen then projected itself onto a wall in front of Bruce, "so, after all that effort you put in to save your family, but in the end you lost," the voice stated.

"HEY!" Bruce shouted, "even though you caught me, you said if I found you, you'll tell me where're my parents are. I still found you, so tell me!" Bruce demanded, and for a moment the room was silent. The voice contemplated what he said previously to him, "I did, did I... Alright, I'll tell you. They're dead," the voice bluntly told him and Bruce felt his heart sank. "You see in my years of researching the pass of the human race I have dug up many of their fossils, and cities, such marvelous creation they have created, big and small, the humans by far they are the most intelligent beings that set foot on the earth. That is till the flood came and the human race was extinct, or so we are made to believe," the voice told.

The last part confused Bruce, why would he say that? "what? the humans are gone, they all drowned in the flood," Bruce reminded, "well, you know that they're are Inklings and Octolings that actually worship humans. Seeing them as sort of their gods, but I made an intresting discovery, that there are humans that worshipped sharks," The voice informed of the knowledge he knew. "Long ago on this island I found a door carved out of stone with markings that match with your birthmark, behind those doors I believe that it will lead us to the last sanctuary of the human race because humans also had the same marks tattooed around their ankles as well, and the sharks of the past saved those humans who had it." the voice said dropping the bombshell that the humans might possible still be alive.

* * *

Somewhere Else On The Base

Walking out of debriefing the handler that got struck in the face by Bruce's frozen fist was walking down the halls with her Sharkling at her side, she was congratulated for her effort for capturing Bruce, but since she was just a brainwashed Inkling they didn't reward her or her Sharkling with anything. However do to lack of freewill they didn't argue, so they both went back to work without question, but as they walked down the handler's face was starting to ache, "owe! that punch hurt," she cried quietly rubbing the side of her face where she received the blow. As she rubbed it the cracks on her brainwashing goggles grew more large until it was too much for the device to handle, and just shut off without warning.

The Goggles had lost all power over her, and the Inkling now started to process what was around her, and realizing that she's free of the goggles, "wha?... what happened? where am... " She trailed off when she set her sights on her Sharkling that just stood their like a statue, "kneel down," she ordered the Sharkling, and so it did. The Sharkling done what he was told and knelt down, the Inkling undid the helmet removing the device from the Sharkling's head, then just drops it onto the floor.

The Sharkling looked dazed and confused, his vision was fuzzy as it a was long time since he saw bright lights shine onto his own eyes, but when they readjusted the Sharkling was filled with joy when he saw the Inkling that is his handler. The Inkling jumped up, grabbing hold of him in a bear hug because they were now both free from the brainwash devices.

* * *

Back In The Room

"What's all this got to do with me!?" Bruce demanded, "I'm getting to that, you see the only person that can open the door is the one who bears the mark around their ankle, the one that can turn into a megalodon. The biggest shark that ever existed because has switch where only the chomping force of that shark can accomplish to get that door open," the voice said, "wait, what's this got to do with everyone else? why bring them into this?" Bruce questioned.

"Oh, that's quiet simple really, you see the gears to get the door open gets a bit "stiff" so I'm gonna need them to get those gears lose," the voice put it and Bruce put one and two together, "you're gonna use them as lube!?" Bruce shouted in shock, "yep, I'm gonna grind them up and use what's left to get those gears working again, so I gonna need much I can get," the voice explained. "You're gonna kill everyone just to get a door open!?" Bruce yelled in anger, "not until you turn big, so get to it," the voice suggested, but Bruce sat there, "I haven't turned to that form since the Octarian Civil War," Bruce noted.

The voice knew he would say that so he turned the screen into much smaller ones showing the inside of the cell blocks, "let me motivate you," the voice said and with a flip of a switch the collars came to life. All the Inklings and Octolings screamed out in pain, "NO, STOP!" Bruce cried out, "the only to end it is if you could turn big, so I better hurry before everyone gets fried," the voice advised. Darting between screens Bruce had no choice, but to change into the megalodon, he tried hard, trying to turn, but the sounds of the Inklings and Octolings made him fear if he failed, that is until he saw one screen. It was the platoons' cell and in it Bruce saw Four laying on the floor crying out in pain with Callie and Three holding Eight because knowing if they let her touch Four she'll get electrocuted too.

Bruce saw Eight crying and his best fried on the verge of death, but something in him finally snapped, and Bruce changed into shark form then grew in size, "YES!" the voice yelled out and flipped the switch. The room shifted and turned, the chair let Bruce go as he quickly out grew it, the floor opened up, and giant clamps came out grabbing Bruce by his fins and neck. Bruce was lifted and pulled through a large tunnel then finally settling him in front of a large, tall, stone door.

In front of him looked like a giant pad, big enough for him to bit down on, the clamps on his fins let go, and now wrapped around his body like a ribcage. He wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Cell Blocks

Alice, Ray, and Marlon were sitting in there cell wandering what they're suppose to do, they remember that it was just another normal morning until a tube crashed into their homes and sucked them right up, "what're they gonna do to us?" Alice asked. She was scared It was long when Evie and Moho was dragged away by the brainwashed Sharklings, Ray and Marlon sat down next to her to help keep her calm, but then the doors to the cells opened.

A handler and her Sharkling stepped into view when the door was widely open, "out now," she ordered them, the three did what they were told and stepped out of the cell, they saw everyone being funneled down back into the room they were dropped in. Alice and the rest saw Pearl and Marina, Tyler, Cooper and Nonbiri, they even saw Evie and Moho now brainwashed, and then they bumped into the Squid Sisters, "Marie! what's happening?" Alice asked her, "I don't know, I don't know what's going on," she answered, "where's Bruce?" Ray asked, "they took him away, we haven't seen him since," Callie replied.

They walked through the door way they saw nothing different in the room, until they heard a something large howler in pain, it came far from the left of the room, but they didn't see anything, that is until they notice a giant shark suspended in the air. Some of the Inkings were scared when they saw the giant shark, but some Octolings couldn't help to feel that they seen this giant shark before, "BRUCE!?" Marie cried seeing him trying to break free of the clamps. However the pain conflicted to him was starting to overcome him, as the clamps seem to electrify him and his broken hand, or now fin, is now just tiring him out, but the prisoners didn't have enough time to contemplate what was happening because the floor on the far end dropped down.

The floor dropping down at the opposite end where they all stood frighten everybody and it terrified them even more when they saw what's down there. Metal teeth of all shape and size, cone shaped, square shaped, curved ones, and they were all spinning around against each other, it was a grinder, The Inklings and Octolings tried to back away from the grinder, but the Sharklings blocked their way out. They tried to slip pass them, but the Sharklings seemed to have some special glove that catches them, they threw them back into the crowd with ease as if they're just dolls to them.

The clamps holding Bruce in place soon gave him a huge shock making him chomp down on the presure pad, next sounds of stone being lifted and turned soon came after and the stone door that laid before Bruce tried to open, "anyone with a collar, say your last goodbyes," the Octoling in charge ordered. Everyone looked around at one another seeing that their friends and families were about to be grounded up, they were hesitant however the Octoling brought out the remote, and no one dared to challenge her, but Eight didn't want to leave Four so she grabs hold of him wrapping her arms around him, and buried her crying head into his chest.

Eight made it inconvenient for their captors as they just want this to go smoothly, Three, Ray, and Callie trier to pry Eight off of Four, but she wouldn't let go, Four tried to convice her to let go as well, but Eight just wouldn't listen. The Octoling was getting annoyed at the nuisance so she ordered one of the Sharklings to separate the two, the large guard trudged forward, and placed his hands between them. Once he had his hands in place the Sharkling easily ripped the two from one another sending them both to the ground. Eight stood back up, angry, she tried to rush back, but the Sharkling just swatted her away, striking her in the face, Eight felt the sharp sting as her cheek turned red and her eyes swelled up with tears.

The gang picked Eight up, but watched helplessly as Four and the rest of the Inklings and Octolings were doomed to be grinded up into grease to loosen the gears of the stone door.

* * *

Control Room

In the control room everything was in full swing, "is everything ready?" the voice asked, "yes, sir, ready on your commanded," the Inkling stated, "finally, years of hard work, and it's about to pat off, START THE GRINDER!" The voice ordered. Watching on screen he saw the chosen Inklings and Octolings being forced to head towards the grinder by the Sharklings. Their feets inched closer and closer to the edge, one Inkling dropped his hat and it was quickly torn to shreds by the thousands of metallic teeth.

It was all over for them, they were all about to die, that is... ***BOOOOM!***

A large explosion was made right at the entrance of the control room burst wide open by the freed handler and Sharkling, they both stormed the room, the handler firing at the operators, and the Sharkling carrying a club to smash all the panels in the room. The Operators ran for cover running out of the control room, after it was cleared the handler went over to one panel that the Sharkling left unharmed, she tapped on the keyboard as fast as she could, and the next second all the collars, brainwashing goggles and helmet were deactivated, and the floor sealed back up again.

The moment the collars went off everyone started rip them off their necks and threw them to the floor, the Sharklings and half the handlers were now dizzy as they're now getting full control of their bodies again. The removed the goggles and helmets as for the handlers that didn't had brainwashing goggles they started to get nervous and so tried to slip out, but they were stopped by the Inklings and Octolings.

"Wha- what happened?" Evie asked confused to where she was, "what did we do?" Moho asked removing the goggles, "GUYS!" Alice and the rest cried out for joy and tackles the two to the ground, "you're back," Ray noted.

However back in the control room the handler and her Sharkling now tried to free Bruce, but noticed that the door that got blasted was lodged into the panel that controls the clamps and now they going haywire. The clamps were shooting electricity onto Bruce, other clamped down on him harder breaking a few of his ribs causing Bruce to scream in pain, "BRUCE!" everyone cried, but Marie was the loudest, as they witness their friend being tortured by the machine. Inside the control room the handler and the Sharkling tried to stop the clamps from killing Bruce, they went over to a metal box wired to the wall that's labeled "power shutdown" the Sharkling ripped off the cover, he grabbed hold of the lever, and with great effort pulled it down, cutting off the power.

* * *

Everyone watched as the clamps were close to killing Bruce, until the power in the room shut off, the clamps stopped crushing and shocking Bruce, and the Sharkling reverted back to normal size in his human form. However the clamps out of nowhere swung out in all directions crashing into the ceilings and walls, Bruce grabbed onto a clamp holding on tight, the clamp smash its way through the wall separating Bruce and everyone else, but crashed into the ceiling.

Everyone gasps seeing Bruce dangling in the air, Bruce was high up in the air holding onto the clamp, "Bruce! hold on!" Callie shouted out to him, "I can't!" Bruce retorted. Bruce was grabbing hold to the clamp with his broken hand, and the weight from his own body was causing great pain, his teeth was clenching trying to fight through the pain, but his strength was fading, and then he let go.

The moment his fingers slipped from the clamp Bruce's mind froze, everything seemed to go slower as he fell stright to the bottom, and Marie's heart sank when she saw Bruce lost his grip. No one made a sound, only the sound of Bruce meeting the floor echoed thoughout the room as the distincted sound of a thud filled the air. What seemed like a few seconds felt like a lifetime as Bruce laid motionless on the ground, Marie shoved and pushed her way through the crowd, tears starting to form up in her eyes, when she made it passed she ran as fast her feet can carry her.

She dropped down to Bruce's side picking him up in her arms, "Bruce!? Bruce wake up!" she cried, but Bruce didn't answer her, he wasn't breathing, his eyes were closed, he felt cold, and his color started to fade, "Bruce wake up!" she repeated, begging for her boy to wake up. Marie's eyes trickled with tears, the drops rolling off her cheeks and dropping off her chin, the rest finally caught up to her, seeing Marie crying into the chest of her little boy, "Bruce, Bruce... Don't go," she wept.

The platoon and the rest of the gang laid their eyes on Bruce as he didn't respond to the Inkling that raised him, they soon started to feel saddness set in, their eyes started to swell up with tears feeling that they lost their friend. Everyone else slowly approached the fallen Sharkling, the Octolings seemed to be a bit more affected by the sight of Bruce's timely passing as they looked to him and the others as their saviors, the rest removed their hats, and all was silent in the room, except for Maire weeping in sorrow.

* * *

Beyond

Bruce found himself in the middle of nowhere, it was bright, clouds were everywhere even low to ground with the golden rays of the sun shining through them, "hello..." Bruce called out, "anyone there?" he yelled out again, but no one answered, "Bruce?" a male voice called, it sound so soft, so comforting, and it echoed too. Bruce darted around trying to find the voice that was calling to him, "who's there? who said my name?" Bruce called out wanting the person to show himself, "I did," the voice answered.

Bruce turned his head stopping where he assumes where the voice is coming from, but seeing that he ended up in nowhere with clouds surrounding him, Bruce came to the conclusion, "god?" Bruce asked, "uh... Yeah, sure, you could say that," the voice answered him.

"Am I... Am I dead?" Bruce asked, "no, but you're getting there," god corrected, leaving it silent for a moment, and Bruce started to tear up, "why did all of this have to happen to me?"Bruce asked letting the tears roll of his cheeks. "What did I do to make you hate me?" Bruce demanded, crying, "whoa, whoa, wait a sec, is that what you think of me?" god asked, and Bruce answered with a nod, "Bruce I don't hate you, I never did," god answered, "then why take away my parents then? why do all these things to me?" Bruce question.

"Like, why not just make everything all better, put everyone back home with their families? all safe and sound in their homes? because that's not how it works, Bruce," god told him, "why? why not?" Bruce pushed, "because it's too lazy, because the world wouldn't stand on its own if I did it like that," he answered. "Then I guess I'll just die right here, I don't wanna do this anymore," Bruce admitted, seemingly giving up hope.

"So that's it? you're just gonna let the bad guy win? what happened to tough, brave, and stubborn kid I saw grow up? the one who didn't take it laying down when his friends were kidnapped? the one who went out to free the Octoling race from slavery dispite not sleeping and eatings for hours if not days? who came here to save his family and everyone he knew and loved despite being out matched, but had no fear, and charged in anyaway?"

Bruce listened to what he said and so he lifted his head up, "... Me..." Bruce answered, "I did all those things not because I hate you, Bruce, but because if I didn't... None of this would happen, Marie and Callie finding you, running into Alice and the rest, freeing Eight's people. Yes I put you through pain, like when Evie revealed to be double agent, how much did that hurt?" god ask, "... A lot, like some stabbed a dargger through my chest," he answered, "because that's how much you loved her, even though she did all those things she betrayed her boss to come back to you, and you forgave her. I put you through that pain, through the love, and the choices you made in your life, made you into the man you are today. But deep inside you can't help to feel confused about yourself."

Bruce wiped the tears from his face, "yeah... That's true, I don't know what it's like to be around other Sharklings. I didn't know what I'm suppose to be... Who I am," "you're the hero everyone needs right now, Bruce. Your family needs you. Your friends need you... I need you," "..." "so... Are you ready to go back?" "... Yeah. I'm ready," "oh, before I forget, you might not had a dad growing up, but at least you had a great mom to love you," god told him, and before Bruce could ask what he meant everything around him went dark.

* * *

Bruce saw nothing, but darkness, that's when he started to open his eyes slowly, he felt arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly, he heard someone crying, he knew that voice, when he finally saw who was crying Bruce saw that it was Marie, and Bruce realize what he meant. She was holding onto her little boy, feeling sadness starting to take her over her aching heart, that is until, "mom," he said softly.

Marie stopped crying the moment she heard his voice, she looked into her arms seeing Bruce open his eyes, he lifted his back sitting up right on the floor on his own. Marie and everyone around looked on in disbelief seeing that Bruce is alive, "wh- what did you call me?" Marie stuttered not sure if she heard him right, but was answered with a hug. Marie hugged him back, crying for joy, "... I thought I lost you," Marie said, "I'm not going anywhere," Bruce replied, they broke off the hug, and turned to his arm that's broken, excepted it wasn't.

Bruce moved his fingers, making a fist with his hand without a hint of pain, "it doesn't hurt no more... My hand doesn't hurt anymore. My body doesn't hurt anymore," Bruce noted not sounding surprised nor shocked, it was like it never even happened. He looked around himself seeing his closest friends all around him, they were all speechless, but the first to act was Eight who tackled him to the ground, hugging him, and the rest followed. They laughed for joy holding Bruce in tight and loving arms never wanting to let go again, "You're alive!" Marlon cried out, "we're not letting you out of our arms again," Alice added.

They never felt so much joy over take them, it was like they were reborn with newly found hope, while Bruce was being hugged by everyone Moho and Evie kissed him on opposite ends of his cheeks, "you had us going there for a second," Moho noted, "nah, we should know that you're too stubborn to die," Evie added as everyone's sadness was replaced with joy and relief. However their little celebration was cut short when a giant screen came to life, "WHAT!? YOU PILE OF WALKING PUKES!" the voice roared in anger, "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! DECADES OF WORK AND RESEARCH DOWN THE DRAIN!" he ranted, "up yours, and your work, now why don't you show yourself you coward," Bruce retorted.

"You wanna know who I really am! O.K, I'll show you who I am!" the voice said in anger, then the whole island started shaking and rumbling, and the shadow filter that hid the voice's identity was now fading slowly showing the true identity of the voice and it was... A dolphin? "It is I, Flipper, the Dolphin _(*dolphin noises!*)_ ," the voice known as, Flipper, finally introduced himself, throwing everyone for a loop as they stared at the screen slacked jawed, except for Bruce, "I KNEW IT! I told you dolphins were evil!" he chanted that he's right.

"Yes, I'm an evil dolphin," Flipper stated, "it all started with my people thousands of years of ago, before the flood my ancestors lived in a zoo humans had constructed especially for aquatic lifeforms like us. They called it... Sea World. The humans fed us, housed us, kept us healthy, and most importantly they studied all the creatures that were there, making discoveries about us, and they claimed that we were the smartest life forms on this planet, right next to them," Flipper roared in pride, "after the flood, we took it as a sign that they saw us as their successors to inherent this world, and you as our lowers," he finished, the screen goes out, and everything shook more violently.

The ground was trembling, the ceiling lights were waving, and crashing into each other, "what's happening!?" Pearl cried out losing her balance, "he 's activated the self-destruct protocol!" the freed handler in the control room warned over the P.A, "we have to get outta here!" the Sharkling added. Everyone started to panic as the island was beginning to fall apart, "how are we gonna get everyone out of here!?" Callie shouted out over the screaming crowd, "there's two cargo ships at dock, if we run we can make it," said one of the handlers, "then start running!" Bruce roared to the crowd.

The Sharklings and handlers led way as everyone else closely followed, but Flipper wasn't gonna let them leave so easily, even though the handlers and Sharklings were free he sent the robots to slow them down. The machines became more aggressive and violent, when they came across the escapees they speedy their way towards them, but the Sharklings act as the first line of defense to protect everyone behind them. The bots pounced and charged towards the escaping prisoners however the Sharklings will just blocked the, ripping them to shreds with their bare teeth.

Running through corridors as fast as everyone could run, they all eventually made it to the docks and it turned out the two cargo ships weren't boats, but aircrafts instead, "quick everyone board the ships!" Marie shouted. Everyone split into two large groups boarding onto the aircrafts, the platoon and the rest of the group boarded together on one ship, the Sharklings and handlers that new how to operate it took to the controls and started to lift off. The two giant ships soon took to the skies, everyone cheered for joy seeing that they're all going home, but their celebration was cut short, when the island collapsed in on itself.

The towers built on the islands were falling down, explosion went off as the chain of islands tearing itself apart that is until the biggest tower in the center of all the islands then raised itself. The two was red in color and has a cone shaped to it but what stood out was the robotic tentacles waving around, "that's not good," Moho pointed out as the giant flying machine reached out for them. The tentacles wrapped around both of the cargo ships keeping them from flying off, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY SO EASILY!" Flipper yelled out over the speaker.

"What aren't we firing back at him?" Callie asked, "it's a cargo ship, there no guns on these things," Evie pointed out as the tentacles shaking the ships, everyone started to panic once again as the giant squid-mech was crushing their only means of escape. As everyone was in a screaming and running, Bruce truned to a glass box that contained a fire axe, he looked over to what he found was a hatch to the roof of the ship, and had an idea. Bruce smashes the glass door of the box to grab the axe, he opened up the hatch, but before he can go Marie stopped him, "Bruce! where are you going!?" Marie called to him, "I'm going jump onto the mech," Bruce told her.

"What!? no, I almost lost you, I'm not letting it happen again," she protested, "if I don't the ships will get crushed and fall into the ocean, I have to go," Bruce told her otherwise. Marie didn't say anything else, she knew he was right, but before he left Bruce told her one more thing, "I always looked up to you. Not just because you're part of the platoon, but because you were the one who tuck me in bed at night, always check under my bed for monsters, you taught me everything I needed to know from right from wrong, to be good person. You're the greatest mom a boy could ever ask for," Bruce told her. He gave a hug, "just come back safe, you hear?" she asked of him, "I'll do my best," Bruce responded, and soon he was climbing out the hatch.

Poking his head out Bruce felt the cool wind blowing into his face and saw the robotic tentacle wrapped around the ship, he steps out of the ship standing right on the top of the roof. He looks over the edge of the ship seeing other giant tentacles waving below, "this is crazy!" Bruce shouted to himself, he took a few steps back, taking in a deep breath, and ran off the edge.

"THIS IS CRAAAAAAAAAAAZY!" screaming from the top of his lung as he dropped through the sky, gripping the axe tightly in his hands Bruce got ready when the metallic tentacle came waving back, and at the right moment Bruce slammed the blade into the tentacle. Slamming down hard onto the tentacle started waving upward, "oh, CRAAAAAP!" Bruce shouted as he held on. The main body of the giant mech opened up like a flower having six of the cone open up to what's just a flat surface, almost like a dance floor, "let's settle this once and for all, shall we," Flipper suggested. The tentacle that Bruce was on swung up fast and stopped catapulted him in the air.

Bruce landed on the floor of the mech hard, but he quickly picked himself up, then little trap doors quickly slided open having multiple robots hop right out, Bruce with an axe in his hands got ready for a fight. The first bot rushed Bruce, but he stepped to the side letting it pass until he hooked the axe around its neck, and swung it back around throwing it towards the ground of machines. Another tried to swing at him however Bruce dodged the metallic fist swinging the back of his hand across the robot's face, the back hand spun the bot around, and Bruce sends the blade of the axe into the back of the machine. He yanks the blade out of the robot and smashes the face of another robot with the bottom of the axe, he then grabs the bot by the neck and throws the bot to another, next he slid his hands at the bottom of the axe's shaft, and spun around as a number of robots circled him.

All the robots' head were soon severed from their shoulders with their bodies falling limp to the ground, "ENOUGH!" shouted Flipper, "if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself," he quoted. At the center of the floor opened up, two giant mechanized hands came up from the hole placing their palms on the edge of the hole lifting the rest of the body out. It was a giant humaniod mech with long slender arms, its legs were short and on its tip toes, and last the body which Flipper sat in controlling the mech with only a roll cage protecting him.

"Nice mech, too bad it's gonna be pile of crap when I rip you out the driver's seat," Bruce stated, like a promise, "big words from a small boy," Flipper retorted and commanded the mech to leap forward. Even with its short legs the mech flew across the air as if it wieghed as less as a feather, Bruce jumps out of the way as the mech slammed back down, but the axe wasn't so lucky as it broke in two, "B-B-Bruce!" someone called leaving Bruce very confused, "Bruce, it's me, Sheldon," and Bruce rembered his ear coms.

"Sheldon, what's the matter?" Bruce asked as he tried to avoid a giant fist trying to smash him, "Bruce, you gotta get the tentacles off, I don't know how long the ships can't take it (A/N: does that sound wrong to you?)," Sheldon told him. Bruce looks over the edge of the mech and saw that the two cargo ships were slowly getting crushed, but he almost failed to notice that Flipper was taking another swing at him. Flipper changed the hand of the mech into a drill, then aimed it towards Bruce which he barely jumps out of the way, letting crash through the floor, and getting stuck after witnessing that Bruce just got an idea.

Bruce jumps onto the stuck arm and runs up it, when he came close to Flipper he leaps onto the roll cage and starts punching Flipper in the face, Bruce then jumps off, and taunts him making Flipper angry. The mech eventually gets its hand free reving the drill faster to intimidate, but Bruce counting on it, "that's it! I don't care if I find the humans, now I just want you dead!" Flipper settled. Bruce lead him away from the center, "get back here!" Flipper shouted, he flips a switch on his controls and two box launchers popped up on the mech's shoulders, "oh, crap!" Bruce yelped seeing the shoulder mounted missile launchers.

The missiles shot out of the boxes gunning right towards Bruce, he zipped and dodged out of the of way as the barrage of explosives nailed the floor, Bruce dashed and ducked, almost getting caught in the blast. However jumping out of the way of one blast another followed him right behind blowing him near the edge, "still can't get me!" Bruce taunted, Flipper clenched his teeth in annoyance, so he rose the drill, and slammed it down to where Bruce wanted it to hit. The drill dug deep into the edge of the floor, loud sounds came from right underneath the two, and the mechanical tentacle that held the first ship had fell off finally setting the ship Bruce's family is in free, "yeah! one more," Bruce cheered.

Everyone with the first ship cheered for joy, "he did it! now Bruce just needs to get the other one free," Marlon spoke out, but as they watched they saw Bruce tried to jump away from the mech, but flipper managed to catch him by the leg. He swung Bruce up and slammed him back down, throwing him to the other side seeing his body skidded across the floor. The platoon on the ship saw that Flipper finally got a shot at Bruce as he slammed him across the floor of the floating platform, "Bruce needs help," Alice shouted, "how? there's nothing on this ship to shoot back," Evie reminded.

As everyone panic for an idea, Ray just got one, "I got an idea!" he roared out to them to listen, "let's shoot the escape pods," Ray offered remembering his time he and Alice were kidnapped, everyone looked at each other thinking it to be crazy, but it's all they got.

Back down on the floating platform Flipper had just picked up Bruce again holding him tight, "now, any last words before I drill a hole in your skull?" Flipper mockingly asked, "forget you!" Bruce retorted. With the other hand the mech changed it into a drill, pointing it towards Bruce's head, Flipper laughed as he was about to end Bruce's life, but out from above them the escape pods from the cargo ship stuck down the platform separating the two. Flipper took steps back to avoid the incoming pods, but Bruce seemed to gather himself to notice that there was something in the first pod for him, so he pops it open to see his classic paintball gun, and to find a note from Marie on it.

"Kick his ass, Bruce!"

Bruce grinned taking his gun in his hands, "thanks mom," he thanked Marie, he makes sure the air tank was on tight, and pulled back the hammer, "let's rock," he quoted, next suddenly Bruce hears music being played loudly, and Bruce looked over to see that the two ships were playing the Squid Sisters' song with Marie and Callie singing through the speakers. Flipper seeing his plan going down the gutter resorted to desperate measures as the floating platform was taking too much damage, "not what I've planned for, but I'm not gonna lose to a dim-wit shark," Flipper swore. The platform shook, throwing Bruce off balance, and the platform split apart, now it was just multiple platforms hovering around each other, in which also freed the second ship.

Flipper jumped across the air towards Bruce, hoping to crush him under his metallic feet, of course Bruce leaped out of the way to the next one that was right below him, but when he looked back up he notice a weak point to the mech. There was a single exhaust vent on lower part of the mech's back, "yes! something to shoot," Bruce cheered, "that won't help you!" Flipper yelled snatching a small hovering platform, and then throws it at Bruce. However Bruce jumped down on the edge of the platform making tip, Bruce holds onto the edge, and when the platform came it struck the opposite edge of Bruce making the whole platform flip around, and launching Bruce high in the air.

Bruce arched right over the mech and just getting the shot he needs to end the fight as he nailed the vent dead center and Bruce landing on another platform, "NNOOOOOO!" Flipper screamed as his mech was now failing. Flipper came to the realization that he lost as the control panel was flashing red warning him of systems failure, so he decided to resort to his escape plan, he slams his flipper onto a large red button, and the cockpit shot flying out.

"You will rue the day! I'll be back next time!" he cursed speeding off and then the platforms soon lost power, now they're falling out of the sky, "deja vu," Bruce uttered before the platform he was on fell. However this time the two ships decided to help Bruce out by firing out inkrails leading striaght to Flipper, "HELL YEAH!" Bruce cheered as he slid down the rails gaining speed to chase after Flipper all the while hearing everyone in both ships singing along with the Squid Sisters. The two cargo ships kept launching rail after rail aidding Bruce to capture Flipper, "no! I won't let you catch me!" Flipper yelled in vein as the second cargo ship sped forward cutting off Flipper.

The dolphin smacks onto the side of the ship as he was unable to stop from his speed and was immediately followed by Bruce as the Shark-boy slams into him breaking what was left, and Bruce was somehow able to land right on top of him. The last of the mech fell to piece falling onto the ocean, but Nruce and Flipper landed on a wing to keep them from falling with Bruce having Flipper break his fall with his back, "You're not going anywhere, except prison," Bruce remarked holding Flipper down.

It was all over, everyone, the Inklings, the Octolings, and Sharklings were all happy, filled with joy as Bruce caught the dolphin responsible for enslaving the Sharkling, and abducting everyone. They cheered and chanting Bruce's name as he saved them all.

* * *

One Month Later

Everyone was joyous to return home, as they cleaned up the damage Flipper had caused to their homes, the Sharklings went back wondering the world along with their handlers who they knew had formed deep bonds with, at last everything was back to normal.

However the whole platoon including Alice, Ray, Marlon, Evie, Moho, Pearl and Marina, and even Tyler were all here at a court house because during the clean up Cooper and Nonbiri decided to settle down. They all stood at the steps of the entrance as the judge legally married the two, "and I now prounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the jude delcared and Cooper kissed his newly wife, Nonbiri. Everyone cheered happily for the two as they now starting a new life together.

At a restaurant everyone now feasts together to celebrate the wedding Cooper and Nonbiri with Bruce congratulating the two, but there was one question burning inside everyone's heads, "hey Bruce, what happen to that Flipper guy?" Cooper asked. Everyone was in agreement they too wanted to know what had come to the evil dolphin because they were on the other ship. Bruce finished his drink, and consider, why not, "Before we got back home I noticed that I slammed into his back so hard that I severed his lower and higher halfs of his spinal cord," he explained, "ouch, I guess he's spending the of his life in a wheel, huh, Bruce," Callie nodded out loud.

Everyone seemed to agree with her seeing that might be the most likely out come, and so they laughed believing that the evil dolphin had it coming, "no, he's dead," Bruce corrected all relaxed, breaking the laughed, and leaving it silent for a moment, " ... O.K," Ray figured.

FIN

(Get it?)

* * *

A/N: This was an awesome ride everyone, but sadly it has to come to an end, I am very grateful for your support, and I hope my fic brought you some joy in your life. This fanfic will be my most favorite story I've created


End file.
